Ask Lovestruck SkeleFriskand Ghost Chara
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: SkeleFrisk only wanted to start an ask blog. And this was the only place she knew how to. Though Chara, likes to make fun of her new best friend and made the title. (Rebirth cannon, though you don't have to read it)
1. Chara's title

"Hi! Frisk here!" Frisk set up a camera in the living room.

"Frisk? What are you doing?" Chara inquired.

"Starting an ask blog!"

"An ask blog? Have you thought of a name?"

"Well, no."

"I got one!" Chara began typing it in.

"Ch-chara no!"

"Chara yes!" Chara laughed and pressed 'enter.'

"I don't know how to change the title!"

"It's your fault for loving a skeleton~"

"Chara!"

And then the name stuck. 'Ask Lovestruck SkeleFrisk…And ghost Chara.'


	2. People want to know

**Hmm. Frisk. So you get "frisky" around a certain Skelton? Amusing**

"Heck yeah it is!" Chara cheered.

"Ch-chara!" Frisk screeched. "I-I do not get 'frisky!'"

"Your fantasies tell me otherwise~"

"Why are you even in there!?"

"We share the same mind, that's why you can hear my thoughts."

"The ones about chocolate?"

"YES!"

 **Anyway hows Toriel?**

"Toriel's doing fine. She and Asgore are still sperated and look over their kingdom using 2 seperate castles." Frisk stated.

"Only one can hope that she will love dad again…" Chara reminised.

 **Can OCs come in?**

"No." Chara responded. "Whilst this is an ask thing, this is not a truth or dare. The only people to ask questions right now are Frisk and I. This also has to deal with a universe that this place is in. If we were to put OCs and AUs in this Skeleton-Frisk universe, I think everything would fall apart"

 **Have you ever done a Genocide run?**

"Yes." Frisk began and Chara began to weep. "Chara and I couldn't control ourselves. We were being moved. Just like puppets. I-It w-was so scary. T-Toriel and Papyrus's deaths especially! I-I don't want to kill! I'm not bad!" Frisk held her hands to her skull. "I'm not a bad person, right…?"

 **I dare you to play** _ **Undertale**_

"Oh, we've already played it!" Chara exclaimed. "I love the True Pacifist route, I get to see my brother again!"

 **What was your favorite music from the game?**

"That's a tough one." Frisk thought aloud. "I can't decide between ASGORE, Battle against a True Hero, or DETERMINATION."

"I'd have to say Hopes & Dreams or Bonetrousle." Chara decided. "Hopes & Dreams is a great remix of the different Asriel themes, and Bonetrousle is just so fun!"


	3. I feel loved!

**Dear Chara. Thank for answering.**

"You're welcome I guess?" Chara answered quizzically.

 **Anyway frisk this is a very important question. Seeing as how with enough determination one can control the time, why not overdose and jump back to when Asriel died. Absorb his soul return to the presant and shovd it into the Flowey?**

"Well that would be troubling." Frisk explained. "You see, after the whole, dying and coming back to life as a monster, I have trouble getting to the RESET and SAVE screen. I can pause reality for a small window, but my monster body will start to melt if I take too much DETERMINATION. While I do have more than the average monster, I still have the monster body."

"But there's a plus!" Chara announced.

"What's that Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Our magic is so freaking cool! At least, when you're not thinking about-"

Frisk covered Chara's mouth. "Not on the internet! They could see!"

"Oh~ But Frisk~ Don't you want them to know?~"

"NO!"


	4. Crush Revealed!

**Dear chara. Whats it like being a ghost?**

"I'd have to say it would be boring without Frisk around. She and Sans are the only ones who can see me." Chara decided.

 **Frisk just absorb some human souls. Simply haunt a hospital, People die in them everyday. Would that help? You don't have to keep them.**

"I-I can't do that! I mean, I know people die in there everyday, but I think people would think of me as the grim reaper if I was waiting for people to die!"

"Especially since you're a skeleton."

 **Oh and Chara, what are some of those fantasies that frisk have. Bonus points for details that make Frisk blush like a tomatoe.**

"Well I'm so gload you asked!"

"Chara no!"

"Chara YES! Which one should I talk about?" Chara restrained Frisk.

"Chara don't do this!"

"Sorry, but I have to. Well, I think my favorite is the one where Frisk is with Sans at New Grillby's."

"Oh no…"

"Sans asks, 'hey frisk, wanna go somewhere a little less public?' Frisk agrees, then Sans takes Frisk to the kitchen. Then they make-out like there's no tomorrow!" Chara laughed.

Frisk was very red from that. "Chara, I love ya, but sometimes you suck!"


	5. 1 Person Keeps the Story Going

**Hey Chara I killed a chocolate bar and made it a ghost, not sure how. You can have it!**

"That's really weird." Chara took a bite out of the chocolate bar. "This is my favorite flavor of chocolate!" Chara cried with sparkling eyes.

 **Hey Frisk, no need tibia mad. It was quite humerous don't you fhink? Its not like you have the guts to talk about yourself. Its clear to anybody with commen sans how you feel.**

Frisk gave out a small giggle. "Oh man, those were pretty bad! Wait, you think I'm obvious? Oh no…"

 **Anyway will you Hold a scythe and wear this black cloak?**

Chara put it on Frisk. "Great, now I _do_ look like a grim reaper. But enough about that." Frisk snuck into the doorway of the computer room seeing Alphys, Sans, and Undyne looking on . "I'm toast…" Frisk commented in a fearful manner.

"Hey! Readers!" Chara annouced. "Why won't you review!? You're bound to have some questions! Like 'How does Frisk's magic work?' 'How did you become a monster?' 'How does Sans feel?' C'mon people! We don't want 1 Review per chapter! We're not like KatyaPlays! No offence."


	6. Nightmare

**Actaully some of those are excellent questions. Rapid fire!**

"We're ready!" Chara and Frisk annouced.

 **How did you become a monster, Frisk?**

"Some Highschoolers shot me, but my DETERMINATION brought me back to life. Of course people didn't believe I was Frisk until they scanned my Soul and compared it to my human SOUL. Apparently I have 2 lesser human souls that carry pure Determination and emotions, and 1 monster SOUL." Frisk explianed.

 **Do I have to give someone a bad time?**

"Sans and Undyne did it, but you can do it if you want to." Frisk shrugged.

"Yeah, Frisk will not hurt others directly."

 **Can you do gaster blaster magic? If not what type of magic can you do?**

"Well,-" Frisk was cut off by Chara.

"We can summon these awesome black bone creatures to do our bidding! Once, we summoned a skeletal dragon with a head shaped like the DETERMINATION EXTRACTION MACHINE! So freaking cool! We can also pause time for a short while. There's also some other things that skeletons have, but I don't want to go into it."

 **Can Chara do magic? What's it like?**

"We have the same body, so we have the same magic."

 **Also has Sans ever got into a pun off with Toriel? Who would win?**

"Sans has." Frisk commented

"And Mom totally burned him! It was priceless!" Chara laughed.

 **Also on a side note please tell Mrs Muffet to tell her pet cupcake spider thing - seriously what is it - to leaf me alone. Its following me!**

"You mean Muffin?" Frisk asked. "Sure, I'll tell Muffet ASAP."

"Ahuhuhuhuhu~ No need dearie~ Muffin~ Stop chasing him. If he kills a spider, THEN you can eat him!"

 **Finally if you want collect the souls by hanging around the hospital why not become a doctor, see no grim reaper. Or, or you could hang yourself on wone those skeleton racks it act like a prompt.**

"Well, wait. I can save both of them if I get enough SOULS!" Frisk annouced,

"Frisk what are you-" Chara asked.

Frisk was already pausing reality, and Chara was stuck in pause mode. So Frisk went, collecting SOULS until she had enough to go back to the beggining. Or so she thought. She went back, to when Asriel was fading. "A-Asriel! L-let me help you!"

"What? I'm going to help you!"

"Please!" Someone called behind her. It was Toriel and Asgore.

"Please save our son."

So Frisk used the SOULS to prevent the death and seperation of Chara and Asriel. "It's for the best."

Frisk was suddenly thrown back into her time. Only to find herself as a human. And in a fortress of monsters looking down at her with glares. What had she done?


	7. AUs Are Evil!

**Frisk i ship you and sans. How does that make you feel?**

"Well, I would feel a bit embarrassed, but currently…My _friends_ don't look friendly."

 **Hey Frisk! There was a reason I told you to do it my way! I have experience in these matters! Run girl!**

"I-I'm surrounded…" Frisk looked in awe as 4 armoured Royal Gaurd members stood before her. 3 being obvious, 01, 02, and Undyne, but the 4th next to Undyne seemed unrecognizable.

"What should we do with her boss?" 01 asked.

"Get her to Alphys and the holding area for prisoners until Asgore comes." Undyen commanded.

Frisk was thrown down into the basement and spiders strung a web around her and investigated her SOUL. Such a high concentration of Determination. A skeleton in a lab coat walked up to her. Sans. Frisk began to panic and struggling against the webs. "save your strength for the king. i know fighting like that's going to-"

He paused as he looked at the figure. "your h-highness? no, your eyes are different." The figure of the body too. This human seemed like an early bloomer. And a female. The humans wouldn't give up their females so easily. Not letting them in spy missions as theis one looked like.

Frisk started shivering, struggling, sobbing. And someone started do the same uncontrollably.

"Chara?" Asriel asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Frisk…" Chara whispered.

"Azzy, remember how you said humans can have their SOULS create New Bodies?"

"No."

"Right, you were snoozing during the science conference during the battle plans to defeat the humans."

"I can feel that there are 2 of my SOULS."

"Weird."

"We must speak to the Royal Scientists."

"More Science blabber?"

"Asriel! Please, we _have_ to do this."

" _Fine._ But you have to get me some chocolate on the way!"

"Yes." Chara went to their parents. "Mother, Father?"

Toriel and Asgore looked down on the young prince of monsters. "Yes my child?" Toriel asked.

"Asriel and I are going to see Mr. Sans and Ms. Alphys."

"Alright my children." Toriel began whispering about the next attack to her husband, as Asriel and Chara ran to the science lab.


	8. Understanding?

**Well... You're boned.**

"Well hardy har har." Frisk told the ask, she, Chara, and Sans could hear.

"wha?"

 **Sure we could pull a Scott Cawthon and say this is a dream, but this is much more interesting…**

"I feel like I'm going to die and _that's_ what you say!?"

"what are you 2 talking about?"

"Wait, you can hear them?"

"yeah."

 **Anyway, you think you still have any of your skeleton powers Frisk? Surely the drastic changes to the world had left a few glitches…**

"I might be able to…" Frisk struggled to move her body. Nothing happened. Frisk struggled to reach her DETERMINATION. Nothing happened. Frisk struggled to reach her magic. Something happened! A small bone dog appeared and began yapping. Sans didn't know what to make of it. But the dog didn't stay for long. It fell a part and the basement door opened.

The princes were there, eating chocolate and coming down the stairs. Frisk wondered how this Chara would act. Was this an iteration that loved the NO MERCY route? Did they do it for Asriel?

So many questions!

 **Hey Frisk the way I see it you have two choices. A) reset and start over,**

"Well I can't reach my Save File since Chara and I have the same amount of DETERMINATION. So that means no RESETS either.

 **or B) find a way to royal family, after all saving his highness should get some bronie points!**

"Well, they're down here now so…Yeah I don't think I can."

 **All you have to do is give details on what happened when you save him. That should be proof enough. To get that far, You will need to tell Ssns his passphase. Do you know it?**

"Well, all I know is that I was a skeletone that used human SOULS to travel back in time. I used the rest to SAVE Asriel and Chara and break the barrier. I thought that if I was a Deux ex Machina, everything would be fine. Nope, that was not the case. I also don't know Sans's passphrase. I know his Passwords though. But not in this iteration."

 **Anyway, I shall see if I can talk to Chara. What will you decide? Oh and humans and monsters are moat likely ar war.**

"Humans vs Monsters!? No! I-I don't want that! I just wanted to help…"

 **HEY CHARA? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?**

"Yes I can." Prince Chara commented.

 **DO NOT BE ALARMED!**

"I'm pretty shure if I hear voices in my head I should be alarmed."

 **DO YOU KNOW THE HUMAN NAMED FRISK!?**

"Well, she's lying down right in front of me."

 **SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP!**

"Yeah it sure looks that way."

 _Even in this iteration of Chara, I feel a love hate relationship._ Frisk thought.

 **TRUST ME, ASRIEL'S LIFE MAY DEPEND ON HER SAFETY!**

"I know!" Chara yelled. "Sans, release this human. She needn't be treated as a spy, but a guest." Chara gave her a piece of their chocolate and began leading her upstairs. Sans and Asriel following.

"Do you know what happened?" Asriel asked the scientist.

"Yup."

"Everyone does but me…"


	9. Can We Get Back on Track? No?

**To Frisk: when did you start to like Sans?and why?**

"Well, I guess I started to like my iteration of Sans when he pranked me with the telescope. He was just a very cheery character to be around, but not as excitable as Papyrus. Don't get me wrong, Papyrus is a good guy, and if he was interested I might've gone on dates with him, but, he's a precious cinnabunny. Sans on the other hand, I don't know. I just felt attracted to him."

Frisk looked back into the NO MERCY route. "Sans in there, was, heroic. I-I…I just want to help.."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a place called "Untime…"_

"I can't take it anymore!" Chara cried. "I just want to die!"

"we all want to die 'rebirth chara.'" An iteration of Aftertale Sans told her. "but you don't hear us complaining."

"You're doing it right now!" Chara yelled.

"do you want to have a bad time?"

"That joke is so overused." Hipster Chara told them.

"Everyone, stop heckling each other!" An iteration of Underswap Sans cried.

"We're floating in the middle of a white space with nothing to do! Of course we're going to be rude and heckle each oth-"

"Rebirth Chara has, 1, new message." A robotic voice cut in.

"Hooray! Who's it from?" Rebirth Chara hoped it was from Frisk.

"Guest. An asker from your story."

"Oh, what do they ask?"

 **To Chara: do you like looking a frisk's fantasies?**

"Well, some of them are amusing. Others…They're not child friendly and I have to bleach my eyes after I see them. Usually they're so explicit I feel like my eyes are on fire and I can't look away…" Chara shivered.

"frisk has explicit fantasies?" Rebirth Sans asked.

"Yeah, about a certain pun-loving bonehead~"

Sans's face became blue and he got a nosebleed. Explicit fantasies that Chara couldn't handle that was about him? His heart beat faster among other things…

* * *

 _Back with Frisk…_

Asriel stood on the left of Frisk. Chara stood to the right. Sans was behind her. "Stay here." Prince Chara commanded. "Asriel, Sans, come with me." Frisk waited for a few minutes.

"Might want to catch up on questions." Frisk checked to see the video camera she brought with her and put the SD card into her phone. "No service on the phone. That's great. I'm in an alternate timeline where monsters hate humans. Viewers don't fail me now." She checked the phone. 0 new messages. She sighed.

"HALT!" The unidentified guard yelled. "YOU'VE ESCAPED, BUT YOU WILL NOT LOSE TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WILL PROVE TO UNDYNE THAT I CAN BE BETTER THAN A PRIVATE!"

*Royal Guard Private Papyrus attacks!


	10. Fighting a Waifu's Brother

Frisk was focused on the MERCY button, Papyrus focused on the FIGHT button. That's what humans did. Just fight. No compassion No mercy.

 **Hey Chara, don't worry about the voices in your head. You aren't crazy... again there is a voice in your head telling you that you're not crazy.**

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I've gone daft." Prince Chara commented.

"actually, it's because the iteration the 'frisk' comes from. apparently an ask blog." Sans corrected.

 **Frisk, one of Sans's passphrase is, 'I am the legendary Fartmaster!'**

"Well I know that." Frisk said as she pressed SPARE causing a questioning look from Papyrus. "I don't know if that'll work for Papyrus however…"

 **Give it a try worst case scenario is it not in this timeline and you make yourself look like an idiot in front of your wafu. Not what that stands for but pretty sure it means someone you really love and want to babies with! Care to try?**

"Wh-wh-what did you just call Sans!? Waifu, y-you're c-correct in a way…Oh jeez…Hang on. I'll try the passphrase." ACT - password. "I AM THE LEGENDARY FART MASTER!" A pause. 2 bones were aimed to close to her face, until the 2 combatants began to laugh.

 **I wonder if Papyrus can here me? Let's find out**

 **Hey Papyrus!? I have a hostage! It's a bowl of spaghetti. I shall sent on fire. If you don't answer!**

"WHAT! DON'T SET SPAGHETTI ON FIRE, VOICE IN MY HEAD!" Papyrus cried. *It seems that only direct questions can be heard for the various people.


	11. Untime

_**Meanwhile…in Untime**_

Sans no longer had a bleeding nose, but his face was still blue. He ran into a iteration of Underterror Sans. "woah buddy. what happened to you?" Underterror Sans asked.

"oh, hey UTR*F sans."

"rebirth skele-frisk sans / RSF sans for short right?"

"yeah."

"learned about your crush?"

"yeah…" Rebirth Sans got an idea. "wait, do you know where an ERROR sans is?"

"yeah, i'm glad he never picked on me or any fanfiction sans. unless you count that unlucky OTN guy…"

"i just know that he and science sans know how to look outside this place."

"you also might want to die down your blue on your face there kid. unless you want to look like negatale sans."

"negatale sans doesn't look like this! Heck, he's not even in here because there's only 1 iteration of him!"

"yeah, that's just until negative negatale sans gets in here. _then_ we're in trouble."

"yeah, well, where's ERROR?"

"over yonder." Underterror Sans pointed to.

"okay." Rebirth Sans floated off.


	12. Hipster Chara

**Ok, this wasn't easy to do, buuuut using "THE POWERS OF THE VOID"**

 _ **Meanwhile…In Untime…**_

"Void?" Science Sans asked.

"Void?" Another Sans.

"Void? Void! VOID?! VOID?! VOID?! VOID?! VOID?! VOID?!" All the Sanses that knew about Gaster began repeating.

"I don't get it…" Underswap Sans commented.

"NO!" Hipster Chara cried.

"This is just like that one scene in that one movie about the fish." Fresh Chara observed.

* * *

 _ **Back with Frisk…**_

 **I increased your magic a bit so you can make a bone wall to up your DEFENSE stat for the harder encounters, but can't do much about the DETERMINATION issue, sorry.**

"Well, that could help me!" Frisk said sincerely. Her Soul showed up, green… "Gosh darn it!"

* * *

 _ **Untime**_

 **Chara, how many "bone zones" has Frisk come up with so far?**

Chara looked into the empty whiteness as she felt her eyes burn. "2,073 explict, and 4,009 clean for a total of 6,082 fantasies." Chara said with a shiver.


	13. Please help the story!

**I have been curious, how do Skeletons reproduce? I'm sure You have put a lot of thought into this haven't you Frisk?**

"I-I…" Frisk got a nosebleed.

"What is with that human?" Undyne asked herself. "Hey punk! Fight me! You can't run!" Nothing. "They're just going to stand there?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Untime…**_

 **To Sans in the void or whatever its called.**

"We're all here." The Sanses replied.

"I-i-i-i-it's ob _vi_ **ous** th-th-th-they want Rebirth Sans." Error Sans commented as he looked at the Sanses floating above him.

 **Hi?**

"sup." Sans replied.

 **Frisk wants your babies, how does that make you feel?**

"Uh… uh…" Sans too, got a nosebleed.

 **SHUT UP SANSES OF THE MULTIVERSE, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE,**

"Sorry, we just get excited about the void. This place is linked to it, but we still can't see him." One of the Sanses replied

"Who's he!?" Underswap Sans cried out.

 **oh and US Sans, they're talking about... Well I needn't gossip, after all... It's rude to talk about someone who's listening... And giving me looks of "shut up now or your going to regret that BIG time"...help**

"Don't worry! I, the Magnificent Sans, will save you as soon as I get out of this place!"


	14. I've seen your sins

**Ummmmmmm Frisk you want to go see Sans?**

"My Sans?" Frisk questioned. "How are you going to do that?"

 **Here you go!*teleports Sans right next to her***

"Sans!" Frisk cried then hugged him. Sans felt his face turn blue. Jeez, her sins…and yet…he liked her that way too…

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON…"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go." Undyne released Frisk while Frisk was still hugging Sans.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Untime**

 **Also Chara why do you want to murder everything in most AUs?**

"I don't know! I'm not an iteration that does that!" Chara yelled. "And why couldn't you teleport me to Frisk huh!? I'm a part of her too ya know!"

"I can answer your question." Hipster Chara replied. "Some Charas feel that they were betrayed by humans and monsters. Some Charas just like genocide. Few Charas are like Rebirth! Chara. Where they and their Frisks are being controlled by…Well, if I say…He'll kill us _all_."


	15. Underswap? No

**Meanwhile in Untime**

 ***teleports into unitime***

"It's called Untime." Aftertale Sans commented.

 **Hello! Name is I AM A ERROR.**

"Great. ANOTHER Error…" Hipster Chara sighed.

 **And I think it is about time you to get out of this place. Though I'll let you chose if you want to because someone may want to stay. So raise your hand if you want to get out. Now when I get to you please say your AU or where you want to go.**

 **One hour later**

 **Ok now Underswap sans sorry for making you last but you are the best! So before I send you off the person in the Void that they were talking about... His name is Gaster. *teleports US!Sans out of Untime***

* * *

 **In Underswap…**

"I-I can't believe he's gone…" Underswap Papyrus told himself. He felt a thud on the roof. "What the-" He went up to his room to investigate and looked out the window. Sans was clinging to the wall of the house, trying not to let the falling snow he was slipping off. "SANS!"

"P-Papyrus!" Sans tried to reach out, but began slipping so he put his hand back against the wall. Papyrus scooped up his little bro.

"H-how did you get away from him?"

"Another ERROR helped me!"

 _There's more than one!?_ Papyrus ignored the fact of another error and just relished in his brother's presence. "C-C'mon bro, I'm creving some of your tacos."

"Yes! I must make tacos for my arrival back home!" Papyrus chuckled as his brother dashed downstairs to make his tacos.

* * *

 **With Frisk and Company…**

 **To Chara, my friend is doing a genocide run, can u beat him up 4 me please?**

"Genocide?" Chara asked. "Sure, when he gets to the final part, I'll be waiting instead of the game's designated Chara. Or whatever they've named the fallen."

 **To Frisk, on a scale of one to ten, how much time do you spend thinking about sans.**

"8…" Frisk admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

 **Finally, Rebirth Sans. Do you worry about what will happen with frisk after you get out of this void or whatever?**

"Well, I mean, I'm out of the void now, and I saw Undyne and some other armored person walking away." Sans admitted. "So, I guess she's alright."

 **Oook, let's try this: BONUS ANNOYING DOGS! That SHOULD give you AT LEAST 1 minute for you to get back to your senpai~**

"Mother! We have a Toby situation!" The MHW Chara called to the Toriel of that universe.

"Sans!" Frisk tried to reach out to him, but the Annoying Dogs were creating a river with their bodies to seperate the 2 friends.

"Oh dear…" Toriel managed to say. She'd never seen this many before.

 **Sans, how do you get nosebleeds? You are a skeleton.**

"The same way I bleed from my stomach in the Genocide run. Not many people know this, but I inject myself with liquid DETERMINATION. That's just the excess DETERMINATION." Sans explained.

 **Hey booklover here. Been a while hasn't it?**

 **Anyway Undyne, on a scale of 1 though 10 how is the nickname Undyne the Undyeing?**

"That sounds F*CK*NG EPIC!"

"Undyne, why did you make a bleeping sound?" Papyrus asked. Undyne responded with a pat to the head for the skeleton.

 **Also how is Alphy? Have you kissed yet?**

"Alphys, I don't see much of her. But I hear she does great things for the war…Please don't tell her about my crush on her!"

 **Papyrus, I have released the spaghetti also do you know about the giant spaghetti monster?**

"SPAGHETTI MONSTER? IS IT A MONSTER THAT LOVES TO EAT SPAGHETTI?"

 **Chara can't you just follow the link that connects you to Frisk?**

"Well, I mean, I'm with Frisk now, who's in the writhing river of Tobys."

 **And to star,**

"Who's Star?" Frisk asked.

 **Frisk kiss sans or I shall tell him about your fantasies you have about him!**

"Which Sans? Besides, I can't really move because of all the Tobys here…"


	16. Frisk feels her Sans crawling on her bac

**Ok…That's an interesting problem…Let's fix that. *teleports Toby dogs to a Toby dog planet and brings the two friends together***

Frisk began to blush as Sans was suddenly smooshed against her. She felt her _Sans_ crawling on her back…

 **Ok now I gotta go clear up something see ya!*teleports***

"Bye? I guess?" Chara waved. As she looked over, she saw herself, well, apparently this form was Male. "I don't think I'm male…"

* * *

 **Back in Underswap…**

 **Hello Underswap Papyrus! *toeses a packet of cigars to US!Papyrus* You don't need to worry about me. I work for good and only good. I actually have a prison for bad ERRORs so don't worry! And if anyone takes your bro again. Tell me and you will have your bro back in less than 15 minutes. See ya!**

"Well, that was strange." US Papyrus stuck the cigar packet in his pocket and walked downstairs to enjoy his tacos with his brother.

* * *

 **Back with Frisk…**

 **To Papyrus; the spaghetti monster is a giant monster made of living spaghetti!**

"LIVING SPAGHETTI!? SANS! WE MUST MEET THE SPAGHETTI MONSTER!" MHW Papyrus shouted to his brother.

 **To anyone listening, are annoying dogs fireproof, cause I gave all the Temmies flamethrowers!**

"Annoying Dogs aren-AHHHH!" Frisk and Sans ducked from the Temmies wielding flamethrowers and riding on Vulkins.

"Whoever did this, if Frisk gets hurt, I'LL BREAK YOU!" Chara smashed the fourth wall. "You hear me!? Touch my Frisk, and I will BREAK YOU!"

 **Undyne can you suplex a house? I bet you can't. Infact, I bet you're weak!**

"What did you say about me!?" Undyne cried. She suplexed 3 stacked houses, before throwing them at the asker.

 **Alphy why you like Undyne? Do you like her muscles?**

"O-oh, n-no one's called me th-that before…" Alphys took a closer look at the question. "Wh-why do I like Undyne? W-well, I admire her…but we've never really met before…why would she like me? A mad scientist that caused so many monsters to melt into Amalgamates…The only other who knows is Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus loaths me for what I did to their dad…He's basically black goop with a skull and hands with holes in them…"

Alphys let out a sigh. "Undyne has courage, something I could never get…"


	17. Love Triangle? Sisters?

**So Chara? "Your" Frisk? Something you want to tell us?**

"I-I, u-uh," Chara stuttered, "y-yeah! _My_ Frisk. The Frisk from my timeline! That's my Frisk!"

 **Undyne that was total awesome.**

"Heck yeah it was!" Undyne shouted.

 **Just hope no one was living there…**

"Oh no, that's just where all the human prisoners that died were in there!"

 **Also what are your thoughts on a certain lizard girl. Did you know many believe she's has suicidal tendencies?**

"Alphys? The great doctor Alphys having suicidal tendencies? Why? How? Is someone blackmailing her!? I'll kill them!"

 **Alphy why do you have to be soo cute?**

"O-oh…th-thank you. No one's ever called m-me that b-before…"

 **Though I am curious. If determination caused the Amalgamates to form why not extract said determination?**

"W-well, even with the Determination extracted, the Amalgamates would- wait, how d-do you e-even kn-know about those!? Oh no! I've been exposed! I-I wish I could r-run, b-but the King needs me!"


	18. Smells like love

**Undyne relax, no one is blackmailing your lizard.**

"Good. I don't want anyone messing with the perfect scientist that is Alphys." Undyne swooned. "She's so good! Did you know that she's been helping monsters with something called 'DETERMINATION?'"

 **She just has regrets.**

"Why would a great scientist like Alphys have regrets?"

 **Perhaps you could give her something to live for, well if it wasn't for the fact you're too scared to ask her out. It's ok, not everyone can be brave.**

"Well, Okay, if you insist. I'll ask her!"

 **Alphy relax, I won't tell a soul**

"O-oh thank-" Alphys began.

 **well besides the the several hundred that live within me and very few others know, and many that do have more important things to worry about.**

"B-but you just sai-"

 **Like hooking you up with a certain spear wielding fish girl.**

"Y-you mean Undyne!? I-I couldn't. Undyne was my first one who signed up for the experiment before I put it in the dust…I h-haven't seen her since…O-Oh God…what if _she's_ an Amalgamate too!?" Alphys covered herself in a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie blanket.

 **so why can't you extract It slowly? Worked for my experiments. If something seems off just put It back**

"W-well you see, the Amalgamates are already what they are. The DETERMINATION has stabilized, but if I take it out, it won't do much…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the CORE**

 **Hey Gaster do to the timeline changing did you escape the void?**

"Escape?" MHW Gaster started. "Well my good sir, This place is not truly the VOID you speak of. Only us Gaster's know. It's actually called Center Of Reality Erased or CORE for short. Even Sanses get this wrong my child, so I'll forgive you. But perhaps Rebirth Gaster could give it a try. Rebirth my good sir?"

"Y-y-y-yes Monster H-h-h-h-hu-h-h-h-h-Human War?"

"Try to travel to Untime. And for the sake of everyone, try to get rid of that stuttering!"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-I'll try." Rebirth Gaster glowed and with a brilliant flash of yellow-ish green, he was sent out into Untime.

"Unfortunately for us, we can only go when our timelines have been messed with too much. There was one universe where instead of a Gaster coming in, it was Alphys, occasionally Sans as well. Or Papyrus. There here in CORE as well. Some have gone Insane, some are still trying to figure a way out for all of us. Me? I gave us a LONG time ago.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Frisk and Co…**

 **Sans, how DO skeletons reproduce?**

"Well, uh, that is a very…abnormal question…" Sans said as he saw Frisk's face begin to flush. She looked so adorable. "Skeleton reproduction is when one skeleton puts their magic into their significant other's stomach region. Either it bee through hands or other places where they store magic. Once the magic of the skeletons comes together, it creates a monster soul. Monster souls will start of weak, which is why the skeleton incubating it has to consume a certain amout of magic everyday." Sans explained. "In other words. Mmmmmmagic…"

 **And...have a map.**

"What? What does this map even say? I can't read it!" Chara shouted as she looked over Sans' shoulders. She looked around, before sighing in relief.


	19. Potato-nation

**Hey Frisk, about your determination problems...**

 **I have le solution!**

"Really? What is it?"

 ***Throws Potato***

 ***The potato fills you with determination!**

"How does a-" Chara started. "You know what, if convenience of a tacky lamp fills you with it, I can see a potato."

"Still can't RESET though. I'm fine with my DETERMINATION though!"

 **So, Sans...**

 **(Insert Boning Joke Here)**

"A boning joke eh?" Sans asked. "Well, at least I'm not Frisk-y!"

 **Anyway, how teh faq do you summon Gaster Blasters, and would it be possible for a human to?**

"Well, I use them with my soul magic. Papyrus is stronger physically but he can only summon bones. I on the other hand have a lot more soul magic but at the cost of physicality. Frisk in her skeleton form can summon different bone creatures because she has the magic power of a boss monster. Boss monsters have more physicalty and magic than regular monsters. Monsters like Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk in her skeleton form would have these powers." Sans explained.

"Frisk has a much more powerful version of my Gaster Blasters. Which looks like a Black boned dragon with red aura and the D.E.M. for a head. As for humans doing this, it'd be only if you were a magician or absorbed a monster soul before it broke."

 **Chara, I know some you's aren't Genocidal, but why do you never use anything but a knife? Surely you could find, oh, I dunno, a sword or something…**

"Many Charas enjoy using knives. Though I found some that like the ballet shoes, though glove, torn notebook, and the other weapons. But Worn Daggers/Real Knives and Sticks mean DETERMINATION, which is our souls." Rebirth Chara explained.

"As for me, I perfer using my Short Sword." MHW Chara told them.

"What's going on?" Toriel asked.

"I have no idea." Asgore whispered. "Sans?"

"Yes?" Both Sanses answered.

"Oh, dear…" Toriel mumbled.

 **Hey Papyrus, the spaghetti monster isn't actually spaghetti.**

 **Plus, it is evil.**

"It isn't?" Papyrus asked. "IS IT A MONSTER THAT DESTROYS SPAGHETTI!? I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!"

 **Alphys, do you like Anime?**

"F-from what I've seen yes. Especially _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_!" Alphys squealed.

 **Alphys you seem to missunderstand. Those souls already know because I absorbed. But don't be to alarmed. I did collected them after their death. Unsurprisingly, there have been a lot of deaths in this war. I mearly complete thier dieing wish. Though I am unsure on how remove them afterworld. Any suggestions?**

"O-oh, you've been absorbing souls? W-well…I-I…Oh I wish Wing was here!"

 **Also, I'm having fun messing with her so she's not an Amalgamate.**

"Undyne's okay? O-Oh good. At least she's not an Amalgamate. I might need to stu- no! You're not like that anymore Alphys!"

 **But onto more important matters than your love life or the fact that I grow stronger from the war. Where can I get a blanket like that?**

"I-I found it at the d-dump with the first season of M- _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…In CORE**

 **Thank you Gaster. I must admit while jumped out of time before, a I have always properly anchored muself so that I might return. Do you think This is why I have never been into the C.O.R.E as you call it?**

"Of course. CORE is for those only who have been truley erased. Untime is basically Purgatory or as some like to call it, the Anti-Void." MHW Gaster replied.

* * *

 **Back in the MHW timeline…**

 **Undyne we both know you will chicken out at the last moment like always. Why even bother? Prehaps I should ask her out? Hmm?**

"No!" Undyne cried. "I'm going!" Undyne ran down to the lab.


	20. Regrets and Solving Problems

**You know Alphy or and the king as well. You seem to be missing a key detail. If humanity threatened all that you loved, what do you think your dying wish would be? Would you cry out for their destruction? Or would you ask for your loved ones to be protected. Because most of humanity in their final moments think of family or of things they wish they could have done. Soldiets especially, did you know that? And while the destruction of thine enemy would ensure those loved one be protected and be the easiest solution, is genocide ever the answer?**

Asgore stayed silent as he looked down. Tears slipped from his eyes.

* * *

"O-oh, w-well. W-we're just doing what the kings tells us. A-after all, the king knows best!" Alphys commented from the basemnet

* * *

"Gorey, are you alright?" Toriel asked.

"No Tori, I am not all right. Whoever has asked me this, is correct."

"I can fix it! I-I just need DETERMINATION!" Frisk annouced.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. You're not going to RESET are you?" The MHW Sans asked.

"I just need enough DETERMINATION in order to stop myself from helping everyone! And create a time space paradox. And only Sans and Chara will remember!"

"WHAT!?" Chara screeched. "Frisk, you're not erasing yourself are you!?"

"Well, no, I'll just basically go back into my monster body. But I don't think that my memories will still be there because timetravel and alternate timelines stories with logic have no story!"

* * *

 **Gaster thank you for the enlightenment, though I shall continue to try to reach the C.O.R.E while remaining attached to reality. After all if I can then that means you all can leave as well. But as for my question how does one extract determination from a soul? I know its been done as it created flowey and the algmites. More importantly could it be modified to extract souls from me?**

"Well, that would be difficult, but I appreciate the effort." MHW Gaster thanked. "As for extracting the DETERMINATION, you might want to go to Alphys's True Lab for the D.E.M. Bluprints."

* * *

 **"Watching undyine In amusment)**

"Hey!" Undyne shouted. "At least spell my name right if you're going to be spying on me!"

"O-oh, hello U-Undyne."

"Alphys. I need to ask you a question."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Do you want to meet me, in the castle garden, around 6:00?"

"Y-you m-mean a d-date?"

"Yes."

"I-I-I-I-I'd love t-to Undyne!"

"Perfect! Pick you up at 6:00!" Undyne walked up to the reviewer. "What the F*CK IS UP!"

* * *

 **Hey rebirth sans are the Temmie's still running around with flamthrowers?**

"yes! and they're riding vulkins!"

"tEM gots ALL DA tEM fLakes!"

"La la la~"

"send help!"

* * *

 **Hi Goat mom! How are you?**

"Goat…Mom? What a strange name. I like it! I am doing swell. A part from 2 Sanses and 2 Charas running around." Toriel gave a worried look to her husband.

 **Oh wait manners (clears throat) Greeting Queen Toriel, how are you this fine day?**

"Oh, no need to be so formal!" Toriel chuckled. "I don't want to be a royal pain!"

 **Screw It, do you still wish to be a teacher?**

"Language! But, yes, I would like to be a teacher when this whole war is over."

* * *

 **Chara, you do know that potatoes are the plant form of determination, right?**

 ***Munches potato***

"Why are they Determination?"

 ***Gaster Blaster charge sound***

 **SHIT**

 **GET DOWN!**

 ***Boom***

 **Well then, potatoes are also magical.**

"Why are they Gaster Blasters!? Wouldn't they be like my DETERMINATION Blasters!?"

 **Ok, Alphys, do you or any of your friends like Attack on Titan?**

 **If not, you don't like anime.**

 **XD**

"I-I like Attack on Titan. Though, I perfer more emotional things than violence."

* * *

 **Gaster, I thought you spoke in wingdings?**

"I do, it's just that it is translated by the author who somehow is everywhere." MHW Gaster commented. "Some Gasters can only speak in WingDings. Like Dark, Darker, Yet Darker Gaster."

* * *

 **Also, Chara, have any genocides used real (not unloaded) guns? Cos a certain friend of mine *indicates Metaton* wants to make a 360 qwickscope compilation. For the views, of course.**

"There have," Chara explained. "but again, we usually use 'DETERMINED' weapons."

 **Wait, Frisk, your save and load powers aren't your determination?**

"They are," Frisk began. "But PRINCE Chara and I have the same amout. I just need more. I can't be 'filled with determination,' I need more. Artificially."

 **Also, I'm here for all your determination needs. Throws Temmie. YOU ARE FILLED WITH DETeMMINATION!**

"I can't be filled with it, I need DETERMINATION shots for this to go back to normal. Then we can get back to fluff."

 **Papyrus, no, the spaghetti monster doesn't destroy spaghetti,**

"OH, GOOD! FOR A MOMENT I THOUGHT-"

 **it kills people. Brutally. Like a genocide play through with thousands of millions of people. That's why we have the holy sauce. Duh…**

Papyrus is confused.

 **Sans, if Papyrus could magic, would his blaster fire spaghetti? Cos mine fired potatoes... I DON'T KNOW WTF IS GOING ON!**

"all monsters can use magic, but skeletons have to use stronger magic to make up for our fragile body. dependin on which soul magic paps is using, depends on which blaster will show up. integrity? Gaster Blaster. Determination? Determined blaster. Paps is mainley kindness, intergrity, patience, and bravery. we haven't seen patient or kind blasters yet, but in different universes, different things can happen. there's a universe where I act like papyrus and love making tacos. wierd huh?"

 **Undyne, do you like Call of Duty? I don't, but I thought the fish lady might *insert Sans laugh here***

"You mean fighting for the monsters? I like fighting, so yes."

 **Some idiot just gave Underswap!Temmie 6 souls. We all know what that means, correct?**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chara cried. "I SAID NO AUs! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!? YOU KNOW WHAT? FRISK, I WILL FIND YOU DETERMINATION! DEAL WITH MONSTROSITY UNTIL I GET BACK!"

"Chara! You're almost as lazy as Sans!"

"HOI!" Photoshop Temmie said in a demonic voice.

"Think we can take 'em?" Prince Chara asked his brother.

"Let's do it!" Asriel took his brother's hand. *insert fusion dance here*

"CHARSRIEL FLOWDREE!"

"Wow…Titan fight!"

"Did someone say Titan Fight!?" Undyne cried.


	21. Kiss Goodbye

**Hey Undyne you stole Sans's line. He's the one that says "What the 'heck' is up."(sorry no bad words)**

"Who cares?" Undyne screamed. "I've got a date with Alphys!"

 **Next Asker:**

 **To Asgore**

 **I wish to apologize for the harshness in my question. But I am proud of you. A good kimg realizes when they have made a mistake. A great king acknowleges and will attempt to correct said mistake. You truly are the greatest of kings. You have earned my respect *bows before Asgore* you are first I have ever knealed before.**

"But why are you bowing to me?" Asgore asked through tears. "I've slaughtered countless humans, and we keep going at this war…Not only that, but now my sons are fighting that Temmie."

 **To Alpys.**

"I-it's Alphys."

 **You however are in dire need of a wake up call! But let me see if I understand this correctly. You are simply following orders yes? Research the holocaust. Its is one of humanity's darkest sins. One that far surpasses what humanity did to monsters. The greatest sins have been committed by 'men just following orders'. But by all means ignore the thousands that have died, ignore the countless spouses that grieve for their lost belove, ignore the countless kids that won't understand why daddy or mommy are not coming home. Ignore that fathers must burry their sons, ignore that brothers have perished in others arms. After all you are just folling orders. Please enjoy your date.**

"O-oh my…I-I didn't know this part of humanity was p-possible. H-h-h-hurting themselves I mean. Religeons being locked up. People that can't help they way they're made being blamed for such nonsense! And the Americans, locking up Japenese Americans because Japan bombed Pearl Harbor? But they didn't do anything wrong. A-Asgore should know about this immediatally!"

 **Undyne you are quite amusing you know that? And so easily manipulated. My advice to correct that fatal flaw is to let go of your pride. You are strong, one of the strongest monsters there is, why should what what anyone says bother you. If I was to call you a coward does it make it true? No! So ignore negative comments. Pride kills! Also Were you really that upset that I mispelled your name that you actally gave me permission to stalk you If I get It right? Alright we have a deal.**

"Well, I didn't have any say it that and you got my name right, so. Great, now I have a stalker."

 **To temmie that wants to go to college.**

 **I am taking you to a place to learn! *Grabs Temmie and telports***

"yAYA! Tem finly go to cool leg! tEM lern to sell tEM aRMORE!"

 **To Toriel**

 **Language? I believe I was using english. *grins cheekily***

"Yes, but it was harsh english!"

 **I am actully curious as to your thoughts on the war. In fact, please read the comment I gave Alphys. While I hate to be harsh, I really like to be the nice guy, I really do, but sometimes to prevent worse actions one must be harsh. I'm sure as a parent you can relate**

"Yes, sometimes it is hard to take care of children and I must be brash."

 **though if I have overstep my boundries I apologize. But onto other matters. *teleports the temmie thays wants to go to college***

"hOI quen! tEM go to cool leg! lern to sell tEM aRMORE!"

 **this Temmie wishes to go to college but cannot due to no prior certfiable education. And what could be better than being taught by a queen as lovey as you? If needing further convincing you could think of it as a practice run for your teaching career.**

"Oh, thank you! I will take good care of this Temmie."

 **Also please check up on Alphys like right now! She has a date to prepare for and might need to be comforted because of my actions. Like I said I do not like to be cruel or mean and I think my presents would only worsen her mood. I will understand if you do not wish to speak to me again.**

"Oh, I'll check up on Alphys if she needs me. She'll always call me on my cell phone she made. Though you've been very helpful with my family and I."

 **Hey Asriel how are you?**

"Well, not too shabby with the Omega Temmie fight."

 **I find it interest that had it not been because of my actions you would have died. what are your thoughts on this?**

"Wow, thanks I guess…"

 **Next Asker:**

 **So I just did a mass murder and...**

 ***throws millions of souls into the air***

 **Have fun! *Laughs***

Frisk has fainted. Determination/Game Over begins to resonate through the room.

 **Mettaton kiss me**

"Well, if you want one darling, I'm afriad I'm busy putting human flesh into my cakes. After it though~!" Mettaton Neo explained.

 **Hey Frisk I ask you to kiss Sans. You know you want to…**

"Which o- Ah, who am I kidding? Sans! Get over here!"

"which one?" MHW Sans asked.

"Rebirth."

"ah, he's currently fighting temmies."

"Tell him to get over here when he gets the chance."

 **Hey are the Temmies still riding vulcans and shooting flamethrowers?**

 **If so, then here is a solution: *Lures Temmies with tem flakes***

The Temmies are subdued now. "well, looks like frisk wanted to see me." Rebirth Sans teleported to Frisk.

She stood up. Leaned in, and gave him a kiss. "!?"

"Run Chara! I need to RUN! WHERE'S THE DETERMINATION?"

"ah, uh…" Sans puts his arms into the air before fainting. "finally!"

 **Chara you should use some of those souls to turn into a hot girl so I can kiss you.**

"Wha- no! Not with Frisk watching!" Chara shouted. "Besides, I don't need any souls!"

"But would you smooch a ghost asker?" Mettaton asked.

 **Prince Chara, Potatoes are determination because they are... Um... I don't know, potatoes? It's hard to explain. Something about the type of photosynthesis, as apposed to Sea Grass. *glances at Alphys* And no, my Gaster Blaster was magic, because of the potato's magical aura.**

"Well, that's a thing that I should know about while fighting a PHOTOSHOP TEMMIE AND THE UNIVERSE IS SPLITTING APART!"

 **Hey Judge Sans, do you need help with the temmies?**

"no, i just need frisk to kiss me again~"

 ***Plays moglovonio***

"AAAHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

 **There, now you have no ears. Wait, you didn't in the first place. Shoot.**

"well, my ear drums are bleeding."

 **Royal Guard Undyne, I meant the game, Call of Duty (abbreviated to CoD) like the fish (ey? EYY?)**

"I thought Sans was supposed to be the 'funny' guy."

 **Ambassador Frisk, sorry, I didn't understand before. Fortunately, I have an idea. Fill yourself with determination, then get Alphys to extract some. Rinse and repeat, until you have enough to do whatever.**

"Well, I'm just getting Chara to get me DETERMINATION form Alphys." Frisk said as she watched the Titan fight.

"Oh right! Alphys!" Undyne relized and ran to her date.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in Center Of Reality Erased…_

 **Ex-Royal scientist Gaster, I guess that makes sense. However, you said the author is omnipotent. Can they see me?**

"Well, I never stated that, but yes. The author can see everyone. However they exist in a similar plane that you askers reside in. Something they like to call, 'Beyond the 4th Wall.'" MHW Gaster explained. "By the way, Rebirth Gaster/Goopy Stutterer is still in Untime. Perhaps someone can help him out soon when the Rebirth timeline comes back."

* * *

 **Royal Guard Trainee Papyrus, the Spaghetti monster basically kills, a lot. But, we use the Holy Sauce to contain it's delicious power.**

"NYOO HOO HOO! I'M GONNA KILL IT THEN!" Papyrus summoned his Bravery and Kindness blasters. The colors that could describe him the best. "WHERE IS IT!?"

 **King Asgore, Why are you called fluffy buns?**

"I've never heard myself being called that."

 **CHARSRIEL FLOWDREE, ooh can I join? *pulls out sniper rifle* Nice name, BTW.**

"Just let us kill this thing and be done with it! Also thanks."

 **Sans have you ever seen steins; gate? If not I think you'll find it l...erm relateable.**

"no. i don't really watch movies. i watch the skies."

 **Chara didn't you say bringing au's into this ask- blog would make it explode?**

"Basically. But as long as no one brings in the 'flying spaghetti monster,' or the 'one-eyed flying purple people eaters.'" Chara explained. "Okay! I found the DETERMINATION!"

 **Finally *summons the flying spaghetti monster***

 **BYE!**

"Hurry and use it!" Chara shouted. "I think Papyrus is fighting a living spaghetti monster and _actually_ killing it!"

"I'm working on it!" Frisk shouted back

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, FIEND!" Blasts were heard from above.

"And done!" Frisk said. "I'm going to miss this place. You and Sans should fill Skele-me on what happened."

"It's so sad that I'm losing you." Chara whispered.

"Don't worry! You have Skele-me! She's the exact version of me!"

"True." Chara smirked. "Only she didn't kiss Sans."

"Thank God for that. I don't even know if he feels that way about me. I was too embarrased."

"Wait, before you go and stop yourself…" Chara kissed Frisk on the mouth. Before she pushed Frisk onto the RESET and brought her back to when Skele-Frisk was about to intercept Asriel and Chara.

* * *

 **Now everything goes back to the way it was before this AU! Except, Gaster's still in Untime. So someone might want to help him. Or not. Your call!**


	22. Dada!

"What the-" Skele-Frisk started.

"No time!" Frisk covered her past-self's mouth. "If you save Asriel, Asgore will have 7 human souls before you fall down. That means he'll go with his plan of war. Especially because Chara will share how cruel the humans were. Toriel will go along with it, so nobody could stop Asgore!"

"How do I know you're not a Genocidal Chara in disguise?"

"We both have a crush on Sans, and we have a repeating dirty dream about him."

Skele-Frisk paused, blushing at herself. "Oh…"

"Now that I have stopped you, I shall cease to exi-" Frisk flashed away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Center Of Reality Erased…_

Frisk teleported in. "So _this_ is the place where people go when they cease to exist." She looked around. "It's too dark for my liking."

"Dark, Darker, Yet Darker small one." MHW Gaster told her.

* * *

 _Back in Reality of Chapter 5…_

 **I'll try and help Gaster. -Gets Gaster out of Untime-**

"H-h-h-h-hooray! I-i-i-i-i-I'm al-l-l-live!" Gaster stammered.

"Oh, hi Gaster!" Frisk greeted. "How did you get here?"

"Th-th-through the p-p-p-power of ask-k-k-k-kers!"

"Huh."

 **Anyway, now Chara, I think you need to talk to Frisk about your feelings. It's not good to bottle up your feelings and I don't think kissing someone on the lips qualifies as just friends.**

"What are you t-talking about?" Chara hid. "Frisk is in love with Sans and only feels as if I'm a sibling. P-plus A-Asriel and I did it a-as s-siblings."

 **Sans, you also need to talk to Frisk. I think this whole experience made it quite clear that Frisk has some VERY strong feelings for you so you need to talk to her and tell her whether you feel the same or not. It's the only way anything can move forward, be it friendship or love.**

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear with that comment about Frisk kissing me before the song 'Megalovonio,' began playing. But I'll wait til Frisk is good and ready to tell me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in CORE_

 **Dude, DETERMINATION is one hell of a drug.**

"It's not really a drug." MHW Gaster explained.

"More of a superpower." Frisk said.

* * *

"F-f-f-f-frisk? Why a-a-a-a-are you a skel-el-eleton?"

"DETERMINATION after I died allowed my skeleton to break free of my flesh and muscles in order to come back as a skeleton. Probably because I dies pre-maturly."

"You d-d-d-do relize what th-th-this means, yes?"

"Uh, no…"

"My child now!"

"wat."

"Y-y-y-you're a skeleton. My child!"

"Gaster no!" Frisk called as Gaster took her through a shortcut.


	23. Nosebleeds

**Sans! How powerful are you?**

"pretty powerful, i guess."

 **Like, if Alphys cracked the barrier between untime and the usual-verse, could you pull Gaster through?**

"you mean that place that i was stuck in along with some AUs? i didn't see my gaster in there, but you could always check the void."

 **So Gaster, is there any way to break through the fourth wall?**

"O-o-o-of course! I-i-i-it's very fragile y-y-you know."

 **Not in this, of course. However, I kinda need to help a friend in another fix, but can't because of a wall like this. Any suggestions?**

"W-w-w-well, you could try y-y-your reviewer p-p-p-powers."

 **HoI TEmmIe! GESs HoW LOnG It tOoK tO TYpE THS OuT ON MoBIle!**

"hOI! I gEs thIrtEEn mInUtEs!"

 **So. Frisk. You gonna get frisky again? Or is Sans gonna take you to the bone zone?**

"Uhhhh…" Frisk covered her face to try to hide the blush from Gaster. It didn't work out so well because she started to nosebleed liquid DETERMINATION.

"O-o-o-oh! I _knew_ it! W-W-W-Wilson! Our sh-sh-sh-ship came true!" Gaster picked up Frisk in a hug and began to spin. "Th-th-this is the greatest daughter-in-law I could ask-k-k for! I'm so happy! My mind was able to have my son fall in love with the most perfect mate for him!"

It seems that Frisk has crashed. Reboot?

 **Papyrus, I was about to ask how you fought a spaghetti monster and won, but that was in another time... *spawns spaghetti monster hologram* FIGHT!**

"OH MY GOD! A MONSTER MADE OUT OF SPAGHETTI!? THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY, OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S LIFE!"

 **OMFG CHARA KISSED FRISK…**

 **Waitttt…**

 **Right, alt timeline. Ignore me…**

"No, it wasn't Prince Chara that kissed Frisk, it was me. B-but A-asriel and I did it all the time as _siblings!_ "

 **So. How're Mettaton**

"I'm doing fabulous darling~ Thanks for asking!"

 **and Flowey?**

"Oh, hi, welcome to the Underground I guess…Exit is through that door and all the way at the other end of the hall."

 **Undyne, can you supplex a black hole?**

"Of cour-"

"Undyne don't you dare!" Alphys yelled wearing her dress. "If you bring in a black hole it could end all life as we know it!"

"S-sorry Al."

 **Alphys, you'd better ask Undyne out on a date or... Or... I WILL FIRST!**

"Well, we're going on a date right now, so."

 **MWEH HEH HEH!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…in Underswap_

"someone took my laugh!" US! Sans cried.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Frisk?" Toriel asked.


	24. Daddy Gaster

**Hi Gaster I've been throwing potatoes into the C.O.R.E and even managed to retrieve one!**

"Well, good for you, I guess. I could've sworn that other guy was also liking potatoes, though he could just be a fan of 'The Mysterious MrEnter.' Wilson and I enjoy his 'Admirable Animations!'" Gaster looked over to his dubbed "Daughter in law." "Also it seems that Frisk is not okay." Gaster looked down at the fainted Frisk. He stayed silent for a moment. "Wilson! No! You're not allowed to draw on Frisk's face!"

 **Unfortunately, the process is not yet survivalable It will turn you inside-out, but improvement right? Also I am sorry if any potatoes hit you.**

"No, no potatoes hit me or Wilson whilst stuck in C.O.R.E."

 **Anyway Alphys I need the D.E.M. blueprints**

"Wh-what? Why?"

 **As My soul count how now reached into the billions. I hope to reverse engineer it to create a SOUL EXTRACTOR to remove some of them.**

"Y-you've b-been ab-absorbing souls? W-well, I-I don't know if you need t-to r-reverse engineer the D.E.M., Y-you might just need to work with the others. The B.E.M., the J.E.M., the K.E.M., the P.E.M., The I.E.M., and the Pr.E.M. I-I've got the b-blueprints…"

 **And as a way to increase my chances if getting them I have the orginal copy of you kissie aniame thsts been signed by all the actors. Deal?**

"I already have one. Besides, I may have the blueprints, but it's all written in WingDings. I don't know what to do with them. They're Underground somewhere."

 ***Stalking Undyne* *prepares to throw a confused salmon at Undyne if noticed***

"So, uh, are you done talking to, whatever that was?"

"Y-yes, s-sorry Undyne."

 **Oh Toriel (and I hope this is the right universe) how is Temmie's teaching going?**

"I don't recall trying or offering to teach Temmie. Temmie already has a degree in Buisness Managment."

 **Also I might be making your kid cry soon, just going to yell at them.**

"Wait, what? You know where Frisk is? She's missing and, I'm just so worried-"

 **So Frisk now that you saw how bad you messed up I decided to help you.**

"…" Frisk seems too saddened to speak.

 **Here is Asriel's soul right before he died. Maybe this time you can get it right?**

"…" Frisk's pinpricks of pupils have dissapeared. You don't know when to quit.

 **Hmm, all you have to do is give it to Flowey. NOTHING ELSE! Simple right?**

"…" Frisk seems about to cry. You keep going.

 **I grabbed it right as it was about to shatter, you know like I told you to do, remember that?**

"…" Frisk has small tears pricking her eyes. You push further.

 **You have no idea how lucky your little gambit worked. If you mess up bad enough you could easily write yourself out of the multiverse! That also includes the C.O.R.E and every other Frisk as well.**

"…" Frisk is now crying liquid DETERMINATION. You're disgusting.

 **This backlash would also collapse the universe it happened killing everything inside!**

"I'm sorry…" Frisk whispered inaudibly. You're worse than a regular human.

 **Listen ne-**

"I'd rather you not talk to Frisk that way." Gaster cut in, distracting Frisk with a baby Gaster Blaster. "You think you're so clever, just because you can manipulate them and Chara through-out the game? Frisk has her own mind. Her own personality. We all do. Now," Gaster brought out his Skele-Dragon with a Much more scarred, royal, dangerous looking Gaster Blaster, "I suggest you start treating Frisk like a person, and not some personal toy for you to use to make yourself happy with the so called 'Ultimate Ending.' Somethings can be saved, but if Flowey were to have a monster soul, he would not refer back to Asriel, only gain feelings."


	25. Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

**To Gaster you really think that frightens us? We are legion.**

"I'm afraid you don't understand. This Blaster, is a SPITE Blaster. The Ultimate attack. DARK RED attacks will immediatally bring your HP to 0."

 **But you are correct, Frisk is indeed her own person. ARG! There are far to many souls inside this body and I am losing myself to the multitude of voices. Several of us barely escaped a collapsing universe and it was not a pleasent experice.**

"Why didn't you just get CORE Frisk to help?" Gaster asked.

 **As for Asriel's soul, We care not if it returns him to Asriel or simple gives him emotion there is no ultimate goal or ending that we desire, it was mearly a request from soul 4,365, or Haley.**

"Well, your 'legion,' seems to be in a state of panic. Tell you what, I'll get the S.E.M. Blueprints, and you can figure out how to use it."

 **It is Flowey's choice to recieve it. If he objects then We shall return it at the exact time we recieved it.**

"Undoubtly, Flowey will accept it for power, but slowley relize he will start gaining feelings."

 **Frisk WE -Gah- I am sincerly sorry, what ails you? Perhaps I can aid you. No charge and no strings attached. You are the last one I wish to manipulate. I am so so sorry.**

"Why are you sorry? I didn't listen to you, I didn't do what you asked. And I still want to make everyone happy." Frisk sobbed

 **To Toriel. I apologize It appears I had the wrong universe. It is so hard to keep track of the ones I want.**

"I don't understand." Toriel held her paws to her temple.

 **Anyway Frisk is with a skeleton named Gaster. Though I am not sure that helps.**

"Gaster? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"toriel." Sans snuck up behind Toriel with his eye sockets compleatly black. Chara, who was beside him (but still invisible to everyone), doing their creepy face. "what did that asker say?"

"G-Gaster."

 **Also, in this universe, do you still wish to be a teacher (if you ever wanted to) or are you already one?**

"I-I'm already a teacher." Toriel looked back to where Sans used to be, but he'd teleported away.

 **We thank you Alphys for the blueprints. Would you like the machine after we are finished with it? Perhaps in exchange for the blueprints or help with building bodies similiar to Mettatons? To house the souls of course.**

"No, no help with that. Good luck trying to decode them."

 ***Continues to stalk Undyne***

"It feels like, someone," Undyne thought aloud. "Wants to hit me with something!" Undyne pointed to the bush the asker were hiding in. The asker threw the confused Salmon at Undyne. Undyne slashed it with her spear.

 **To Shopkeeper Temmie,**

"hOI! I'm tEmmIE!"

 **Perhaps we can do business,**

"yAYA!"

 **I have in my possion a large amout of rare minerals such as gold and diamond.**

"whOA! YOU gOts thE mUns!" Temmie's eyes grew wide at the amount.

 **I would like to finance any buisness plans you may have. I ask for only two things. If Toriel wishes to become a teacher you shall use some of the profits to build a school. The other thing is matetial to help me build myself a machine. If there is no profot you are not required to meet these obligations.**

"tEm nEEd mUns tO rUn thE shOp! bUt. thAT's. OkAy!"

 **If profits fo not reach the necessary amounts to finance these obligations some of the profit shall be put asise till such a time that they do. At no time are you required to return to amount given and any and all assets shall be yours after the obligations have been meet. Do we have a deal?**

"dEAl!"

 **Frisk what is a normal day for you?**

"Being a skeleton, crushing on Sans, and I guess being dragged to places against my will is now normal too." Frisk glared at Gaster. Gaster chuckled and gave her a folded picture. She unfolded it and peeked. "Being teased about my crush is also normal now." She crumpled up the picture and threw it at a laughing Gaster.

 **Gaster where do you keep your blasters?**

"They just come whenever. Wilson takes care of them."


	26. Where in the World is San's Girl?

**We are are not in s state of panic, dear Gaster.**

"I don't remember even hinting at that…"

 **Just anger. After all many of us were murdered.**

"Oh, You poor things." Frisk swooned.

 **And as for your ultimate attack while it is true it will shatter a soul in one hit we have a multitude of souls to spare, we discovered this when we did battle with a genocidal Chara.**

"Those guys are always so creepy…" Frisk crossed her arms and closed her eyes..

 **It would destroy is us after a while this is true but we could take a few blasts.**

"You seem to misunderstand. It will shatter _any_ and _all_ souls caught in the blast."

 **You however are one to fear**

"Why is that? I have nothing to fear directly. In fact, I'm quite happy. My entire family is here in this universe. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Wilson, and Asgore."

 **as a ccorrupted or insane Gaster nearly destroyed us. And was already turning to dust.**

"Oh…Haha! A Badster must've found his way out of CORE, or someone released him."

 **As for Core Frisk, they did save some of us, but others were found by me. As for my question do all Gasters know Spite magic?**

"It was discovered by 'Insomniac' Gaster, and Sans has vauge awareness about it, but,only 3 know about it. One of them being me and another is a different entity known as 'Soulrisk.'"

 **To frisk, yes you did something different but you are a child, we have had centuries to learn. It was…unfair of us to expect differently of you. Simply learn from this as everything turned out relatively ok.**

"Alright!" Frisk said, getting excited. "I'm DETERMINED to not let you down this time!"

Gaster laughed. "Maybe you're also determined to play me some piano. It's right outside the door."

"Yay!"

 ***teleports gold to Temmie***

"yAYA! tEM gEt dA mUns!" Temmie winked.

 ***looks at Undyne* you just killed a fish you know that right? Eat squid! * throws.a kraken at undyne and runs off* meep meep!**

"That is it!" Undyne yelled. "I am a Pirahna! And you can't escape me! NGAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 ***kisses flowey as I go bye* latie cutie!**

"What in the f*ck!?" Flowey cursed before looking back to see Undyne charging and jumping over him.

 **To Muffet may I purchase some spider cider. I wold like as many as thus gold bar will get.**

"Ahuhuhuhu~ Here you go~" Muffet gave the asker 2,361 Spider Ciders. "Hello Undyne~" Muffet greeted as Undyne continued to chase the asker.

 **Oh and a warning Gaster, if you are like that other Gaster who experimented on children then don't. Just don't. Though I am sure you are a decent type.**

"Why would I experiment on children?" Gaster said holding Frisk. "I know there are some Gasters have created Sans and Papyrus as experiments, but I will do anything I can to protect my sons! In fact,"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

"Well Gaster," A hooded figure held the two skeleton brothers over the CORE. "Give me the blueprints, or your sons lives."

"No, even if I give you the blueprints, you'll throw my sons over the CORE edge then push me over as well, claiming you and your daughter, Alphys, as Royal Scientists."

"Well, I guess they were right when you were called 'The Smartest Monster in the Underground.'"

"I won't allow that!" Gaster pushed the monster down into the CORE. With the last bit of his magic, he blasted his sons to saftey and created a pulse to erase the monsters memories of the 2 rivals who were now plummeting to their doom.

All that Sans could remember was the name, and Gaster pulling a monster down into CORE.

* * *

"So there you have it. That's my life story." Gaster finished.

"Poor Gaster…" Frisk hugged him.

… **Wait, where is Frisk?**

"She's with me behind the Waterfall door." Gaster said with a smile.

 **Are they(?) in the void with Gaster? Or did they actually do it and reset the timeline properly?**

"Oh, the _other_ Frisk with the memories of the 2 timelines? _She's_ in C.O.R.E. I presume." Gaster explained.

 **Thanks for the answer, G. I'll continue to try out ideas. In the meantime, would it be possible for us reviewers to help weaken the barrier between Untime and the normal universe with our combined power?**

"Possibly, with it only being temporary. Though, the people in Untime want to stay in Untime."

 **Sorry Undyne, not trying to get you killed. *hands you contained black hole* try this, punk!**

"Thanks!" Undyne supplexed the contained black hole, before throwing it at the other asker.

 **So. Chara. Did the reset actually work? I know Skele-Frisk is back, but then why are Alphys and Undyne still on a date? Or were they on one before?**

"They were on before, apparently one of them was going to propose, but another asker got in the way. It's amusing to see Undyne chase them through the Underground. Especially now that they're in Waterfall. Along with…2…others…?"

 ***Takes Temmie to cool leg* I can't be ballsed typing in temspeak, so you're here to learn grammar. Haaaaaave fun!**

"yAYA! tEM lErn! tEM lErn gOdE!"

 **Flowey, can I haz hug? V3V**

Before Flwoey could answer, the asker was already hugging him. "…I could kill you in so many ways right now…" Flowey groaned.

 **Paaaaap, the spaghetti monster is eeeeevil! IT KILLS! PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS! *Watches and laughs while twirling moustache***

"THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT…" Papyrus thought aloud. "THIS MONSTER HAD ONE TASTE OF MY SPAGHETTI, AND NOW IT IS TOO FULL TO MOVE. JUST LIKE MY LAZY BONES BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled as Sans was gathering his things in the background.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Underswap…_

 **US! Sans, you want your laugh back? Come get it! MWEH HEHHEHHEHHEHHEH!**

"Get back here with my laugh, disembodied voice!" US! Sans began chasing the sound of his laugh being used.

US! Papyrus just facepalmed.

* * *

 **Who is Gaster's wife in this? Herman? Calabri? Arial?**

"O-oh…" Gaster trailed off and became kind of goopy.

"Gaster? What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"M-my memory…I-I-I can't r-r-remember m-m-my own w-w-w-wife!"

"Oh, Gaster." Frisk hugged the goopy scientist. "It's okay. I'm sure your memory will come back. Because nothing is more powerful, than the power of-"

"Determination?"

"What? No!"

"Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"So it's the power of you?"

"No! THE POWER OF LOWER CASE love!"

"Oh…"

* * *

 _With Sans and Chara_

"do we have everything?"

"Yes."

"let's go get our frisk. to the underground!"


	27. Revenge

**Hmm,. a Badster. An interesting term. Also we would like to thank you. With your help (blueprints) we have completed the soul extractor. And it's a complete success. We are at a comfortable 8 billion souls.**

"That's quite a lot." Frisk commented and began to play "Butterscotch Pie (An American Pie Parody) by:SXR/PaPoC."

 **And I suppose since you shared your history we shall share ours. We were a child created in a test tube. We were made to house an obscene amount of souls by a Gaster. It was quite unpleasant. We believe he was trying to create an energy source so that he might resurrect his deceased wife. He was the Gaster we fought. He ended up collapsing the universe out of rage when he failed to revive his wife.**

"W-w-well, at least he r-remembered his wife…" Gaster became saddened.

Frisk noticed this. "Gaster. Gaster…it's okay…I'm sorry for your loss of memories…"

"I-i-it's okay. I have you and Wilson right now!"

 **Now on to lighter subjects, are you a fan of Mozart? You seem like you would enjoy the classic.**

"I have not heard of him."

"He's a human musician. He played stuff, like," Frisk began to play a bit of Mozart's pieces, "this!"

"Oh, that sounds lovely! Wilson, stop snoring!"

 ***still running from Undyne* hmm *pulls rope activating trap that covers Undyne in tomato sauce* haha take that ya gupie!**

"I'M A PIRANHA!" Undyne yelled and suplexed a boulder just because she could.

Meanwhile, Gaster heard it. "What is it Wilson?" A pause. "Someone yelling about different fish species?"

 **Gaster what would you say if I told you about a being named Lord Vortech?**

"Lord Vortech?" Gaster questioned. "What is that?"

 **You might be interested in some of his abilities for example he can travel dimensions and shapshift into anything.**

"Intriguing. I wonder how they would react to me…"

 **Frisk how do you deal with Chara's habits?**

"Depends on what habits. Usually they get me flustered, but, I still love them. And not in the creepy incest way."

 **Gaster have you ever been mistook with Slenderman? *shows him a picture***

"Not that I've heard of. Slenderman…Why does he look so familiar?"

 **p.s. keep Frisk away from him, he kidnaps kids**

"That's it!" Gaster yelled, startling Frisk from her playing of "Butterscotch Pie."

* * *

"Who are you?" A darkbrown, armless, reptilian monster had wandered away from his family to meet this person. They were in a dark suit and had no face, just a compleatly white slate. They extended their arm to the child. "Oh, you want to meet everyone!" The child wrapped his tail around the man's hand…Only to be dragged off to never be seen again.

* * *

"Wilson told me about him…I'm so sorry Wilson…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sans and Chara_

"where are they?"

"Waterfall. Frisk is there with 2 mystery soul's and 2 asker soul's."

"familiar askers or newbies?"

"Familiar."

"who?"

"booklover41 and Shark Lord."

"Shark Lord hasn't been here in a while."

"It's strange…I can't read their asks. As if someone's blocking them."

"wouldn't be surprised. if that murderer can come out of CORE, he can probably block out us from listening in to him probably torturing frisk!"

"How do you even know this guy?"

"he dragged a monster down into the CORE with him. it was when paps and i were still little."

"So he scarred you for life huh…?"

"yup. that was when i learned about death, murder, and suicide."

"Poor life."

"let's just try to find frisk okay?"

"They're in the Piano rehersal area."

"terrible music to hurt frisk's ears i'm guessing."

"You only know the guy from him taking a guy down into CORE with him."

"that doesn't make him good."

"But that doesn't make him evil." Chara smirked.

"what's with that look?"

"I just remember. When we finallly got through to you. And you didn't dunk us. When you took _**him**_ out of us and destroyed _**him**_ from that timeline. We weren't bad, and you saw that. What if-"

"no. he can't be good. especially now that i know who the monster that he brought with him was. now, come on." The 2 were outside the piano room door.


	28. Blaster

***a phantom shark appears in front of Undyne and waves its fin at her before jumping over her, dropping some diamond armor for her and disappearing***

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Undyne questioned. She put the Armor on and began to hunt for the asker, but couldn't see the door they were hiding in.

 **Temmie, how many Temmie Flakes can I get with this? *shows her a golden Temmie statue***

"wOAH! yOU gOts…dA mUns!" Temmie gave you 1,342,896 Temmie Flake packs.

 **Muffet first how strong does a regular sized tarantula have to be to knock someone out by simply ramming into them.**

"Ahuhuhuhuhu~" Muffet chuckled. "Simply by running into them would be as strong as my friend, Spiro~ And they would have to do it to the back of the head~"

 **Second how many Spider Donuts can I get with this? *shows her a diamond the size of her pet***

"Th-that…that's enough money to reunite the clans! W-we'll be together again! I-I'll get you your Spider Donuts!" Muffet cheered. She gave the asker 2,455,936 Spider Donuts. "Thank you~"

 **Papyrus, ever considered starting your own Puzzle Emporium?**

"NO, I HAVE NOT. BUT NOW I AM!"

 **and have this *gives him a statue of him made from diamonds for his bones, obsidian for his shadows, and rubies for the scarf and other red items on him* how do you like it?**

Papyrus made a loud and long gasp. "I…I…I LOVE IT!"

 **Shop Temmie, the Temmie with grey hair, what would you say if I gave you a nickname, Grey?**

"yAYA! tEM lIkE thAt nIcknAme!"

 **Chara who scares you? Burgerpants scares me...look at his faces he looks like a killer when he's doing them.**

"No one scares me!" Chara shouted, but sounded unsure of themselves. They remembered getting stabbed by Sans. They remembered their face being covered in black goop coming from their eyes and mouth, trying to choke them. Chara shook their head.

 **Bob, the Temmie, what is the deal with the dragon in that picture with Temmie? *points at said picture***

"Ah yes, that was when our founder liberated us and took control of the dragon's treasure hoard cave for our town." Bob explained while looking at the picture.

 **Gaster what are your hobbies?**

"Well, I do enjoy doing science, making puzzles, cooking for my sons, and listening to piano. Though my favorite song is one that makes me feel bad. It's called 'You Monster.' I feel like I know it from someone very close to me…"

 **Also is CORE an anagram for something?**

"I-I, I remember it stands for Center Of Reality Erased. I was the top scientist on that project. I, don't know why I wanted to do it so much. Asgore heard that people that had their souls shattered went there, and he was on board all the way. Sorry, I'm rambling again."

 **Papyrus there is another Flying Spaghetti Monster on the loose, and it's kinda insane...he came from a crazy world inhabited by many multi colored versions of a human named Mario, guess whose. Oh and he has a cannon and can grow to a giant.**

"ANOTHER ONE? DOES HE ALSO WANT SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SPAGHETTI? HE MUST"VE HEARD HOW GREAT IT WAS FROM THE OTHER SPAGHETTI MONSTER!"

 **Chara what would you say if I told you about spicy chocolate? Yes spicy chocolate exists and try this one out *gives Chara a bar of chocolate made with hot sauce in it* be glad it isn't made of ghost peppers, those peppers are the most spiciest peppers ever known.**

Chara ate the SpiChoco. HP +18! "Oh my god." Chara started. "This is the best thing that;s ever happened to me!"

 **Alphys there are much worse going on with humanity nowadays and if you don't mind me asking what started your love for anime?**

Alphys stopped looking at the small box in her hand. "I guess it started when I was trying to commit suicide and met Undyne. Undyne started pointing out different things that interested me. She soon got interested in it too and we began to watch 'anime' together. We really enjoyed it for different reasons."

 **so gaster how do you like frisk? (and not in some creepy romantic way) cuz you seem really happy together**

"Frisk is the daughter I've always wanted. Especially due to her love of o many things. Even though we barely know each other, we have so many interests. That and I like to show her some of Sans's pictures from his childhood and make her flustered from them."

 **by the way frisk won't toriel and asgore start getting worried about your whereabouts? you've been gone for while...then again this whole timeline dimension thing may be messing with my knowlage as to how much time has passed**

"Oh!" Frisk relized. "I-I should've been paying attention. I guess I have been down here for a while…"

 **hey chara when you find frisk don't forget to make her blush with embarrassment gain by talking about her fantasies it's adorable to see**

"Duely noted." Chara said as Sans brought out his Integrity Blaster.

 **Gaster be careful, Sans and Chara are nearby and they think your harming Frisk.**

"Why would they think I would be harming Frisk? I erased _all_ memories, good and bad, about me and Johnson." Gaster asked while a Blaster charging noise was muffled.

 **Frisk you might want to be ready for Sans and Chara to burst in at any moment. Sans thinks Gaster is a very bad man.**

"What do you-" Frisk was cut off by the sound of a Blast Beam. It caused enough to make Wilson, the child from the Slenderman kidnapping flashback, stop using his invisibility that he gained from CORE.

Megalovania began to resonate and Frisk remembered the Genocide Route. She couldn't handle it. She can't handle the memories like Chara. Her body had done it while Chara could look away. Frisk held her hands to her temples and began to have a panic attack, her red magic blazing from her eyes, nearly encasing her head in red magic smoke.

 ***sees Sans and Chara about to hurt Gaster* not today, *turns their souls green and somehow places glue on Sans' feet and ghost glue on Chara's feet***

"what in the-" Sans nearly cursed until he saw the samll, armless, grey lizard child trying to calm Frisk down. The child had pure white eyes that made Chara shiver.

 **Sans and Chara hear out Mr. Gaster. He isn't doing anything, that yelling was because I brought up memories about an evil being named Slenderman, sorry Gaster.**

"why should i, when frisk is over there having a panic attack!? probably because of something that murderer did!" Sans let his lone eye blaze bule as he aimed his Blaster.

"The prototype for the Spite Blaster!" Gaster recognized and stood in front of Frisk. "Using yours and Papyrus's natural Integrity Soul Magic! It seems that that's all you've been working on Sans. Judging by your soul."

Sans flinched, but still tried to look intimidating.

"Oh, a unique ability too now?" Gaster studied Sans's soul. "Judgment? I've never heard of it. Ah, you've also mastered Karmic Retribution. The Preserverence Resovior Stealer. Honestly Sans. I thought you would use the actual scientific names. After all, you do have a PhD my son."

"a tyrant will always find pretext for his tyranny…" Wilson said in a scratchy voice.

 **Sans your father isn't a bad man, he is a good man, who was protecting you during the CORE incident.**

"my dad?" Sans thought for a moment. "i, i never met my dad…"

"Do you remember his voice, Sans?"

"i-it's all so fuzzy."

Frisk let out a groan. "My head is throbbing." Apparently the music had sopped when Gaster had made Sans flinch.

"frisk!" "Frisk!" Chara and Sans nearly said at the same time.

"are you okay?" Sans rubbed her back and caressed her cheekbone. She felt butterflies in her stomache.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." Frisk admitted. Frisk glanced over and saw Chara and Gaster making dirty hand gestures. _Oh OmegaFloweySAVEFile, there's 2 of them now!?_ Chara showed the picture that Gaster showed Frisk earlier and signed something _very_ dirty.


	29. Explanation is not Child Friendly

*covers Undyne in fish flakes* fold for the goldfish! *runs off dodging spears*

"There you are!" Undyne shouted. "Get back here brat!"

Gaster I think it's time Sans learns the truth about you don't you think?

"I don't want Sans to remember Johnson…Johnson…he…he…" Gaster's head started to hurt. "Ow…"

By the way have you met a human called the Doctor?

"The…Doctor? The Doctor of what?"

Papyrus what are your hobbies?

"Making Puzzels, Spaghetti, Solving the daily Junior Jumble, Yelling at my brother for making puns, and Signing autographs for my fans!" Papyrus explained as he and Monster Kid were in a spaghetti eating contest.

Grey the Temmie what is a great day for you?

"gEttIng lOts Of mUns And hAngIng OUt wIth prOUd pArEnt tEM!" Grey yelled.

Muffet did I accidentally break you?

"No, I'm just so glad that I no longer need to charge outrageous prices for my Spider goods, and the spider clans can finally come back together." Muffet weeped.

Undyne what's a normal day for you?

"Well, hanging out with Alphys and watching Anime. Getting cooking lessons from Toriel with Papyrus. And going out to eat, usually large game. Just don't tell Frisk. I bet she'd freak out saying that 'animals have feelings and we should respect them.'" Undyne rolled here eyes, and continued to trak the other asker.

Oh and *gives her a homing spear*

"What the-?"

...I know a guy.

"Thanks I guess." Undyne went to aim it, only to relize she'd lost the asker.

Chara since you like the spicy chocolate so much, try one made from ghost peppers.

Chara ate it, and began to weep, not because of the heat, but because how good it tasted.

Wilson what is your view of Dr. Gaster?

"my…view?" Wilson thought for a moment. "i guess he's my hero. he kind of took care of me while we were in CORE…and he always reassures me after I have a night mare."

*after losing undyne* Hello Gaster, Sans, Frisk, and Chara.

"aren't you forgetting someone?" Wilson stared at the asker with his blank face.

I have been exploring the multiverse when I ran into a succumbs Frisk.

"Succumbs as in resisting a murderous Chara?" Frisk asked back.

"or succumbs as in dead?" Sans finished.

Which was weird. More importantly she introduced me to a female Sans who I somehow now a date with.

"that's strange." Sans told Frisk.

Gaster, Wilson, and Chara approached. "Break up my OTP…" Gaster began.

"and you're going to have a very unpleasent experience." Wilson finished.

When the 2 walked away Chara looked to the asker. "I honestly don't care if you break them up or not." Chara told them.

She said If I was lucky she would go to the bone zone with me.

Gaster forced a frown, trying not to laugh. Sans and Frisk looked very uncomfertable and moved away from each other. Chara burst out laughing until Wilson said, "what's the bone zone?"

Anyway my question to you four

"Five!" Wilson shouted, his face still blank.

is what IS the bone zone. The SOULS either laugh at me or say they will tell me when I am older, which I don't indersterdand as I am older than them. Is it a Skelton club?

Gaster sat the asker down. "You see, when a mommy skeleton, and a daddy skeleton, love each other very much…they have a baby snuggle, and in a few months, a baby skeleton is delivered to them."

"i don't get it." Wilson commented.

Frisk covered her face with her hands as Chara kept whispering to her. Sans felt kind of weirded out by how much Chara hung out with Frisk, even if they couldn't really leave their side unless it was outside source messing with it.


	30. Star Wars

**Gaster *whispers so only Gaster could hear* I meant the truth that your his and Papyrus' father.**

"O-o-o-oh…that…I don't think Sans is ready for me to tell him that." Gaster explained.

"plus, he'll probably yell 'no!' like that one movie about space fights." Wilson said in his monotone voice.

"W-w-w-wilson, don't you mean Star Wars?"

"sure."

 ***regular voice* the Doctor is a Time Lord that travels through time and space in a blue box**

"Oh!" Gaster realized. "Frisk might know them then! We'll tell her about it later when Chara's done making fun of her."

 **Papyrus the other Flying Spaghetti Monster has a unique ability, it can summon spaghetti rain...oh look there it is and it has gone cuckoo crazy**

"SPAGHETTI RAIN!?" Papyrus stood in the rain, like a child trying to catch all the raindrops in his mouth.

 **Undyne did Toriel ever punish you for sending Frisk down a cliff,**

"I don't remember sending Frisk over a cli-" Suddenly remembered that she broke the bridge and sent Frisk down into the trash zone. "Oh dear what have I done!?"

 **if not what would you think she would do if she found out?**

"Probably cook me alive!" Undyne panicked.

 **Oh here this should help you find the asker *hands her a pair dimension finding goggles***

"Thanks! I see them now!" Undyne charged after the soul signature to the other asker.

 **Muffet what started your love for baking?**

"I guess it would've been some spiders telling me about eating Toriel's pie and how good it was." Muffet remembered. "I always baked after that and got enough money to leave the RUINS. However, some spider clans began to argue about who lived where. That's why I wanted enough money to become their queen and help them get along."

 **Oh...thank you Gaster. I didn't think skeletons could become pregnant through hugs. Why are the souls still laughing?**

Gaster began to sweat nervously and looked over at Wilson before talking. "It's not…hugging…it's a specific snuggle tha-" Gaster tried to finish until Chara pushed him out of the way

"That Frisk thinks of all the time!" Chara cheered.

"CHARA!" Frisk began chasing Chara with a DETERMINED BLASTER. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You're still a Pacifist!" Chara called back.

 **Sorry Wilson I was distracted. I found this new hobby that helps teach dodging skills and keep in shape. It's called aggravating Undyne. Sounds fun right?**

"kinda, but," Wilson gave the asker a blank stare. "W]what's an undyne?"

 **Anyway I had a guy build me an anti-homing device, never know when one might need it.**

"cool i guess." Wilson just stared at the asker right into their soul.

 **Two, the other Frisk succubus as in lust demon.**

"Oh…" Frisk trailed off as a shiver ran through the entire chapter being written. "I think I met the publisher's Lust Demon before…Cherrelsel was it?" Chara nodded to Frisk. "Yeah Cherrelsel." Frisk confirmed from Chara's nod.

 **Oh and Gaster you make a very lovely lady and a very scary mom.**

"I'm a woman in that timeline!? You must be in the Genderswap AT then." Gaster concluded.

 **Greetings Flowey,**

"Howdy. I would introduce myself, but apparently you already know me and have been in the underground before." Flowey smirked.

 **I found another asker in a parallel universe, who is apparently a female me.**

"Oh great, _another_ version of you? Well doesn't this day just keep getting better and better." Flowey gave a demonic face with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

 **and seems to have kidnapped you with the intention of carrying your babies.**

"What!?" Flowey cringed. "Do you know how wrong that is!? That's Pedophilia! And Necrophilia! And Beastiality! You disgust me." Flowey finished in a demonic voice.

 **If you do not give Chara a hug and say 'I love you' I shall unleash her upon you.**

"Chara? Chara…Chara's a ghost now…I bet they would hardly recognize me. While _Undertale_ was based off of how Annoying Dog saw the world and followed Frisk, I doubt Chara would still believe that their baby brother turned into a demonic flower." Flowey explained. "But I'll still do it. Even if I can't-" Flowey paused. "Hee hee hee~ it's funny…I _feel_ happy, but I'm crying…Soul Sparks are weird."

Flowey tunneled from New Home to the Piano Room and spotted Chara leaning against a wall. He tunneled so he was behind Chara. He wrapped his leaves around Chara's neck, and in an Asriel voice, he spoke. "I love you Chara…I miss when I was still him…" Flowey tunneled away and Chara nearly had a panic attack.

"Chara, what's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"I-I-I-I heard, A-Asriel…" Chara whispered.

 **P.S. she also wants to see if, like a normal flower, if you can carry babies as well. Bye~**

"I can't you pedophiliac, necrophiliac, beastiality asker. I can't even harbor more than a soul spark in my body."

 ***puts a parrot on Undyne's should* Avast ye matie! Hahaha *tosses one sword to Undyne***

"Finally!" Undyne used her green soul magic to keep the other asker from escaping. "Fuhuhuhuhu! This is for interrupting my date!" Undyne swung the sword and clashed against the asker's own sword.


	31. Wilson's Identity

***swordmaster's soul takes over* is that all ye got ya guppie? Have at thee! Haha! *parrys* come on ya minnow, PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT!**

"NGAAAAAHHHHH! We'll see who's the fight master after this!" Undyne chuckled.

 **Act* Distract Undyne**

 **Hey Undyne I burned your house down again.**

"You what!? Do you know how long it took Alphys and I to build it!?" Undyne has a new target now. Undyne turned their souls green instead. Letting the other asker escape for a bit.

 **Gaster *whispers to only he can hear* well in that case just let Sans know that you knew their father very well.**

"Well Sans." Gaster began. "I know your father very well."

"what about my mom?" Sans inquired. Gaster slumped down. Frisk gave Sans a glare. "it was just a question!" He told her.

"Well, your mother is a very sensitive subject to Gaster."

"how was i supposed to know!?"

"Hey you 2!" Chara yelled. "Stop acting like Underfell characters."

 ***normal voice* okay and, forgive me Wilson, what would you do if you confronted Slenderman?**

Wilson stared for a few moments before he started to shed tears. "i-i-i-i-i w-w-w-would r-r-r-run…"

 **Sans have you tried homemade ketchup?**

"yes, and it is delicious." Sans said as he put his arm around Frisk's neck to pull her closer to him. Frisk glared at Chara and Sans felt jealousy spike in his throat.

 **Chara I guess you have a new favorite chocolate huh?**

"Yes! And I'm waiting to see what shipping Frisk will choose…She's so close…"

 **Wilson what are your hobbies?**

"watching people, doing science, watching _steven universe_ , playing _minecraft_ , listening to the band genesis, playing _kingdom hearts_ , playing _pokemon_ , and jumping timelines."

 **...this Wilson guy is Goner Kid.**

"well, i guess that's what my nickname has become."

 ***summons Monster Kid***

"Aww…I was in the middle of eating spaghetti rain with my hero, Papyrus." MK complained.

 **hey mk meet goner kid or undyne and sans.**

"I've already met Undyne and Sans before but…who's this "Goner Kid?'" MK caught sight of Wilson.

"Jeremiah is that you?" William asked. "No, you're his son. You're Spike. But everyone calls you Monster Kid. Which is strange because there are multiple Monster children on the surface that were younger than you when you were in the Underground."

 **i will never kill only act and spare and possibly now*slashes his determination sword and jumps into a hole in spacetime***

"i like that guy." Sans commented.

"Me too. Frisk agreed.

 ***the child reading this fills SXR with determination***

"What child is reading this?" Chara asked.

Suddenly, from beyond the 4th wall, a girl with choppy brown hair who was a distinct age above 3, wearing red cat's eye glasses, black cargo shorts, and a yellow shirt using black outlines and lettering describing a fair theme fell onto the ground. "Well looks like I've been summoned from the other 'Reportable Offence!' story that I have to the other one." She held onto her Ruby locket with a diamond studded J on it and felt it. "Sorry turtlelove2001…"

"Hi SneaselXRiolu." Frisk greeted. "Wait, who's going to be posting stories now?"

"Probably my OCs…Oh dear, my account's in trouble. Looks like my SU stories will update consistently as well as this one for the rest of my vacation…Hopefully they at least continue others that people have been waiting for like 'My SOULs to Keep,' and 'Baby Bones and Broken Goats.'"

"You do realize we have no idea what those are right?" Chara asked.

"Gaster and Frisk know because they actually look along with my other OCs. I would go into detail about them, but we'd be here all day…Let's just get back to the surface and explain everything while I listen to my iPod shuffle."

 **(also pokemon 4 life)**

"Yes, that is my favorite Pokemon movie. And I can't wait to get a Smartphone with Pokemon Go and only use my Samsung Blackberry Keyboard phone for recording my Song parodies only." SXR explained.


	32. Leave a Message!

***Gladius takes back control* well that was fun. Anyway to Mrs. Muffet,**

"I'm not married." Muffet pointed out. "I'm just the queen of spiders."

 **Hi. A friend has a pet spider who recently had her eggs but the dad decided to leave. He wants to know if you will object to him squishing the male spider.**

"I would. You see, females lay eggs at the end of their lives, and usually males leave to have more mates and more baby spiders before they die." Muffet explained.

 **Also any advice on raising baby tarantulas? They keep biting me, am I scaring them? I make sure to give them lots of insects.**

"I just recommend that you don't give them live crickets. Crickets, alive, can easily kill baby spiders."

 **Hey is there any good steven universe crossover with your universe?**

"well, sxr created a _steven universe_ and _undertale_ crossover." Wilson explained.

"Wait, you actually read that?" SXR asked Wilson.

"yeah, it follows the episode cannons, but also has extra chapters. like the introduction of sheep mom. sheep mom is a fusion between toriel and garnet. this is because monsters are made of magic, and gems are made of refracted light."

SXR gave a warm smile to Wilson. "Thanks, Wils."

"you're very welcome sxr."

 **Also is mafia tale here or am i in the wrong au again that keeps happening often**

"This AU is 'Frisk: Monster Rebirth AU.' It's similar, but not quite Species-swap AU. Only Frisk becomes a monster after they die. In Species-swap, Chara and Frisk are monsters, and all the other characters are humans." SXR explained. "Frisk in those universes are usually a skeleton, a goat, uncommonly being a more plant-like creature with a buttercup blossom for hair and vines for limbs."

"There is Under-swap in here whenever a certain asker come in though." Chara groaned.

 **Undyne I restored your house and made it flameproof, go get that asker!**

"THANKS!" Undyne yelled. "NGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **Gaster what would you do if Slendy ever showed his, err, face?**

Gaster smiled creepily to himself. "Punch it." He said. "Multiple times. Then use my Spite Dragon on it."

 **Sans what started your love for ketchup?**

"well, i guess it was when papyrus ran out of sauce- wait, was it papyrus? someone was making me fully cooked spaghetti…or were they making me a quiche and gave me ketchup with it? i-i can't remember…someone with a feminine figure…too old to be papyrus…they…they were cooking with…m-my dad…my dad is…" Sans held his hands to his temple. Frisk rubbed his back.

"It's alright…" She whispered. "Just let it out…"

"i-i thought my dad was a murderer!" Sans realized.

 **(Teleports asker back to Undyne) Here, have fun! In fact... (Gives projectile weapons) ATTACK!**

Undyne trapped the askers. "Now you CAN'T run away!" Undyne began to shoot the projectile weapons at the askers.

 **Hey G, if Wilson was abducted by Slenderman, where is Slenderman... Now...? (Sees Slenderman) Welp, nice seeing you G I'm going to Grillby's byeeeeee (POOF)**

"I've been waiting for this moment…" Gaster smiled even wider. 'Yet Darker' began to play. And Gaster punched Slenderman's face in rhythm with the song.

 **Hey Chara! You like chilli chocolate huh?**

"Yes!" Chara yelled.

 **(Gives ultimate heat chilli chocolate) Enjoy! So is it only chilli chocolate you like? Or do you like chilli in other foods too?**

"Just chocolate." Chara said, around the chocolate in their mouth. "Though, SXR, enjoys chili dogs."

"Chili with one L, Chara." SXR explained.

"Oh."

 **Undyne, have you ever watched Jacksepticeye? He's really energetic, like you!**

"I love watching Jacksepticeye!" Undyne shouted. "He makes me laugh! Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

 **Pappy defeated a spaghetti monster with his own spaghetti? AWESOME! ALL PRAISE HAPPY PAPPY!**

"NYEH HEH HEH! I MANAGED TO KEEP BOTH SPAGHETTI CREATURES WITH MY PLATES OF MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus praised himself.

Meanwhile, SXR stared at the words "HAPPY PAPPY." She smiled and said to herself, "Everything's HAPPY in HELPtale!" She smacked herself. "Cherrelsel! Stop taking over my body!"

"You like HELPtale!" The first voice countered.

"Yes, but the others wouldn't! Plus, no AUs!"

 **(Teleports Alphys to Undyne) THEN SHe Kisses Y0u! (MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!)**

"What the-" Alphys nearly cursed as she saw Undyne trying to spear the asker, and another, that brought her away from their date.

But she was interrupted! "There you are!" A Sans wearing Papyrus like clothes, but strangely fit him. "Give me back my life!" The Sans yelled while passing the doorway that led to the room that Frisk, Wilson, SXR, Sans, Gaster, Chara, and Cherrelsel were in.

"You were saying about no AUs?" Cherrelsel raised an eyebrow.

SXR flopped on the ground. "I can't wait until I'm out…I'm going to need a laptop…"

 **Muffet, have you ever met Toriel? I think you girls would get along pretty well!**

"Yes, I've met the ex-queen~" Muffet giggled. "After all, I heard of her pies from my friends, and got small help from watching her bake."

 **(Tosses potato at Slenderman, then teleports away)**

* * *

 **Emerald: Guys! We have a problem!**

 **Hope: What is it this time? You're OTP didn't get together?**

 **Emerald: No! Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about!**

 **Droxy: Steven beat you at checkers again?**

 **Emerald: No! SXR is stuck again!**

 **Clandessa: Does that mean we can update the Steven Universe stories!?**

 **Emerald: Yes. We'll focus on those.**

 **Toba: No-o-o-o-o! wE stIll nEEd tO UpdAtE thE** _ **UndErtAlE**_ **stOrIEs! And 'lEgAcy Of lIght!'**

 **Cluster: What about my-**

 ***Insert more arguing here between all of SXR's OCs***


	33. Kaiju Promotion

**Hey Gaster I kinda created a new kaiju, that means a giant monster, when a Gaster Blaster was exposed to the bones of King Ghidorah...here's what King Ghidorah looks like *shows a picture of a three headed gold scaled dragon with two tails and no arms* the result is a *a skeletal version of King Ghidorah with Gaster Blasters for heads appeared in a rift blasting anything* any advice on keeping him under control?**

"Well, I find it weird that you call the Beta-Spite Blasters 'Gaster Blasters,' but I'm flattered anyway! My advice for keeping them under control is to show love. Not LOVE, but love." Gaster explained as he looked over to the Ghidorah Blaster.

"That reminds me of _Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention_ 's final boss! DARK DRAGON!" SXR squeeled.

 **Sans did you know your brother can do this? *shows him a clip of Papyrus flying over Frisk after their fight***

"no, actually…when did papyrus get flight powers?"

"I thought he was just walking on the water." SXR questioned.

"like luigi?" Wilson inquired.

 **What is the name of the cross over?**

"it's called 'blank slate.'" Wilson explained.

"I'm surprised that I wrote fanfiction into this fanfiction." SXR slumped down while facepalming.

"Probably because your OCs are taking over your account again."

"What does that have to- wait…no…no! NO!"


	34. OCs, Undynes, and AUs Oh my!

**Droxy: SXR! Can we post "Starla's Songful Sorrow"? Too late! We're doing it!**

* * *

 ***summons spears to block projectiles* hey Alphy, something I been wondering. Are you and Monster Kid related in any way?**

"M-monster Kid? W-we're cousins." Alphys confirmed.

 **Oh and Undyne, did you really think I only gathered HUMAN souls? But hey what greater challenge than to fight yourself? *Undyne's soul takes over* LETS GO PUNK! NGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

"Bring it Punk!" Undyne shouted back. "NGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **to all sanses that hear this, uhh, PAPYRUS SUCKS AND I KILLED HIM 8 TIMES OVER AND OVER IN GENOCIDE RUN**

"Isn't it ironic that the guest called themselves; frisk?" Cherrelsel chuckled.

"You fool!" SXR cried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"you did what!?" Sans yelled as Megalovania began to intensify. Gaster put earmuffs on Frisk so she wounldn't have another panic attack. It failed because it was so loud.

"Wait, you did what to papyrus?" US! Sans looked horrified.

"You did what to him!?" Undyne cried out

"You did what to my hero?" Monster Kid began to breath fire.

"you did what to my nephew's hero?" Wilson stared.

"You did what to my son?" Gaster smiled creepily.

"You did what to Papyrus?" Chara showed their creepy face.

"STAP! No more AUs! Oh, wait, I don't have author powers…" SXR got Frisk and just walked out of the room. "Get back to me when all this sh*t is done."

Meanwhile, the asker was being ganged up on by the 2 Sanses, Gaster, Wilson, Monster Kid, Undyne, and Chara. Cherrelsel just made the asker stay and watched them get beaten up.

 **Hey Kid, any relation to King Ghidorah? You can see the slight remesablance.**

"King Ghidorah? He's an ancestor of mine. Died in the Monster Human war though…"

 **(Sees US!Sans)... Ooh shit. Meh, Ima hide out at Grillby's. If he's anything like this worlds Pap, he'll stay away from the grease. Love you Blue! ;P**

"Grease?" US! Sans asked. "The Magnificent Sans, is not afraid of anything! Not even the greasy stuff that Grillby makes!"

 **(Hands Gaster a crowbar) Here, go for the knees. Or if that doesn't work...(Hands that one gun from "Avengers"(Destroyer Armour Prototype Gun)) Shoot him in the pingas with this!**

"Thank you!" Gaster faced the asker. "This is for Papyrus!"

 **(Hands SXR chilli dog) Oh, chill out man.**

SXR took it. "Oh, thanks man!" She took a bite. "I rate it…4.65 Chili dogs."

 **(You softly whisper to Undyne to be honest with her feelings about Alphys)**

"Alphys and I are already in a relationship!" Undyne protested.

 **Don't worry Fishsticks! I'll take care of the asker... MwEHEHEHEHEH**

"Thanks." Undyne glared. "But don't call me 'Fishsticks.'"

 **Aaaand now, ladies and gentlepeeps, it is TIME! TO! HUG! FLOWEY! (Hugs Flowey)**

Flowey just smiled. An Asriel smile. The fangs and nostrils would not leave his face.

 **...Sans do you really wanna know who your dad is?**

"i already know who it is." Sans explained.

 **Are you suuuure?**

"yes, it's gaster!"

 **(Universe explodes) oh shit, Blueberry just broke the fanfic.**

"That's what I was trying to say!" SXR yelled while in CORE.

 **(Universe is restored by potatoes) Oop, never mind. :P**

"And I'm still stuck in it, Great…" SXR complained. "Also, are you a fan of Mysterious Mr. Enter?"

 **(Hands Chara some death chilli chocolate) Ok, there's no way you'll survive this one!**

Chara ate it. "That's something real spicy." Chara sniggered. "But-"

"NO!" Frisk tackled Chara. "You shut up!"

 **Sans, please stop using inter dimensional power to kill my review, this is the sixth time now.**

"how have i been killing your review?"

 **(Throws a potato at blueberry and teleports away while yelling MWEHEHEHEHEHEH!)**

"Get back here theif!" US! Sans chased.

 **Wilson you have heard of Luigi? He's one of my favorites.**

"mine too." Wilson before continueing to kick the other asker in the head.

 **Gaster first Gaster Blasters is a nickname for the Spite Blasters**

"Oh okay. I guess I'm using Gaster Blasters on this asker who killed my son over and over." Gaster Blasted.

 **second did you have trouble taming your Spite Blasters?**

"No. Not really."

 **SXR want to borrow Gaster Ghidorah for a bit?**

"I don't really need it." SXR said as she rubbed Frisk's back. "But, thanks for thinking of me."

 **Papyrus do you make special puzzles for the disabled?**

"I ASK ABOUT HOW THEY'RE DISABLED, AND THEN THINK OF PUZZELS THAT WOULD FIT THAT CRITERIA!" Papyrus said as he gave the spaghetti monsters more spaghetti.

 **Chara what would you do if a ghostbuster appeared?**

"Probably go to Frisk for help." Chara thought after a while.

 **Undyne what would you do if Papyrus somehow brought a T-Rex to life?**

"How would Papyrus bring a T-Rex to life?" Undyne face-palmed.

 **Hey look it's that asker that picks on Undyne...oh and Gaster Blaster Ghidorah had found them and *asker gets blasted in the butt by the middle head***

*Something tells me that these askers are going to wage war against each other. *How fun…

 **Alphys what do you think about this fellow? *introduces her to the undead dragon***

"I-I." Alphys fainted.

 **Hey Flowey what would you do if someone did this? *shows him a clip of Mario plucking a Flowey that's somehow Mario's size from the ground***

"Probably use my roots to kill them." Flowey showed them, revealing they were the 2 hands on Omega Flowey.

 **Underswap Temmie since you like messing with everyone watch this *Rickrolls US Temmie followed by playing Friday and Baby on full blast***

"You and the genocidal maniac are both idiots." SXR shook her head. "Thank goodness this isn't a tumblr, otherwise Ask Frisk and Co. would want to be in on this."


	35. Unofficial Crossover

**Monster Kid, Alphys, and William(if he wants)**

"it's wilson." Wilson stared.

 **why not have a family reunion with Gaster Blaster Ghidorah? He's still technically your ancestor.**

"You mean that thing?" Monster Kid pointed to the Gaster Blaster Ghidorah, who was blasting an asker in the butt.

 **Gaster first since Sans knows your his father are you and your sons going to spend quality time together?**

"When I'm done with this asker." Gaster explained.

 **Second could you explain how Papyrus can do this?*shows flying Papyrus***

"Oh, he used Integrity soul magic on himself."

 **SXR why did you call me an idiot? I was only punishing the Swap Temmie.**

"Well-" SXR started.

"You. Did. WHAT!?" US! Sans gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, apparently in Underswap; Chara=Frisk. Frisk=Asriel. Asriel=Chara. And Underswap Sans, he likes Frisk."

Cherrelsel sniggered. "Also, now that you've mentioned 'rickrolling' and those meme songs-"

"SOME," someone started to sing. "BODY ONCE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GONNA TROLL ME!"

SXR face-palmed.

 **Muffet first what would you say if I told you about Kumonga the Spider Kaiju?**

"I don't know much about him." Muffet admitted.

 **Second any advice on helping someone with conquering their fear of spiders?**

"Leave them alone, and they will leave you alone."

 **Undyne, please don't be offended, have you ever been called a shark? I thought you had a bit of shark in you since no one messes with sharks.**

"Yeah. I have some shark in me." Undyne flipped a spear.

 **so monster kid if you are related to king ghidarah how become are you so small.**

"I'm only 5!" Monster Kid admitted.

 **Oh look, a napalm bomb is falling above us.**

"Of course. Right after the Memelord comes too…Well this is going to be interesting." SXR glanced over.

"Who are you?" Ask Frisk and Co.'s Frisk(Cheif) asked Skele-Frisk.

* * *

 **Emerald: Guys! Get the popcorn! Ask Frisk and Co. is being used! Without their permission!**

 **Hope: Get the torches and pitchforks!**


	36. I'm Pretty Much Done

**Muffet, Kumonga is a gigantic female tarantula with blue diamond like eyes…**

"Wait…" Muffet looked at her diamond that was given to her.

 **Before you ask no that diamond I gave you isn't an eye.**

"Are you sure?" Muffet shivered.

 **Monster Kid that 'thing' is still the King Ghidorah that fought in the war...he didn't turn to dust because he belonged to a special group of monsters.**

"I know that-" Monster Kid was interupted.

A wild Cannon appeared! "WARNING, SXR, YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE CANNON OF THE GAME, TURN BACK NOW, OR BE DESTROYED."

SXR just shrugged her shoulders.

 **You might want to apologize, he is worse then Undyne when she's furious, no offense Undyne *braces for attack if needed***

"I'm not going to attack you." Undyne commented. "But, the Kadju, when they were defeated, they did die, just not turn to dust. People used their bodies as puppets to try to make historical movies, but no one believed them, so now they're considered 'Fiction.' Like some Animes are based off of how the wizards were used against the monsters, but not considered non-fiction."

 **Wilson sorry for the wrong name, pressed the wrong suggestion and didn't see my mistake until it was to late.**

Wilson just stares.

 **Mettaton did you get calls from furious parents for threatening to kill a kid?**

"Not many people actually know of Frisk's journey underground." Mettaton explained, changing poses on each sentence. "Frisk just tells the bare bones of her journey underground. Though, a lot of the souls haven't have had parents talking about losing their children. I've also done more than just threaten."

 **Undyne why didn't you swallow your pride and help Frisk save Monster Kid?**

"It wasn't pride…" Undyne scratched the back of her neck. "It was fear…I, I've seen what humans can do. A yellow soulled child took my eye, and I killed a Dark blue soul child."

 **OK Alphys since you said Monster Kid is your cousin then that should mean you have some of King Ghidorah's blood in you as well?**

"Y-yeah…" Alphys admitted.

"Why is he called 'King,' if Asgore's the King of Monsters?" SXR inquired

"Kaiju are a type on monster that are much stronger than boss monsters, but die like humans." Wilson explained. "Kaiju also have more physical bodies."

 **Does anyone in your family have wings besides your ancestor King Ghidorah?**

"I-I do…" Alphys told. "I-I hide them behind my Lab Coat. Th-they're too tiny to fly me a-anywhere."

 **A question! What would happen if Frisk fell as the first child, and character in frisks place? Same personalities, but different time of falling.**

"I don't know." Frisk admitted.

"I have another fanfiction to write now." SXR told herself.

 **SXR, I'll have you know I was The Only Potato**

"I know, and then you became 'Hellfire.'"

 **Anyway, yeah. I am a potato. And yes, the one called Mr. Enter is cool.**

"Yay! Mysterious Mr. Enter fans!"

 **...So is everyone still trying to kill that one asker? If so, can this help? (Gives everyone sniper rifles and steps back to film the carnage) errrr. I think I did a bad. Oh well, guess i'll join in.**

Everyone just shrugs.

 **So. Blueberry. I have taken your laugh hostage, and unless I can taste the tacos you make... Yknow what? Screw it, you can have it back as long as I can use it and have a taco.**

"i'll let you use it if you help me hurt shark lord." Blueberry's eyes were now black and his smile was more demonic.

 **(Hugs Flowsriel) yep, that's your new name. I wonder if I can borrow a soul from that one asker... Aaaaanyway, love you Flowsriel!**

Flowsriel is staying quiet.

 **Hey Sans!**

 **(Singing)SOmebody once told me that you were gonna troll me!**

"Amber the Emboar! Use Flare Blitz! Before Ask Frisk and Company come find him singing!" SXR sent out

"EMBOAR!" Amber cried

 **(Gets hit by fireball) SHITSHITSHIT ouch.**

 **Sans, how much do you love Frisk?**

"well, uh…enough to try to save her from anyone. i-it's kinda indescribable…"

 **Enough to get Frisky if she's feeling Bonely?**

"mabey~ wait! forget i said that!"

 **Also, sorry for the mixup last review. Thought you were pranking me across time and space.**

 **Undyne, just to annoy you, I was tempted to call you Fishsticks for this. But, that's a Carpy idea.**

"Stop making fish puns." Undyne snarled.

 **Anyway, so you've heard of Jacksepticeye. Good. Do you know about any other YouTubers I should check out?**

"I enjoy, Natewantstobattle, Mandopony's songs, and Markiplier."

 **Omfg kid is related to King Ghidorah? What's next, 2nd cousin twice removed to Godzilla and a T-Rex?**

"I'm surprised at you!" Monster Kid yelled. "Are you saying that all monsters look the same? I find that racist!"

 **Chara, want some hotter chilli chocolate? None exists. Well, I mean it does, but its dead because it was too hot. So here. Have some ghost chocolate.**

"Aww…well, at least it won't make me use the restroom as much as the chili pepper."

 **Uhhh, G? Slenderman is behind you again.**

Gaster blasted Slenderman with a Spite Blaster.

 **Does anyone know where I can capture a ghost with this proton pack and trap?**

"The only ghost you could possibly capture would be Chara. Catch Chara however, and say goodbye to Frisk's moral compass. And english. She speaks spanish when angry." SXR told them.


	37. The Rant

**Hang on Alphys you have wings?**

"Y-y-y-yes, but they're very small." Alphys explained

 **Monster Kid, Wilson, and Alphys don't you technically qualify as part Kaiju?**

"yes, we do." Wilson told the asker

 **Muffet Kumonga still has her eyes and if you want proof why not ask her? *motions towards Kumonga outside reading a book somehow her size***

"My time…" Muffet began. "Has come…" With that Muffet started to fangirl about Kumonga

 **Gaster want to throw Slendy to Gaster Blaster Ghidorah?**

"Very much so. Yes." Gaster said as Ghidorah looked at Slenderman.

 **Flowey I think I found a girl for you, but she's a little tall *introduces Flowey to Biollante***

"I'm not interested in dating." Flowey said.

 **Undyne would you rather tell Toriel what you did to Frisk and take your punishment or have the same person that harasses you to tell her and receive a harsher punishment?**

"Welp! Time to go tell Toriel!" Undyne shouted while running.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys called, but then gave up. She opened a box in her claw, revealing a Malachite jewled ring. "What am I supposed to do with this now?"

 **Really Blue(Swap Sans) you want to harm me?**

"I just want to protect my Frisk!" Swap Sans shouted.

 ***sigh* Do you even know what Rickroll is?**

"…No." Swap Sans admitted.

 **It's this *plays 'Never Gonna Give You Up' on full blast* Uhoh I forgot one little detail...GASTER BLASTER GHIDORAH GOES CUCKOO CRAZY WHEN HE HEARS THAT SONG *gets slapped by the tails***

Chara broke the music device. "I hate you all, except mom, dad, Gaster, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Wilson, Monster Kid, and, of course, Frisk!"

 **how is chara frisk's moral compass?**

"I keep Frisk in check, traslate monster tounge, play music to help fit the situations Frisk is in, and bring back memories to help SAVE people." Chara explained while floating around Frisk.

 ***meow*** **イーサンアミン** ***meow***

"Hang on, let me use my Magical Google Translate." SXR held up their hand. "*meow* Ethan Anime *meow*. I have no idea what that means."

 **Quick question. If there are now Kaiju (OR, as I like to call them, Gigas) roaming the earth, I wonder if Mothron is gonna show up. I really like that guy. He is my what, tenth cousin, five times removed or something like that?**

"We don't know." Cherrelsel explained.

 **Hey Mrs. Muffet**

"Ms." Muffet hissed. "I'm not married. Yet."

 **this spider keeps trying to eat me. Not sure if they are one of your subjects so here. *hands over a tied up Kumonga***

Muffet let out a screech. "If anything, we should be following this one!"

 ***dodging gun fire* Come get me askers!**

 **Hey Toriel, just letting you know Sans is with Frisk.**

"Yes, but where is Frisk?" Toriel asked.

Suddenly, Undyne came running in. "Frisk is in the Underground with Sans's dad."

"S-Sans's…father…?"

 **To Frisk in C.o.R.E. I have managed to fix up the alternate universe with help from the supreme kii of time. See if that helps make an exit for you.**

"I don't want to go back there! It's scary! And everyone wanted to kill me! No one was like themselves!"

 **To Gaster. I learned spite magic. It feels wrong. Is that normal?**

"Oh yes. Spite magic is a type of corrupted magic. It corruptes DETERMINATION and JUSTICE. Usually, you must stop yourself from using it, otherwise it curropts not only the magic, but the mind."

 **A wild Miguel appeared**

"Okay." Cherrelsel looked uninterested.

 **and is here to catch a wild sxr.**

"NO!" Cherrelsel hissed.

"If you catch me in a pokeball, you do relize that that would be kidnapping?"

 ***universe has a hole in it FNaF, Steven U, and Pokemon come out* ahhhhhhhhhhh**

"Everything is spiraling out of control." Cherrelsel said as SXR screeched into a pillow.

 ***memelord sans kicks miguel into the core*Meme Sans:this is SPARTA**

"No," Pacifist SXR came up to him. "This is my fanfiction." With that, SXR kicked Memelord Sans, and the characters from other dimensions back into the portal.

SXR doesn't seem happy about all the asks and forces a smile. ACT - *Sing.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me

"Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

"When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song

"It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe

"Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth

"I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me

"Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me

"Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me

"These are my love handles and this is my spout

"But if you tip me over then Cherrel said, 'Knock you out'

"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave

"Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave!"

With that, SXR sent the Kaiju, Askers, and AUs out a portal and talked to them directly.

"Now that we have that all out of the way. Let me tell you guys something." *SXR takes a deep breath. ACT - *Rant.

"OH MY FREAKING OMEGA FLOWEY! CAN'T WE JUST PLEASE GET BACK ON TRACK!? I MEAN, I MADE THIS FOR SH*TS AND GIGGLES, BUT AT/WITH CHARA, FRISK, AND SANS AS THE MAIN CHARACTERS! MEANWHILE, GASTER WOULD BE A SHIPPER!

"I know you guys might like the extra side stories like with Wilson & Gaster, and the Kaiju, BUT I'M GETTING SO MAD THAT THEY SEEM LIKE THEY'RE TAKING OVER! I WANT TO DO OTHER SIDE STORIES, LIKE ALPHYS'S PLANS TO PROPOSE TO UNDYNE!" SXR's eyes were now blazing yellow and purple.

"I DON'T WANT TO FOCUS ON AUS, I WANT TO FOCUS ON SHIPS! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS CALLED _Ask LOVESTRUCK Frisk and Chara Ghost_!?

"Now, you don't have to listen to me. I just needed to get it off of my chest. I feel much better now."


	38. Aftermath

**Sooo ...**

 **I'm ... Somehow in need for an answer ... Why, in all the possible gods of time and space, when you finish a genocide run, CHARA got a BODY able to DESTROY THE WHOLE WORLD ?!**

"Well, you gave me a body, I just wanted to finish what you guys started. W-was that bad…? Was it bad that I wanted to help you? No matter what? Pacifist? Neutral? No Mercy?" Chara panicked cried.

 **I tried once, but ... Welp, I ended up sacrificing Frisk and Omega Flowey in the Core of a random timeline in order to gather a suffisent amount of power ... Do I have to say that it failed ?**

"No, no you don't." Cherrelsel nodded.

 **Welp. Frisk, I dare you to give chocolate to Chara JUST to get it back. And run.**

 **Fast, if ya can.**

"But, this is a Q&A. Not a truth or dare." Frisk told the asker. Confused.

 **And also, Undyne, How will you react if I say that in a universe, You, Sans, Asgore and Toriel are Kings and Queens at the same moment ? (I just have to ask this, soooorry~)**

"How will I react?" Undyne asked back. "I guess I would be concerned. How come Sans and Asgore are Kings and Toriel and I are Queens? How come I can remember a dream where Frisk killed Toriel, Papyrus, and Mettaton, but I survived and wanted to kill Frisk as the queen? Are Sans and Asgore fighting over who should be King and Queen? Why are Sans and I paired as King and Queen?"

 **Oh, And Frisk, how is the relationship with Sans ? Are you always stuck or is it progressing ?**

"I'm…" Frisk looked dissapointed. "I'm in a doldrum."

"Not in your dreams~" Chara teased.

"Chara! Stop it!" Frisk blushed red magic.

"Hey, I'm not the one having explict dreams about a skeleton you're too shy to ask out!"

"¿Realmente tenemos que mencionar? Sans está ahí!"

"You're speaking broken spanish again."

"Eso es sólo porque estoy enojado y lo sabes!"

 **And, uh, SXR, get someone, it will possibly help you with your anger problem :3 "prepare for a really bad time. Somehow, he know it would be easier than with Sans' bad time"**

"I don't need help." SXR crossed her arms.

 **O_o fine fine cool down okay?**

"Fine…" SXR still glared daggers.

 **Alphys you must make your dream come true, ask Undyne if she'll marry you.**

"W-w-w-were you tr-tr-tr-trying to rhyme there?" Alphys asked, avoiding the action she wants to take.

"Alphys, what's wrong?" SXR asked.

"The scene! This scene is entirely wrong for a proposal!"

"Well, at least you're not Underterror Sans."

"W-why?"

"He's a manwhore."

 **Flowey how many faces can you do under thirty seconds?**

"172 per minute." Flowey said in his reguale voice.

 **Frisk where did you learn to flirt?**

"I don't really flirt, people just take it as flirting." Frisk shifted her eyes.

"You liar." Chara teased.

 **Sans did you have 'the talk' with Frisk and/or Chara yet?**

"toriel did. why would i give them 'the talk?'"

 **Chara what would happen if you started flirting?**

"People wouldn't believe me." Chara explained. "The only ones that would be phased would be Sans and Flowey. Then again, that 2 out of the 3 people I can interact with so, I guess 66.6% isn't so bad."

 **Gaster what is your view on steam punk?**

"What is steam punk?" Gaster asked, confused. "Steam tale? I suppose it's weird to have everyone as machines and all robots being banished."

 **Undyne, Alphys had something for you, go to her please.**

"Alphys!" Undyne went in her face. "What do you need?"

"I-I-I…" Alphys got a serious face on herself. "I need a romantic scene! I'll pick you up at 8 pm sharp!"

 **Nice Song**

"Thanks. I didn't write it though." SXR looked to her palms.

 **DIE! *Havoc slices Guest in pieces cell by cell***

"You guys can deal with that on your own time."

 **(Teleports a kawaii potato to SXR)**

 **You might be thinking this is just a potato. BUT.**

 **It is the harbringer of doom. The destroyer of worlds. AND YOUR DEATH!**

"You do realize that if I die, no one can get onto my fanfiction account and put up new chapters/stories, right?"

 **(Whisperes to Sans) lol it's just a kawii potato I'm such a troll.**

"good for you."

 **(Throws a potato at Undyne and teleports away)**

"Who did that!?" Undyne yelled. "I'll find you! NGAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **S-Sorry. *holds up peace signs* (** **っ﹏** **c)**

"It's fine." SXR patted their head.

 **But anyways, umm. Hey Alphys. How and why did you decide on a Malachite for the ring?**

"W-w-well, Undyne and I are big fans of Steven Universe. It's the only western show we watch other that Star Vs the Forces of Evil and Reruns of Gravity Falls. Malachite is a fusion of 2 Gems made from our favorite colors. Plus they were all out of Smokey Quartz, Garnet, and Opal." Alphys explained.


	39. Marriage START!

**So I've been gone so long, glitch a universe by using spite magic as a shield.**

"You fool!" Gaster scolded. "Don't you know what you could've done!?"

 **Now it has man eating waffles, vegatable eating zombies and ballerina dancing buffalo. Very weird. Also bullets hurt...alot!**

"This is why you don't use Spite Magic too much! It's like gaining too much LoVe!"

 **Anyway Mrs -sorry Ms. Muffet not sure what but thanks for dealing with the giant spider creature.**

"You're very welcome dearie~" Muffet squeed.

 **Hey Alphys can we get you anything to help with the romantic setting. We can set up a candle lit dinner. We are good at cooking. Or would you rather have us distract her?**

"The d-dinner sounds good. H-have Papyrus cook with you!" Alphys shared.

 **Chara since you love teasing Frisk, it's time for a little payback :)**

"What do you mean?" Chara asked.

 **who do YOU have a crush on Chara?**

"I-! I don't have a crush on anyone." Chara answered quickly.

 **Ms. Muffet what is your view on spiders and scorpions reuniting?**

"That means I can finnally see my cousin, Jack, again!" Muffet's eyes sprakled.

 **Sans was your little 'dead where you stand' quote really necessary during yours and Frisk's date?**

"well i was just…wait, did you just call that g-get together a date!? w-well i mean, i just wanted to be frisk with frank- no i got that messed up! just- SHUT IT!" Sans panicked, turning dark blue.

 ***waits for Alphys and Undyne to finish up before asking* Alphys what would you do if someone made a Mewmew Kissy Cutie,forgive me for spelling it wrong, movie?**

"There's already 2 movies, and a third on the way. I'm not a big fan of the second, but the third's animation at least looks decent." Alphys muttered.

 **Or if a theme park of said anime opens up?**

"Oh. My. Gosh…"

 ***whispers from a acceptable distance to Undyne* I probably unleashed an apocalypse with that question didn't I?**

"Probably not, she'll just fangirl for a while."

"OHMYGOSHIWOULDMAKESUREUNDYNE'SANDMYWEDDINGORHONEYMOONISTHERE!" Alphys began a tangent that no one but Undyne could make out.

"Wait, our wedding?" Undyne looked to the askers.

 **Papyrus what was your reaction to first seeing Frisk's skeleton self?**

"WELL," Papyrus began as the main group teleported back into the room of the house Papyrus was not in. "AT FIRST I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS FRISK, BUT A MATURE SKELETON THAT HADN'T LEARED ALLSPEAK YET AND WAS STILL USING PRIMITAVE SKELETAL LANGUAGE. IT WASN'T UNTIL ALPHYS AND METTATON MADE THE CONNECTION AND TOLD US ALL THAT WE LEARED ABOUT FRISK'S CONDITION."

 **Toriel I know Asgore did some things he regretted but you should take a look at this clip *shows her Asgore being spared by Frisk and him explaining why he was doing his deeds and offers Frisk to be raised by Asgore* be nicer to Asgore please, he suffered enough.**

"I have forgiven him though." Toriel explained. "In fact, since Undyne's and Alphys's marriage is 'date bring' like, Asgore and I are going together."

 **Asgore what would you do if a insane human harmed Toriel? Here *gives him a box of golden flower tea***

Asgore made up a packet and began to sip and contemplate. "I would probably knock them out and try to restrain them before beginning to try to talk it out with them."

 **Nah, don't worry. It wasn't bad. I'm just ... Concerned. Maybe LOVE give too much power ... And when you get a hish amount like I do (I ... I will not tell the reasons. I think you will all beat me. Hard.) you don't want that kind of thing to happen. Destroy the world, it might be cool, but ... You're feeling ... Rather lonely after that, no ?**

"Yeah. Super lonely." Chara said, averting their eyes.

 **Oh, and for that, sorry, but I've seen TO MUCH ask blogs with actions like that. Like this time when I had do a supplex comtest with Undyne. And I somehow supplexed the Earth. But I will remember that~**

"Like, what?" SXR asked as they cleaned up Gaster's old room.

 **For your questions Undyne, no, you're ruling all four of you at the same time. And the only ship is ToriGore. You're not with Sans. And, it might surprise you, but he's not SO lazy. But let that in another place, and now, let's just ... Well.**

 **What was the bigger thing you ever supplexed ?**

"Biggest thing I supplexed?" Undyne thought. "Sans and Papyrus's house as I tried to get Sans to wake up."

 **And do you know that the potato the asker send to you was the HOLY POTATO GOD ?! I'll let you keep it.**

"Why would I want a holy potato god?"

 **Chara, do you know that some people like to ship you with Frisk ?**

"Y-yeah." Chara blushed, but it died down quickly.

 **Well, that's not SO bad, when you see that some people actually ship Flowey and Sans, buuut …**

"What?" Gaster asked.

"What?" Frisk looked disgusted.

"Gross!" Flowey exclaimed.

"WHY!?" Sans looked disgusted and confused.

"Burn that ship." Wilson said.

"YES!" Gaster agreed.

 **Speaking of the devil, what is he doing ? Planning on destroy Frisk by sending their life to a deadline by kidnapping cookies and get a gun to say that if they don't die, the cookies will ? (Hey ... That's a really good plan, I'll keep it.)**

"Are you sure you're not on something?" Chara asked.

 **Frisk. You see the hour ? It's 5:00 PM. Tomorrow, at the same hour, I wanna know that you're in couple with Sans. Understand ? Ya have one day. And if you don't, then ... I could always say bad things to him to make him stop liking you, after all ... I'm evil enough ! MOUAHAHAH ! ahah ! ah …**

"No…" Frisk looked down at her seletal hands. How could she get Sans to like her within 24 Hours?

Gaster glared at the asker before the Gaster followers joined in. "Let me ask you something. Do you think that the wort of people can be changed? If they just try? … Here's a better question. How dare you mess with the princess of monsters?"

 **SXR. Yes you need someone. Come on, I'm sure someone wait for ya~ But it's not me, to busy right now :3**

"I already have a boyfriend. His name is King Forest. Or by his internet name, dinosar."

 **Alphys, you see the hour ? It's 5:25 PM. Tomorrow, at the same hour, you and Undyne will be planning the marriage. You have no choice, if you don't, THEN ...**

 **...**

 **I have nothing to say, I can't force you to do it ;-; BUT STILL ! DO IT ! JUST ... DO IT !**

"O-Ok! That's the push I needed!" Alphys blew a whistle only to see the candle lit dinner was done. "Oh, that's fine!"

"Alphys? What's this about?" Undyne asked as she was pushed in by askers.

Alphys pulled out the box. "Undyne, please make me the happiest monster in the world, and become my bride!" That didn't come out right, but it suited Undyne.

"Darn it Alphys! I was going to ask you that as soon as I got enough money to buy a ring! Guess you were 2 steps ahead of me!" Undyne smiled.

* * *

"My child," Toriel came in. "Alphys and Undyne say you must find a date for their wedding."

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, though, it is going to be a small wedding, but paired up with one of Mettaton's parties for the recption."

"So, small ceremony, huge party?"

"Precisly."

"Who are you going with mom?"

Toriel laughed. "You'll have to see, my child." With that Toriel walked out of the room.

* * *

"I bet you know who to ask~" Chara teased.

"Shut up Chara!" Frisk had a playful blushing face.

"C'mon! Gaster and I ship it! Give into the ship!" Chara began to tickle Frisk, know that Frisk couldn't do the same, since Chara wasn't even close to being coporeal.

"Pfhahaha! Chara!" Frisk blushed harder.

"heya." A familiar voice filled the room with the familiar scent of fermented tomatoes. Frisk sat up as Chara moved to be behind her. "relax, it's only me. i know you exist."

"Is your…" Chara paused. "…Dad around?"

"Nah, but he sent me upstairs to ask Frisk something."

"Frisk and Sa-ans sitting in a tree~" Chara whispered to Frisk.

"Chara!" Frisk wished she could shove them, but that'd be against her nature.

"Heeheheh! Alright, alright. I'll leave you 2 alone." Chara went inside the closet, Where Frisk kept (very messily) her friends presents that they gave her over the course of her life.

Sans and Frisk looked at each other, and Frisk looked away. "hey, knock knock."

Frisk looked back to him. "Who's there?"

"iodor." Sans winked.

"Iodor who?"

"me, hopefully." Sans's grin grew.

Frisk looked back to the floor, before looking up. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"heheh. knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"honeydew."

"H-honeydew who?"

"honeydew ya wanna be my date to alphys and undyne's wedding?"


	40. Planning it Out

**FINALLY ! IT STARTED ! YEEEES !**

 **It's finally happening Alphys and Undyne are getting married.**

"Yup punks!" Undyne cheered.

"And it's helping one of our ships come together!" Alphys grinned.

 **Oh, and sorry about that Gaster, I was thinking that it would be THE move to make them start to ... Buuuut Sans get in the way. FINALLY !**

"Yes, my OTP ship is becoming cannon!" Gaster squeed.

"hooray. we should all celebrate." Wilson suggested.

 **Also, yes, it's gross, but sans x flowey wasn't the worst.**

"How can it not be the worst." Gaster questioned. "All indications point to incest shippings. But that couldn't happen! Even if they're similar like Asgore and Asriel!"

 **Well, I saw someone that seriously shipped…Asgore. X. ASRIEL!**

"WHAT!?" Gaster turned a rainbow of colors. "If only I could barf out magic…that's so disgusting."

"Who would ship my son and I together?" Asgore looked horrified.

"Asriel wouldn't do that!" Chara chided and gave their creepiest face yet.

 ***your LV increased !***

 **Wow, shit. LV 15. Well, ... Forgeeabadit.**

SXR is beginning to squeel on the outside of the timeline.

"Stop gaining LOVE!" Chara scolded.

"You can still be a good person." Frisk reasoned. "You're probably getting LOVE from protecting your loved ones."

 **Also Chara, can you come a bit with me ? I have something I want to confirm ...**

 ***brings Chara to his timeline***

 **Chara you are a terrible lier you know? You DO have a crush on someone don't you?**

 **Sooo ... Are you sure you love no-body ? I see your blush when I had talked about Charisk. Don't worry, I'm not THAT evil, I will keep this as a secret.**

Chara sighed. "I-I…I do like Frisk. More than a sibling, more than a close friend. But it's not my destiny…Every time I tell Frisk my true feelings, they want to leave, they nearly commit suicide, so I had to get rid of the data of me telling them. I don't like taking the data, it crawls all over me inside of my head. I usually get Frisk to True RESET so that data's gone." Chara looked up, as if searching for approval or forgiveness.

 **Welp.**

 ***bring Chara back to his timeline* heya guys ! We're here ... And I will go. Also, the holy potato God can make one wish be true, Undyne. Don't waste it.**

"Any wish huh?"" Undyne thought about it. "I'll save it for a rainy day."

 **Gaster what are you planning to do now?**

"Help Wilson with his OTP!"

"muffetxpapyrus."

 **Papyrus what would you say if I told you humans are skeletons with fleshy armor?**

"I GUESS IT WOULD MAKE SENSE. AS FRISK APPARENTLY CAME OUT AS SHE WAS BEING CREAMATED. SHE CAME OUT AS FLAMING SKELETON WITH BLACK BONES, NOW SHE'S AS RIGHT AS RAIN!" Papyrus cheered.

 **This can be anything you want! Just tell it definitions of what it is, and it will become so. *throws UNDEFINED***

"Well that was strange." Frisk said. She looked back to Sans, before running into her clothing closet.

"dad…why make me do this…?" Sans questioned aloud, his eyes losing their prinpricks.

Frisk quickly tried to find an outfit to say yes to him in. "Oh askers, I'm begging you, PLEASE HELP!"


	41. Too Much!

**Deus vult to the holy land *attacks Muffet* and poof potatoes**

"Ow! Why?" Muffet limped off as Muffin attacked the asker.

"perfect timing." Wilson commented.

"Papyrus?" Gaster called on a cell phone he got from Sans.

"YES?"

"Someone's been injured by a human, she needs your green magic."

"WHO IS IT?"

"Muffet."

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN!"

"Thank you Papyrus."

 **Hey, I AM a good person !**

 **... Well, okay, a good person that had kill a bunch of bad persons, that had fight some errors, and that manage to destroy his own timeline without even wanting it, BUT THAT CHANGE NOTHING AT THE FACT THAT I AM A GOOD PERSON ! *begins to cry a bit, but stop it***

Frisk rubbed the asker's back in comfort.

 **Oh, and I know that you would never do that. That's ... the fandom. The badest part of it, anyway.**

"Well, thanks for listening to me." Chara smiled.

 **Also, if you know a way that I could erase all that LV, I would be gratefull. It's annoying to see any Sanses looking at me like a cold-hearted killer.**

"Well, that depends on your soul color. What is it?" Gaster asked.

 **W-wait Chara come here for a second.**

"Yeah?" Chara looked so innocent. With their rosy pink cheeks and wide red eyes.

 **In timelines where you told Frisk how you feel, they tried to kill themselves?!**

"They were just so conflicted."

 ***hugs Chara* Jeez, I'm so sorry. That really has to hurt.**

"H-heh…" Chara hugged back and sobbed. "I-it does…"

 **Well I know what it's like to be in the boat of 'I want them to be happy more than I want me to be happy' so, I understand. Just... just take care of yourself ok?**

"G-got it. C-cause someone really cares about me."

 **hi im a version of sans that achieved omnipresisence.**

"Sans, my son! What happened to you? Why do you look like that?"

 **and kinda got bored so i'm kinda the biggest dick ever.**

"Sans…" Gaster began to beat himself up ove the look of his son from another timeline.

 **but you guys were disgusted by sans x flowey? ima make you puke,**

"You do relize female & male skeletons can't puke right? And we're not showing these to anyone who's not involved wiht the ship." Frisk commented.

 **frisk x toriel.**

"Wait, what!? WHO WOULD SHIP ME WITH MY MOM!?"

"Why would someone do this?" Toriel asked. "I mean I know my child is very kind to me, but it's obvious she loves Sans."

 **fontcest.**

"FONTCEST?" Papyrus asked. "WHAT IS THAT?" He began to look it up when Gaster kicked his computer out of his room. "WHA- DAD!"

"I'll buy you a new one."

 **plus some extra ones to ruin the wedding.**

"Don't you fucking dare." Undyne growled.

 **undyne x muffet**

"I've barley interacted with her!"

 **undyne x papyrus**

"That's purely platonic!"

 **alphys x mettaton**

"Th-that's another platonic shipping." Alphys gave a dissaproving look.

 **alphys x amalgamates.**

"Many of the Amalgamates would not be able to stay in a stable romantic relationship with me, due to the fact I made them that way. Plus some were already married. Like Mrs. Drake and Endogeny."

 **OMG. Did that HAVE to be a PUN?**

"it wasn't a pun, it was a 'knock knock' joke." Sans explained. "a flirtatious one at that."

 **don't judge me i like puns but that was SOOOOOO CHEESY!**

"that's what dad wanted. so cheesy you could smell it." Sans rolled his eyes.

 **(I ship it '3')**

"Congratulations on the ship joining!" Gaster said as he handed them a sheet of paper with the equation, "Securitale=Oblivious Frisk+Lovestruck Sans."

* * *

"Oi," Frisk sighed. "Chara, do you have anything for me to wear?"

Chara smiled as the picked out a slim black dress that Undyne had found for them. "This is the only thing that compoliments your figure."

"Oh, god you sound like Mettaton." Frisk looked at it. "N-NO! I SHOULDN'T WEAR _THAT_!"

"It fits you! And it'll help with you're new relationship."

"Chara! It's bad enough that Gaster does this!"

"I always did it to you! He should be the one that's not allowed!"

"F-Fine, b-but you have to wear a similar version of it later!"

"Done and Done." Chara threw the dress to Frisk. "Now put it on!"

"Alright! Alright." Frisk tore off her clothes and put on the clinging, black dress. It had a sweet heart neckline, exposing her magic a tiny bit.

 **So, does Frisk have breasts even though she's a skeleton?**

"Skeletal monsters are strange when it comes to magic, due to the magic being stored inside or on their bodies, and having less mass than that of monster like Undyne or Toriel." Frisk explaned as she pulled down the dress's skirt. "Sans stores it in the area below his ribcage, while Papyrus stores it _in_ his ribcage. Female skeletons however, they've taken to female humans for their placement of the magic storage, since I'm a boss monster, I have more magic. However, it has not yet matured fully."

Frisk soon emerged with a blush on her face and drawing her eyes to Sans.


	42. Bringing THEM Back

**Fell Sans did you hear about the guy who had his entire left side cut off?**

SXR looked dissapointed, but above her, made a portal using pink scissors and made Fell Sans drop in.

"what the-" Fell Sans was about to curse until SXR stopped him.

"No cursing, unless you want to meet the very incarnation of all my LOVE." SXR smirked.

Fell Sans just rolled his eyes and looked at the question. "yeah, i heard about him. he's dead now, i killed him."

* * *

 **Papyrus fontcest is an evil abomination to the monsters, and most humans.**

"SO, SHOULD WE GO DEFEAT IT?" Papyrus asked as he was healing Muffet.

"Not so loud." She groaned.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

 **Alphys someone had destroyed a bunch of Mew Mew One and wrote 'Mew Mew Two Forever!' What is your view on it?**

"Well, I dislike Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Two greatly! But I guess everyone's entitled to their own opinion, even if it _is_ terrible." Alphys admitted.

 **Undyne what would you do if you had to fight a half pterodactyl half barracuda creature?**

"I'd fight it with my spears!" Undyne yelled. "Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

* * *

Sans stared at Frisk in the dress and a gulp passed through him. Someone must've covinced her to wear it, but she looked so good in it. He just hoped that he wasn't blushing as dark as he felt. Chara came out from behind Frisk.

"Quite a nice shade of blue that you've got going on Sans." Chara chided.

Sans turned around and breathed in, and out. In, and out. He then turned back, his regular smile back on his face. "well, your working that dress frisk. where'd you get it."

Frisk shook her head. "Sans, I…I honeydew want to go to Alphys and Undyne's wedding with you."

"well, thanks that's all I needed to know! bye!"

"That was weird." Frisk looked away. He was so nervous. Someone must've convinced him to do it.

"Heh, it's not as weird as you!" Chara laughed.

 **A lot of people care about you Chara. I just happen to be one of them. Actually you happen to be my favorite. So if you ever need someone who's on your side and cares, I'm here *smiles***

"Oh, thank you." Chara smiled back.

"Why were they talking about that?" Frisk asked.

"People just think I'm lonely because of you and Sans." Chara looked away.

"Why would they think that?"

 **Hey frisk soooo are you and sans dating now?**

"Well, I wouldn't consider going to a wedding together as a 'date,' _actually_ counts as 'dating.'"


	43. Flirting with Disaster

**FRISK YOU ARE SO PRETTY**

"O-oh, thank you!" Frisk flushed.

 **Hey look what i can do!**

 **(-_-)**

"Hey Frisk! It's you before you…" Chara looked at Frisk.

"I-it was p-painful." Frisk's pupils shook.

"Hey, hey, that's in the past now. You're okay baby girl."

 **LoL ps chara you are so kawiiiiiiiiii.**

"Wait," Chara looked at a dictionary. "Oh, thank you." Chara nodded.

 **Whispers to sans**

 **(Give this to frisk after the wedding )**

"what is it?" Sans asked

* * *

 **Well Undyne you asked for one then you'll get one...maybe as a dish for yours and Alphys' wedding? *a pteracudda appears and soars straight to Undyne* aim for the chest it's weak there**

"You punk!" Undyne shouted as she stabbed the pteracudda.

* * *

 ***sends chara all of the chocolate from a whole universe***

 **Chara chocolate**

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Chara smiled.

 **frisk an asriel fluff**

"Well, Flowey's currently still exsisting, and we have no idea where he is.

 ***meow*** **イーサンアミン** ***meow***

 ***MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

"That was weird."

* * *

 ***comes out of portal holding own severed arm leaking liquid determination from stump* I'm not late for the wedding am I?**

"No, you're not but, ah…" Gaster pointed to the arm

 **don't worry, it'll grow back...maybe. ran into a genocide undertale group.**

"Are you alright?"

 **Sorry Gaster you are no longer the most dangerous monster.**

"I never claimed to be-" Suddenly Gaster stopped. His memories were flooding back!

* * *

 **A motivationed sans is. Might have to deal with that later.**

"Oh, you must've not gone to the dimension that Papyrus accedentally created. Which is probably because he destroyed it." SXR explained. "unices is exploring that area. She'll be posting its story soon."

* * *

 **Anyway, hey frisk, want a back scratcher? *holds up severed arm***

"I-I don't really need one…" Frisk said, feeling the need to barf, but fully knowing she couldn't unless…

* * *

 _Many days later…_

Toriel's cell phone rang with Sans's theme playing. "Hello Sans." She greeted.

"hey tori. Listen, i have a huge favor to ask."

"What is it?" Since Sans usually opened with a (somewhat flirtatious) joke, Toriel knew this was serious.

"w-well, i asked frisk to the wedding and reception as her date, but, I wanted to h-have a slow dance with her."

"Sans Serif Ding, are asking me for help to 'woo' my daughter?"

"i-is there a problem with that?"

Toriel laughed. "No not a problem at all! But you shouls watch more Romantic Comedies. That's how Gorey learned!"

"well, we only have disney thanks to pap. look, you okay to help or not?"

"I'll help you." Toriel agreed.


	44. Wedding Time!

**Chara what would you say if I told you Japan has over 100 flavors of Kit Kat?**

"O-one hundred fl-flavors of Kit Kat!?" Chara began to drool. "A-all those flavors of my favorite candy!" Chara went on to sing the theme of Kit Kat " _Give me a break! Give me a break! Give me a break of that Kit Kat bar!_ "

 **hey chara just wanted mention that this is the internet and its a pretty much be nice or be cruel, so expect poeple to give you stuff that is meant to shred you apart.**

"Like, if someone were to give me 'Trap Mouse,' from _The Gregory Horror Show_?" Chara exampled.

 **I LIDERALY MET A VERSION OF YOU THAT HAS ZERO EXP AND LV BECAUSE THEY MADE POEPLE LOSE HOPE VIA ACT BUTTON**

"How can people lose Hope via ACT button?" Frisk asked.

 **there bully!chara bice guy me and him talked a fellsans to use a noose**

"Hey!" Frisk flared up. "I may not be a big fan of AUs, but talking someone into using a noose is not funny! Whey would you even do that!?"

* * *

 **Damn it, more of those freaks. Spryo, postpone my meeting with the Mushroom Kingdom Ambassador and send down Tae Kwon Crow, "Master" Kaos and Master Ambush. Yes its another genocide timeline.**

"Hey!" SXR called. "I'm the only one who can call others! That's the only author power I have!" SXR then took out her Flip phone. "Yeah, Skitta, Sen, I need you to deal with an AT. Yes I know you only deal with AUs, but you've been breaking those rules!" SXR growled. "Juest please deal with it, its got motivated Sans and you _know_ how bad those guys are."

 **Anyways Booklover, magic from these kinds of monsters override healing factors so regenerating that will require magical intervention. *Monsieur A casts a healing spell***

 **I have over 300 murders and 3 space time anomalies to deal with. Chio.**

* * *

 **Have I not given you chocolate Chara? Let's fix that *gives German chocolate bar***

"Hey thanks!" Chara began to chew on it.

 **So question, do you have a date for the wedding?**

"No, I don't really need one."

 **Follow up question, do you want one? *winks***

"W-well, maybe? I mean…I've told you my secret crush…I guess? If you want to?"

* * *

 ***teleports out of existence***

 **Hey flowey, im a weird version of sans**

"Oh great, _another_ Smiley Trash Bag…" Flowey glared, knowing how Frisk was dating Sans and Flowey didn't approve…

 **heres 21 humans souls**

 ***gives flowey 21 humans souls***

"What do I need 21 humans souls for?"

 **Now excuse i gotta go go give Linda's kid some pointers on how to make Frisk cry.**

 ***teleports out of existence***

"Don't you _dare_ bring the PTA into this Ask! It's too much fan service as it is!"

* * *

 ***a grey tabby cat with a golden colored bow on its right ear appears* Am I late for the wedding?**

"No." Alphys answered as Undyne was setting things up.

 **If not, is there anything I can help with?**

"Why of course darling~" Mettaton cheered. "Help me get Alphys into her wedding dress please!"

 **Also, I bring cupcakes! *sets a tray of vanilla cupcakes with carmel frosting, with some salt sprinkled on top, onto a nearby table***

"Great!" Mettaton smiled. "We can have those for the reception!"

* * *

"hey, thanks for the lessons tori. you were right, it _is_ pretty easy." Sans commented. "but, ah, during the reception could we have one final rehersal?"

"Sans, you have the waltz down, I think that's all Frisk would want." Toriel commented, surprised at her friend's fear.

"yeah, but, i want to try dipping." Sans suggested.

"Sans, I may be okay teaching you to slow dance, but a reception is not an ideal place to try that move. It would be more one on one with your perferred dancing partner, then bring it out in public."

"alright, thanks for the advice." Sans winked. "we're still on for the final rehersal though."

"Don't tell your teacher/future momster-in-law what to do Sans." Toriel gave him a glare.

"i-i mean, if that's okay with you!" Sans sweated.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable Sans."

* * *

Frisk was all set for the wedding. Well, people thought she was. "Chara! I'm not going in _this_!"

"Well, you need proper wedding attire. Besides I already got a dancing dress for you." Chara rolled their eyes as they ate a Kit Kat and gave Frisk the other half.

"I wish you had Take 5…"

"Well, they were out. Besides, you were there at the store! Heck, you were the only person the cashier could see!" Chara shouted. "I would be surprised if the cashier was Flowey."

"I know, I know, Gicmons are acting up again."

"I can't wait till they end. Since your a boss monster, you've got like what, 2 weeks left?"

"Yeah, 12 days actually."

"Besides, you look good." Chara explained, getting back on track.

"This is almost as clingy as the black dress!"

"It fits you! Purple is definitally your color! Plus it's the only dress that would it a skeleton, unless you want Mettaton to design one~"

"No! I-I'll probably get Shyren to design one later." So Frisk stuck to her clingy, purple dress that showed the curves of her pelvic and rib bones.

* * *

Asgore was waiting at the front with Undyne feeling anxious. "When's Alphys going to come down?" Undyne asked.

"Just a little bit longer." Asgore smiled.

"You said that 15 minutes ago!"

"You seem a bit impatient Undyne."

"I am, I mean, I want her to look the way she feels good, but I really want to get married to her!"

"You know, this isn't what usually goes on during the wedding right?" Mettaton asked.

"This is why we chose a small wedding but large reception!" Undyne rebuttled. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry MTT."

Shyren began to sing the warning song for everyone to get ready and stand for the bride. Sans wasn't sitting with his 'date' though, she was apparently the only one who could be the flower girl. However, behind him, was sitting Muffet and Papyrus, with Muffet holding onto Papyrus's left wrist.

Mettaton went with his cousin (not in an incest way you sickos). RG01 and 02 were there behind Mettaton and Napstablook. While SXR was writing it all down and sitting next to her own (casual) boyfriend, known as "dinosar."

Sans looked down the aisle to see Green flower petals falling from small skeletal hands belonging to Frisk. H-his love. The one he wanted. He looked to her and broke away as she came to sit next to him. He looked up to Alphys and Undyne with Asgore in the background.

He stole glances of Frisk but eventually focused back to the 2 newly weds as they kissed. He sighed as they ran out to the recption building, located in a huge church.

Frisk held out her hand to him. Oi, this was going to be fun.


	45. Reception

**Oh man what a great wedding and the only gift I have is this *plush shark with kawaii eyes***

"Oh my gosh that's adorable!" Alphys cried.

"Yeah! Sharks are awesome!" Undyne shouted.

 **Uh Undyne what did you do with that pteracudda when you stabbed it?**

"Oh, I cooked it up with Papyrus and Muffet." Undyne said. "And is it just me, or does Muffet seem to have a thing for Papyrus?"

 ***waits till everything calmed down* Gaster what would you do if you encountered a three headed monstrosity called the Wither Storm? Here's a picture of it *shows him a picture of a black with a purple hue three headed blocky monster storm with a dark purple eye, tentacles, and white teeth that could be its fangs* Here's the thing that creature was created from a combination of soul sand, three wither skulls and a command block. Don't even try to think you can control it, it obeys itself and it's instincts.**

"Oh! The villain from the first episode of Minecraft: Story Mode." Gaster recognized. "Wilson loves this game."

 ***shows up covered in dust* greetings author-san took care of that sans. He had ... allies. Anyway *shakes off dust* we would like to enjoy the food**

"Sure, the reception's open to anyone." SXR explained before she dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor by the forearm.

 **Hey Muffet your spider pet took my arm! *yells and chases spider* Give it back you little brat!**

"Muffin! No stealing people's arms!" Muffet then glared at the asker. "And Muffin is not a brat!"

 **Annd you swallowed it. Hey Ms. Muffet how attached to this thing are you?**

"Very!" Muffet hissed as she hugged her pet. Papyrus came up to next to Muffet and glanced between the 2.

 **Meh it'll grow back.**

Muffet still hugged her pet.

 **Oh Undyne the undying**

"Heh, cool title," Undyne accepted.

 **congratulations on the wedding. You too alphys.**

"Thanks!" Undyne and Alphys hugged and said at the same time.

 **I like to think we helped or was that another universe were I haressed you into asking her out?**

"Wait…" Alphys said. "You were the person who was harrassing my new wife!?"

 **Oh well. Anyway heres a dimension jumper it'll allow you to go into anime universes like the one Alphys likes and one where the can be great fights for you.**

"J-jumping i-into anime?" Alphys stuttered. "G-gee…what if w-we were hurt…?"

Undyne smiled adorably at her wife.

 **Don't worry its anchored to this reality so you can always safely return and with all the safety features it doesn't mattet if you lose it. It will automaticly return you home if you leave it alone for mare that a few hours. Heres the manusl for more information! Enjoy!**

"Thanks for this!" Undyne cheered as she rubbed Alphys's back.

 **Also try making sure frisk or Ms muffet gets the flowers.**

"Will do!" Undyne shouted in agreement.

 **Hey Frisk have a take five candy bar.**

Frisk gasped. "Thank you!" She began to nom on the 5-layer candy bar.

 ***sees sans* hey Frisks *gently pushes her towards sans* you welcome!**

Frisk seems to be nervous. Sans is hiding it pretty well though. "m'lady," Sans greeted. "care for a dance?"

Frisk balked, but began to nod to the beat of a song called "The Bourben Street Parade." And in the background, Mettaton was glaring at SXR, who was paying for the song to be played.

 **Oh and Chara I managed to create a false body for you**

"Really?" Chara asked.

 **its only a prototype so it will disappear after six hours but this way you can have some fun,**

"Uh…It seems to have no…"

 **don't worry about it being faceless just focus on how you want to look before entering.**

"Okay?" Chara seemed skeptical, but soon after entering it, she was physical, and not in the way she normally showed when Frisk was in danger of something. "Thank you for this chance."

 **Have fun! *Hugs chara and whispers* you're a good kid and don't let anyone tell you otherwise and if you ever need another gigi let your old friend Gladius know kay?**

Chara hugged back.

 **oh, hey Toriel mind casting sone healing magic on this? *waves bleeding stomp* starting to get a bit dizzy.**

"Oh my!" Toriel cried. "Here my child." She began to heal the asker.

 **Yay! *throws rice everywhere* I love weddings.~ (even though I'm left pawed;) *shyly walks up to Mettaton* umm...would it be ok if I sang Kiss the Girl?**

"Of course Darling~ Go up there to that stage and sing your heart out!"

 **There you see her**

 **Sitting there across the way**

 **She don't gotta lot to say**

 **But there's something about her**

 **And you don't know why**

 **But you're dying to try**

 **You wanna kiss the girl**

"Aww… This is a really-" Alphys was cut off by Undyne picking her up. "U-Undyne?"

 **Yes you want her**

 **Look at her you know you do**

 **It's possible she want you too**

 **There's one way to ask her**

 **It don't take a word**

 **Notta single word**

 **Go on and kiss the girl**

And so Undyne did just that. Gosh just married and she could still make Alphys as red as a tomatoe.

 **Sha la la la la la**

 **My O my**

 **Look the boy too shy**

 **Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

SXR glanced over to her boyfriend. They…hadn't kissed yet, but SXR refused to give up hope.

 **Sha la la la la la la la**

 **Ain't that sad**

 **It's such a shame**

 **Too bad**

 **They gonna miss the girl**

SXR spotted Sans trying to sneak off, then her eyes caught Frisk waiting near the condiments, which was where Sans _wasn't_ going. "Hey, I'm going to go check why Sans isn't with Frisk. I'll be right back." SXR told her boyfriend.

"Alright." He nodded to her.

With that SXR marched over to Sans. "Where do you think you're going?"

"u-uh…" Sans stuttered.

"It's not quite time to go see Toriel." SXR rolled her eyes.

 **Now's your moment**

 **Floating in a blue lagoon (ya ya ya)**

 **Boy you better do it soon**

 **No time will be better (ya [ya] ya [ya] ya)**

"You need to go back to Frisk." SXR glared.

"i…not this song."

"Look Sans, I need you to go back to her."

"but what if she-"

"She won't. She'd rather have a relationship where you're both comfertable. She won't engage in anything but more energetic dancing and banter."

 **And she won't say a word**

 **Until you kiss the girl**

 **Sha la la la la la la la**

 **My O my**

 **Look like the bot too shy**

 **Ain't gonna kiss the girl (woah woah)**

 **Sha la la la la la la la**

 **Ain't that sad**

 **Ain't it a shame**

 **Too bad**

 **You're gonna miss the girl (woah woah)**

"Look, I'll give you a cue song to leave Frisk, and a cue song to leave the room." SXR offered.

"really?"

"Yeah. 'Angel of Mine,' leave Frisk. 'Shut Up and Dance.' Leave the room. Take the time you need to practice, then come back feeling confident and dance the night away with Frisk."

 **Sha la la la la la la la**

 **Don't be scared**

 **You got the mood prepared**

 **Go on and**

"Yeah, I'll do what that song is saying."

 **Kiss the girl (woah woah)**

 **Sha la la la la la la la**

 **Don't stop now**

 **Don't try to hide it how**

 **You wanna**

 **Kiss the girl (woah woah)**

"Now go back to your date." SXR recommended as she strutted back to her own date.

 ***intrumental and want not***

 ***song ends***

"That was great!" Mettaton cheered.

 **Whelp. I think I might have overstayed my visit.**

 ***turns and bows to Undyne and Alphys***

 **Congratulations on getting married.**

 **I bid you, farewell. (for now;)**

 ***pounces* *phases through the floor***

 ***Monsieur A, Master Kaos, Master Ambush and Tae Kwon Crow walk out of a rift covered in dust***

 **Master Kaos: Those guys were tough but not tough enough for Team Four Fist! That Asgore guy expecially.**

"You killed Asgore?" SXR glared. Her boyfriend pretended to be scared by her glare. Whilst he was immune to it now, it was hard to get SXR to glare like this.

 **Tae Kwon Crow: Mission accomplished! Monsters eliminated, no innocents harmed.**

"Monster's eliminated!?" SXR began to tap her foot at the group. "Explain…" She snarled.

 ***breaks down wall, with a papyrus underneath his arm***

"Yeah, you're going to have to pay for that." Mettaton said.

 ***throws a large box at alpys***

 **its full if anime.**

"Th-thanks? I guess?" Alphys took it on the present table.

 **also i brought horror!papyrus because i want to save this guy from that terrible au**

 ***puts down the papyrus***

"HELLO!" The strangly toothed Papyrus greeted.

"What happened?" Muffet asked him.

"DON'T WORRY OTHER PAPYRUS! MUFFET AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Papyrus reassured. "THOUGH, HOW ABOUT WE CALL YOU SOMETHING ELSE!"

"I LIKE SPAGHETTORE!" The toothed Papyrus said.

"SPAGHETTORE IT IS!"

 **(for Undynne and Alphys) How is it like getting married to each other? What are you two planning for in the further future?**

"We're going to live together!" Undyne cheered.

"Wait what?" Alphys smiled.

 **Wipers to sans *hey what you got there in your pocket? Also I got this for you to give to Frisk (hands sans a half of a necklace that is red) and this for you (hands other half that is blue) put them together also yes they say SF it's cute ***

"oh, thanks, i couldn't really identify it. or maybe i was just too lazy." Sans commented.

 ***shows up in tuxedo and top hat* Hey Chara, you look great!**

"Th-thank you…" Chara blushed.

 **Hey Frisk, what's up?**

"Nothing much. I was just trying to spot- Oh there's Sans!" Frisk dashed off to go see him.

 **Oh, by the way Chara, I brought you a piece of chocolate cake, just in case the wedding cake isn't chocolate.**

"Oh, thanks! Very thoughtful!" Chara began to eat it, but managed to get it down very quickly without choking.

 **So... You wanna dance Chara?**

"Oh, sure!" The song 'Firework(JonTron cover)' began to play.

 **Y'know, if you want I could probably get you a dance with you know who, if you want. Or you can just hang out with me, I'll help out either way.**

Chara looked down. "I-I…I don't know, Frisk likes Sans, and I like Frisk, and I keep teasing Sans about it to try to distract myself. I mean…I would want to, but, I don't think…" Chara closed their eyes. "What Frisk doesn't want me to…? I mean she's so…polite, and nice, and pretty…" They opened them with a feeling they haven't had in a while…DETERMINATION. "I want to."

 **Ok follow my lead. *dances toward Sans and Frisk, quickly switching partners, and dancing away with Sans***

"Hi Chara!" Frisk greeted with a smile.

 _Frisk…_ Chara thought. _If only you knew what you did to me._

"uh…what's going on?" Sans asked.

 **Hey Sans, why did Chara agree to go here with me? She had noBODY to go with. I have a skele-ton more of 'em.**

"heh, good jokes kid." Sans just stood there and began to have a pun off with the asker.

Until, 'Angel of Mine' began to play. "oh! i have to go, got an important meeting to go through. sorry no joke in that sentence, guess i'm just _bone dry!_ "

* * *

"okay, tori are you ready?" Sans asked.

"Yes Sans, I'm ready for you to try to perfect your dancing before you go off to meet my child." Toriel looked at him with kind mother eyes. "Though, you should note this is only going to make you more nervous."

"i don't think i can be more nervous than i am already." Sans joked.

He got a small chuckle from Toriel before she held out her hand. "Let us begin our last practic

"Where is he?" Frisk asked Chara.

Chara shrugged. "Well, I think he went into the basement."

"Well, We'll look down there then!" Frisk ran down the stairs only to stop at the top step. Down below soft slow dance music was playing, and the scene of Sans and Toriel dancing, looking into eachother's eyes. Frisk managed to peel her eyes away and dash up silently. She ran out the doors of the building and tried to find Napstablook and Shyren, they would offer her a ride back home. She couldn't go back in after seeing…Soriel…

Soriel was a pet name that she'd made as a young child during other True Pacifist endings. Because in all of those endings…Sans and Toriel had gotten together, and Frisk had a stronger relationship with Asgore. A daddy's girl in those timelines. She should've seen this coming…Sans asked her out out of pity, not crushing, not love. Gaster was wrong. Chara was wrong. Everyone except Sans and Toriel were wrong about how Sans felt. And those timelines showed that truth…

Shyren was listening to one of Napstablook's mixtapes when Frisk came in her dancing her purple dress dragging as Frisk ran to the 2 in tears.

"Frisk…what's wrong?" Napstablook asked.

"I-I-I-I-I…I need a r-r-r-r-r-r-ride."

"No, no, no." Shyren floated to Frisk. "What's wrong?"

"W-w-w-w-well." And so Frisk told them From the asking out to the wedding, to the dancing with her mother in isolation.

"That's awful!" Shyren siad reassuringly.

"That sure is something to cry about." Napstablook nodded.

"I just want a ride home." Frisk said.

"My Agent can take you." Shyren offered. "I'll go tell Mettaton about the departure, but not the reason."

"Don't tell anyone the reson. I don't want them to mad at Sans."

"Frisk," Shyren's Agent began. "Sometimes it's okay to be selfish."

"But it's not okay to turn people on one another." Frisk exclaimed.

"Let's just get you home."


	46. Start of the Song Arc

***while getting a drink for Chara, sees Frisk run outside and overhears the conversation* Uhhhh... * discretely places live chicken on agent's car* Stay.**

"What the chicken?" Frisk asked as she picked it up. She began to stroke it.

 ***runs to find Chara* *finds them and gives drink* Chara, we have a situation.**

"Okay?" Chara took a sip of the drink.

 **Frisk is outside trying to get a ride home because she saw Sans and Toriel dancing. She thinks Sans loves Toriel, and asked her here out of pity. Sans was just trying to get one last practice dance done before he dances with Frisk.**

"I know about that." Chara commented.

 **Now the way I see it, you have a choice to make here, I've done what I could to delay her from leaving by placing a chicken on the car.**

"Why did you place a chicken as a distraction?"

 **Even this upset, I don't think she'll hurt him.**

"Maybe…" Chara began. "In this emotional state, boss monsters could go into a boss rush. Usually in this state boss monsters will use their least powerful attack, but more of it to try to hurt what caused them pain."

 **You can either use this as a chance to get Frisk for yourself, or tell her the truth and help her with Sans. I will support you either way, but it's worth mentioning that if you get caught in a lie Frisk might get really mad at you. So what do you wanna do?**

"Why would I want to get Frisk for myself?" Chara growled. "I may have some petty crush on her, but I wouldn't intentionally hurt her! I should've known…All you people are the same. 'Oh, Chara tried to kill Asgore!' 'Chara took over Asriel's body and took their body to frame Asriel!' 'Chara wants Frisk all to themselves!'" Chara stamped towards the asker in anger as they ranted.

"1! I didn't want to kill dad! Asriel thought cups of butter ment buttercups! When I was laughing, I was trying to tell him jokes and laugh at those so he'd feel better because Laughter wouldn't have made him feel worse!" Chara snorted.

"2! I wanted to see my village, and Asriel didn't know where it was! I _had_ to take over to get to it! We came at the wrong time! And all I wanted was to get the 6 souls! Which my village could've provided!"

"And 3! Frisk loves Sans! No matter what, no matter how hard she tries, seh'll always fall in love with him! Even when he was with Toriel, Frisk would say, 'I wish he was my age…' But you, you're just some jerk who wants to ruin a happy ending…"

* * *

 **No no no no no no 'oh boy. This ain't good' *hides in the back seat of Blooky and Shyren's car* *waits for Frisk to enter car* *pops head out of cushions* Frisk I gotta tell ya something really, really, really, REALLY important!**

"What the-? How did you get in here?" Frisk asked as Shyren's agent was outside discussing something with Napstablook.

 ***crawls out from under seats* *jumps onto seat next to Frisk* Frisk, I know you're upset, but what you saw isn't what you think you saw.**

"Well, then what _did_ I see?" Frisk asked.

 **Yes, Sans and Goatmom were dancing. But that's because Sans wanted one last lesson before dancing with you.**

"Why wouldn't he just come to me and tell me then?" She asked

 **Sans isn't in love with Toriel. He loves you. He asked her for dance advise. You caught him at a bad time. I don't care if you believe me or not. The truth is the truth. *pounces off seat* *phases through car floor***

"Well that was strange." Frisk commented.

* * *

 ***phases into basement via the celing* *lands in cardboard box full of packing peanuts***

"What was that?" Toriel asked.

"who's there?" Sans flared, if anyone were to find out…he forgot to tell Frisk… _He. Forgot. To. Tell. Frisk._ He didn't tell her about the lessons. Hopefully the person would just listen to them.

 **Sans, Toriel, Frisk saw you too dancing, and thought you two love each other.**

"What?" Toriel gasped.

"wh-where is she?"

 **I know you want to rush to her, but she- She's in a delicate state.**

"how delicate, is delicate?"

 **Once she's home, have Toriel talk to her.**

"Me?" Toriel asked and began to analyze the situations that could come out as the asker still discussed with Sans.

 **If that doesn't work, then you, in a gentle, calm manor, otherwise, one of you will get mad, start yelling, and *makes exploding sound* Chaos and discord, and no one will win.**

"o-okay…"

* * *

 **Oh, we missed the wedding.**

"Yes, while killing an Asgore! Why?" SXR asked while still glaring.

 **Anyways, that timeline was filled with monsters who brutally CONSUMED the six children and Asgore took their souls after they were eviscerated alive. But the kids kind of hated him so they wouldn't let him use their determination, meaning he just gained lots of HP. As in his HP was 700000.**

 **My 2700 DEF was a life saver. Anyways it seems we missed the wedding so-**

 **Master Ambush: We got a car that can go mach 1 at top speed and can drive underwater. Don't ask how much effort making a car like that without getting an extreamly rare and dangerous engine.**

"Why mention the car?"

* * *

Frisk huddled in her room, her eyes closed. Chara was trying to cheer her up with different songs, which they each changed to fit their current situation. Tears to Shed, whcih Chara began to sing when Frisk calmed down a bit.

" _What does mother have that you don't have double?_

 _She's said she couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile~_ " Chara began as they held Frisk's cheeks to make her face themselves.

" _Sans might not see that_." Frisk looked away.

" _He doesn't know what he's missing!_

 _He's got a knack to not know._

 _If he only knew the you that I know~_ "

That awarded Chara with a sigh from Frisk.

" _And mother wasn't asked out by him._

 _She doesn't have your talent to dance or sing!_

 _No mother couldn't be compared._ "

" _But she's a strong magic user._ "

" _Who cares?_

 _Unimportant,_

 _Overrated,_

 _Overblown,_

 _If only he could see how special is thee,_

 _If he only knew the you that I~I know._ "

Frisk walked away from Chara to a lit candle that smelled like Cinnamon. It was lit. " _If I touch a burning candle,_

 _I can control its flame_

 _And he remembers timelines,_

 _It'll be the same._

 _And I know mother's heart is beating_

 _And I know that I was dead_

 _Yet the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _But it still feels like that I have some tears to shed._ "

Chara snapped their fingers.

" _The sure redeeming feature,_

 _From mother as a creature_

 _Is that she's her age._

 _Overrated_

 _Overblown_

 _Everyone knows that's just a temporary state_

 _Which is cured very quickly with boss monster child's fate!_

 _Who cares?_

 _Unimportant_

 _Overrated_

 _Overblown_

 _If only he could see how special is thee_

 _If he only knew the you that I~I know._ "

" _If I touch a burning candle,_

 _I can control its flame_

 _In ice or in sun I'm all the same_

 _Yet I feel the heartaching_

 _Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking_

 _And the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _I know that I was dead…_

 _Though it feel that I still have some tears to shed~_ " With that, Frisk shed a glassy red drop from her eye socket.


	47. Girls Night

***places plate of chocolate chip cookies on a table before anyone gets home* *pounces* *phases through floor***

"huh." Sans glanced. "tori, did you make any cookies?"

"No, but I will bring these up to Frisk." Toriel picked up the plate and began to walk up the stairs.

"yeah, i know that now…" Sans droned.

Toriel knocked on Frisk's door. No answer.

She tried opening the door, it wasn't locked. She saw Frisk curled up on her bed, facing east, not looking at Toriel. She sat down on the bed next to Frisk. "M-my child…" Toriel began. She felt awkward, but pressed on.

"Frisk. Would you like any cookies?"

"No." Frisk said without opening her mouth.

"They were left by an asker-"

"I said no."

Toriel nodded and set them on her lap. "Frisk, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't usually use that tone with me."

"I said nothing's wrong!"

"Frisk-"

"Could you just go?"

"Honey-"

"Didn't you hear me? I said go!" Frisk turned over, showing a fist covered in red magic and began to throw bones, nearly hitting Toriel.

"My child-"

"GO!" She turned Toriel's soul blue, forced her out, slammed the door and barracaded it with bones.

"Frisk…" Toriel whispered.

"not goin' well huh…" Sans sounded dissapointed. He wanted to talk with her, but deep down, he was also frightened now. She'd nearly hurt the very person who raised her, cared for her, and when Frisk did that- No that wasn't Frisk…That wasn't anyone Sans knew on a personal level.

 **Oh no Sans and Toriel I think you broke Frisk.**

 **Asgore maybe you could help out**

"Me?" Asgore thought for a moment. "Alright." He marched upstairs and knocked on Frisk's door. The bones left and the door opened slightly. "Frisk?" He saw her sitting on her bed, facing west this time. He came to sit down parrellel to her. "Is there anything wrong?"

She leaned into him and began to cry. "Frisk, there's no need for tears."

"Daddy…I'm scared…" Frisk admitted.

"Of what?" Asgore embraced his little girl.

"Myself."

"What for?"

"I-I nearly hurt mom. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. Frisk, you're one of the brightest things I know! I mean your eyes and magice literally glow!" That caused a laugh and blush from Frisk. "Your blushes do to!" She laughed harder. "There's my little bright laugh. Will you smile for me?"

Frisk flashed a smile, before going back to nearly cry again. "Now, will you tell me why you were crying in the first place?"

"Because I nearly hurt mom."

"Why did you nearly hurt your mother?"

"I-I…it's stupid…"

"Frisk." Asgore pressed.

"Could we not talk about this dad?"

Asgore looked down at her fist, covered with magic, nodded and got off her bed. "Though I do wish you'd join us for dinner later." Asgore asked.

* * *

 ***A portal appear, where a strange Cat-Sans appear, with a ghostly Chara***

"No! Not more AUs!" SXR cried out.

 **Katz : Heh. These two are always too lazy.**

 **Hara : Yup. But at least they are keeping Echa's body.**

"And people never listen to me. Fantastic."

 **Katz : What a good idea to let a glitched soul out, where evryone can steal it.**

 **Hara : Hush. We have a job.**

 **Katz : Yup. I go to Sans, you go to Frisk.**

 **Hara : Deal.**

"Yeah, just ignore the author here."

 ***To Sans' location (dunno where it is, and too lazy to find it)***

 **Katz : Hey, you could do some efforts, author of this rewiew !**

 ***The fourth wall is trembling a little, but is keeping itself from shattering***

 **Katz : IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE A SANS ! Welp ... Anyway. HEY ! OTHER ME !**

"what the-? another me? and he's a neko?"

* * *

 ***Frisk's and Chara's actual location (AGAIN TOO LAZY TO SEARCH IT ! DEAL WITH IT !)***

Hara : Heya.

Chara growled, only to seem puzzeled by the other Chara's presence.

* * *

 **Katz : That was a good idea, but ... Hum ... Next time you're planning something with the old lady, get a better place, because Frisk seeing you was ... Oblivious. Even I sensed it. And I was some timelines further.**

"yeah, no it wasn't obvious. it was coincedence. and of course you sensed it if you timelines further…wait, does this mean that Frisk might reset!?" Sans panicked.

* * *

 **Hara : Frisk, I wanna see ya say to Sans, when ya'll see him, that you want him to promise you he'll not try to get da love of goatmom. And ya'll say it to goatmom too. Oh, and if he didn't tell it to you (the dancing-training part, I mean) then it was because he wanted that to be a surprise to ya.**

"Yeah, knowing how to slow dance. Everyone who watched a rom-com knows how to and doesn't need a class about it." Chara chided.

"That's how the author learned." Frisk nodded.

* * *

 **Katz : So, y'are gonna find them, and make them feel good again ! I WANNA SEE YA BEING GOOD WITH EACHOTHER AGAIN IN, like ... Two hours ?**

"what?"

 **It should be good ? Yeah, it will.**

"no it won't!"

JUST ! DO IT !

 **The author of the rewiew : Hey ! We're overusing this meme ! STOP IT !**

 ***the fourth wall shatters. Looks like we have to rebuild it***

 **Katz : Wow. Gongrats. Welp, see you all !**

* * *

 ***A faint breaking sound can be heard from another location***

 **Hara : WHAT THE ... Looks like stupid baby Katz breaks the fourth wall AGAIN. Welp, seeya. Oh, and Chara ? Since I'm incorporeal now and for a good time ... Here ! *open a portal, where a door come* Place it where ya want, and open it. It will lead you to a maaagic world ! (with chocolate, obliviously). Sooooo, seeya !**

"Was that Chara trying to flirt with me?"

 **Chara... I need to talk to you. Alone.**

"Can't really do that while I'm a ghost so, shoot."

 **First off, I never blamed you for any of those things, in fact I am always the first to defend you when people do. I hate it when people just try to scapegoat you. It's not fair, especially since you aren't even the only one in the Underground to do bad things, even if you did do them.**

"Somethings I didn't do/know, so I don't know what you're talking about." Chara raised their eyebrow.

"I think it's more of, you aren't the only who's made mistakes kind of deal." Frisk explained.

 **I know you didn't, but the point still stands. Secondly, I just wanted to show you that you had a choice, like I said "I will support you either way". And lastly, I didn't want to ruin a happy ending, I wanted to give a happy ending to the one person who almost never gets one. The one who gets blamed for everything, the one who gets unjustly demonized, the one who doesn't get a happy ending in a pacifist run, and the one I care about the most... You.**

"Uh…I need you to go." Chara said. "So please leave promptly." Chara blushed as they pointed to a wall.

 **Okay, you realise there are people who defend you and blame the genocide run on the real mastermind: the player! I am one of those people, although when I get a real account I will make a death battle between the villainous Chara and the Ghost Rider since it'd be an amazing battle.**

"Uh, okay. I mean there are some Chara's that enjoy Genocide like the Chara from _E(R)ASE_ , _Negatale_ , _Underterror_ , _Sercuritale_ , and many more. Mainley located on Deiveint Art."

 ***on the way out* Oh Frisk, can I have Twiggy back? It is way past his bedtime. *is given Twiggy the chicken* Ok buddy, time to go home *puts Twiggy in hat, he disappears* What? You live with Walking Skeletons and Goat-people who shoot fireballs, does a magic hat really surprise you that much?**

"No, not really."

* * *

 **And there was a typo. Ambush meant to say we made the car as a late wedding gift. Tree Rex, send it in! * a giant tree creature slowly puts the car in the driveway***

"Sweet!" Undyne called.

* * *

 ***teleports into existence***

 **who do i have to repay for the damage? and is it okay if i pay the person with souls?**

 ***pays the person 90 human souls***

"No! You can't pay people in souls!" SXR glared. "I know who you are. Error! Sans. Right?"

* * *

 **also chara ima make your day!**

 ***snaps there fingers***

 ***its starts raining speciel magic chocolate that anybody even with allergies, sicknesses, dieting, disorders, lack of mouths, lack of physical form, etc can consume***

"Huh…Thanks I guess?"

 **nice corpse bride reference and cheer up frisk if sans doesn't want you (which he totally does) then make him regret it by finding someone even better and show him what he's missing!**

"Yeah Frisk!" Chara egged on.

"Oh yes~" Mettaton's metal voice reverberated. He kicked down the door. "Frisk darling~ Shyren told me you were upset~ I want to make you happy again!"

"How exactly?"

"BACHELORETTE NIGHT!" Mettaton, Muffet, and Shyren announced.

"What?" Frisk asked as she was being carried outside by her friends."

"Frisk, you need to get outside!" Muffet cheered.

"Take your mind off of problems!" Shyren explained.

"And we're going to sing to you first!" Mettaton said as he began leading the girls on a walk to downtown. "It'll be lights, camera, action!"

Shyren and Muffet cheered as they pushed Frisk to the front

" _You are the idol everyone craves._

 _Rose to the top, the monsters you saved._

 _Smile for the cameras, come, look sharp._

 _Take their hearts and break them up!_ "

"Are you implying you're trying to set me up with someone?" Frisk asked in the background of Mettaton's Death By Glamour song.

" _Drama, romance, tears shed,_

 _These tools to the masses you'll bring._ "

" _We love you, Frisk, a lot!_

 _We love you, Frisk, a lot!_ " Muffet and Shyren cheered.

" _You've crossed the barrier,_

 _Of both magic and death and held firm._ "

" _Come on now, Frisk come on._

 _Come on now, Frisk come on._ "

" _Come on keep up the pace_

 _Child of both races._ "

"Frisk!" Shyren and Muffet chanted in the background.

" _You know you've come so far_

 _Now others face the rising stars_

 _You've crossed the entire underground_

 _The monsters gather 'round_

 _They're watching us you know_

 _Let's put on a good show!_ "

"Pop quiz, Mettaton!" A monster from a gathering crowd asked. "Why are you guys out so late?"

"Oh, put down your pen." Mettaton chided. "It's personal matters."

" _Hear us as we sing_

 _About the glamour we'll bring._ "

"Mettaton!" The monsters chanted over and over.

" _You must admit, although_

 _He's put on a marvelous show._ " Mettaton showed a picture of Sans to Frisk and only Frisk.

" _Tell him 'the games must end.'_

 _Tell him about how you feel my friend!_

 _You've grown distant, true,_

 _This last part's up to you_

 _When to you he crawls_

 _Is finally tell him off!_ "

" _You're here to stay_

 _You're our best friend Frisk Dreemurr_

 _You're the monsters_

 _#1 and best star!_

 _Your life must go on_

 _So please fight on. Frisk Dreemurr_

 _Don't let yourself get down_

 _Show others your own worth!_

 _The cheers of your fans_

 _It'll give you power Frisk Dreemurr_

 _So please pose and boast_

 _For us once again!_

 _We've been with you_

 _Since your first day on the job_

 _When you broke the barrier_

 _And wanted to help us_ "

"With friends like these

Style like this,

There won't be anyone like us out there tonight!

 _We're warming up, see us shine_

 _With such thunderous aplom!_ "

" _Are things blowing up all around_

 _Because you dropped a bomb?_ " Frisk sang

"That's the spirit darling!" Mettaton cheered.

" _There's no more time to waste_

 _Child of both races_

 _We're going to go far_

 _As humanities stars!_

 _We're going to bring a storm_

 _To a club once more._

 _Just to get rid of this pain_

 _And show you, you don't need any blame!_

 _It's sad, but he's weak_

 _Impossibly meek_

 _Like some before_

 _He won't break your heart anymore!_

 _It's been swell, my friend_

 _But have these games, please, end_

 _Do your duty_

 _Don't accept as low as he._ "

" _This is the place,_

 _Where fame is everything,_ " the flash mob sang

" _Everyone wants a touch_

 _Or a taste to be king_

 _We live in a world where celebrities are kings_

 _We all know what we want_

 _So please give it to she!_ "

" _I can't get enough,_

 _Somehow he still invades my brain,_ " Frisk cried out.

" _And it's great to remember_

 _But it's our last show!_

 _They say I have to move on_

 _Or I will not get far_

 _Don't worry my friends_

 _I think I'll be okay~_ "


	48. Dancing Queen and Her King

***pops out of Alphys mailbow smacking tentacles with a shovel* back I say! Back! *Manages to shut mailbox* that was terrifying. Don't open that...ever.**

"B-but that's m-my mailbox." Alphys protested.

"Don't worry honey." Undyne reassured. "We'll share now!"

* * *

 **Gaster what would spite magic do against a soulless monster?**

"About time an Ask got to me." Gaster sighed. "Well, against the soulless creature, it would do what it's normally supposed to do, which is like Karmic Retribution, only it's quicker and it's a OHKO. If a soulless monster were to use spite magic, it would only work for a small time and not work to its full potential."

"…"

What have you done asker?

* * *

 **Welp sans you messed up, like seriously messed up.**

"yeah, i know." Sans mumbled.

 **I suggest running to her and explain the situation. And kiss her dang it! Anyway got to mingle. Best of luck, Darling.**

"actually, you know what? i'm goin' to do it!" Sans yelled. "paps! where's my motorcycle keys?"

* * *

 **Oh hello chara are you enjoying the gigi we made for you?**

"The, gigi?"

* * *

 **Hey toriel never did thank you for the healing *waves new arm* regrowing a new limb has never been so painless.**

"Er, well, you're welcome?" Toriel questioned.

* * *

 **Oh hey Alphys and yes I was harassing your wife but darling she needed the push. Anyway have you thought about my gift? I can upgrade it to where you can go to other timelines as well.**

"Y-yes, I t-tried to i-i-install th-that…b-b-but then a f-f-f-f-f-facel-l-less Frisk c-c-came out of the e-th-th-th-er a-and t-t-t-took it!" Alphys announced, a tiny bit scared.

* * *

 ***sees Muffin* back off ya little demon! The only reason I haven't squished you yet is cause Muffet adores you. Keep trying to eat me and I might forgot that *waves a meat tenderizer threateningly***

"Don't you dare hurt Muffin!" Muffet screeched.

* * *

 **-Squeals- MAN ON THE INTERNET'S DEATH BY GLAMOUR! I adore that version of death by glamour AND HAD SUCH A FUN TIME SINGING IT!**

"Wait," SXR questioned. "You're a part of the Man on the Internet's _Undertale the Musical_ 's team?

* * *

 **Frisk looks like she's getting better! Have you talked with her yet?**

"no, after tori tried to talk, Frisk went on a rampage and asgore had to calm her down."

 ***eyes widen* Oh. Well... At least Toriel's okay. *gives GoatMom a deep fried doughnut***

"Thank you my child." Toriel nodded.

 **You should talk with Frisk. I'm not saying now. Later. Most likely tomorrow.**

"i'm going to interrupt tonight. cause right now, she's off with mettaton, muffet and shyren with a bachelorette night."

 **I wish you good luck. *pounces* *phases through floor***

* * *

"Alright Frisk, you get to choose the club tonight!" Mettaton patted her back.

Frisk looked around the darker district of town. "Do they feature any cover groups of older songs?" She asked.

"Well, there is one…" Muffet trailed off.

"It's not a very fun one. Especially for you Frisk." Mettaton explained.

"I just want to go there to dance to older groups." Frisk pleaded.

"Well…the name of it…it's disturbing."

Frisk sighed. "I'll look at the signs, but if there's a group that features something I like, we're going to go in and have a good time."

The group walked along when they noticed that Frisk stopped in front of a rinky-dink club that was very plain. She stared at the featured covers. "Songs from Journey, Genesis, Yes, Abba, and Santana." The neon pink sign read in black letters.

"I want to go in here." Frisk explained as she pointed to "Abba."

"Alright then." Shyren cheered.

"We've never been in here before." Muffet looked to Mettaton.

"Yes, but look at it! It's so rundown! Let's just move along." Mettaton scoffed.

Frisk looked scared, and ran to stop Mettaton from walking along. "But Ton-ton! They have so good selections!"

"Oh Frisk, you know-" Mettaton stopped to look down at her. She _really_ wanted to go in there. Mettaton sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Frisk whisper screamed and ran in.

"C'mon Mettaton." Shyren said. "We're doing this for Frisk." And so the other three went in.

They found Frisk at a table, who was listening to Journey's _Open Arms_.

 **BACHELORETTE PARTY! Can I join?**

"Sure!" Firks greeted.

"I don't see why not." Muffet nodded.

"The more the merrier darling~" Mettaton posed.

 ***places tray of deep fried doughnuts on a table* get 'em while they're hot.**

"Thanks!" They all said and grabbed one. Except Shyren, she couldn't really hold one.

A waitor came by and dropped drinks off for everyone giving Frisk 2. "Excuse me, we haven't ordered anything yet though." Frisk obsereved the scent and foamyness of the drink.

"Someone ordered a round of drinks for this table." The waiter explained, rolling their _r_ s and walked off.

"I think it was good we came by this place!" Muffet chuckled.

"Seems like Frisk is already getting flirted with!" Shyren agreed.

" _Guys_." Frisk groaned through gritted teeth. _The second I find out who did this I will thank them but say I'm not interested._ She thought to herself.

"Well, go on, try it!" Mettaton said as he drank it along with Muffet.

"I'm under-age for alcohol!" Frisk screeched.

"But you're the princess of monsters, surley you've had _something_ at the grand parties that you've gone to?" Shyren explained. "Accedentally perhaps?"

"No, Dad and Mom always made sure it was non-alcoholic."

She began to get involved with the chat the others were having, which was about Gaster.

"He's a really sweet guy!" Frisk defended as they talked about how he 'shipped.' things.

"Yes, but have you heard what he's shipping _now_?" Mettaton chided.

"Yes we have." Chara mumbled even though no one could see them.

"He's shipping Muffet and Papyrus!" Shyren chuckled. With that Muffet involentarily turned darker. "Oh my gosh!"

"Muffet, you like him?" Mettaton sounded like he needed to be reassuered.

"M-maybe?" Muffet answered.

"Muffet you do!" Frisk laughed.

"Sh-shut up!"

Mettaton just stared before Frisk suddenly jumped up at an announcement. "Next song of the night is: Abba's _Dancing Queen_."

"Got to go guys!" Frisk said as she jumped into the fray of the dancing and quickly was lost in the crowd. Soon a circle formed in the middle of the floor and some people took out their phones.

" _You can dance,_ " Frisk strutted as she took over the dance floor.

"you can jive" She moved her hips like conversing with Moldsmal, who was in the crowd and blushed.

" _Having the time of your life_ " Frisk put her arms up as she shivered to the ground.

" _Ooh see that girl,_ " Frisk pointed to right 3 times.

" _watch that scene_ " She pointed to the left 3 times.

" _Diggin' the dancing queen!_ " Frisk sang out and people clapped. For a skeletal monster to come into a club with a title that it did, it took guts. No pun intended.

" _Friday night and the lights are low_ " Frisk shivered again to the ground as she snapped her skeletal fingers.

" _Looking out for a place to go_ " Frisk pretended to search subtly, which got a few people riled up when she looked at them with her magic, ruby red eyes.

" _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_ " Frisk shimmied and flounced.

" _You come in to look for a king_ " Frisk caught eyes with multiple people, getting them even more riled up. " _Anybody could be that guy_ "

" _Night is young and the music's high_ " Frisk went from a to the ground to posing and flicking her wrist high up.

" _With a bit of rock music,_ " Frisk began to shake her shoulders.

" _everything is fine_ " She cut off suddnely with a pose, her eyes closed.

" _You're in the mood for a dance_ " Frisk slowley came out of it, opening her eyes,

" _And when you get the chance_ " Frisk became stiffer, waiting for everything.

"You are the dancing queen" Frisk let the music take over as she spun and posed multiple times. "Young and sweet, only seventeen"

"Dancing queen, feel the beat" Frisk jutted her hips out. "From the tambourine, oh yeah"

The first chorus from before played and Frisk did the same moves, but people still liked them.

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on" She went up to the lines of the wall of the circle and riled up the others further. Yet she didn't know it. She just loved to dance, that's why Mettaton's fight was her favorite, and while she didn't have a dark blue soul, Frisk love the freedom of dance.

"Leave 'em burning and then you're gone" Frisk could've swon she saw…him…Sans…

"Looking out for another, anyone will do" But the crowd's energy swept her up and she began to laugh.

She went through the moves, feeling the beat pound in time with her soul and it ended. She was panting as people cheered over the other song announcement.

Samba music began to play, and another monster took to the dance floor with the same confidence as Frisk.


	49. Suddenly Swarming

**WHOA! Part of the team!? no just a REALLY big fan of their musical. it's really fun seeing when a new video gets uploaded.**

"Ah." SXR confirmed.

* * *

 **anyway sans kiss frisk already make it clear by no question that you love her. (btw if that was you who gave frisk the drinks then that's a nice move)**

"what do you mean?" Sans asked as he was searching around the clubs to find the one Frisk went into. "someone bought Frisk drinks?" His eye flared blue protectivly.

* * *

 **mettaton keep being fabulous! what is your biggest hit?**

"My biggest hit is, (you guessed it) Metal Crusher! Though with a show, I'm doing great with the 'faux' anime about Frisk and her travels through the underground. The Drama! The Action! The Bloodshed of the hero as she tries again, and again to defeat the strongest of the Underground's monsters!" Mettaton cheered.

* * *

 **so frisk have anyone new your interested in?**

"..." Frisk stayed silent. "One doesn't change within one night my friend."

* * *

 **Undyne how's life with you and Alphys?**

"Pretty good!" Undyne cheered. "Though we're having trouble with last names."

"Th-that's because w-we aren't e-especially fond of the others." Alphys explained.

"Who wouldn't want a last name of 'Undying'!?"

"I just don't know why you don't like my last name of 'Johnson'!"

* * *

"My poor little girl." A voice dripping with sarcasm said as they looked upon the scene.

* * *

 **Chara did you have an awkward meeting with someone while you had a creepy face?**

"Yup. I did it to Asriel, but then mom showed up and began to scream. So I went back to my regular face."

* * *

 **Flowey I've been wondering about this for a while. If there was a flower bed on the bottom of the chasm when every child fell from who knows how high up, then how did they survive without broken bones?**

"The flowers broke their fall." Flowey monotoned.

* * *

 ***smile at Ms Muffet* Relax as I said as long as the spider is dear to you I shall not hurt him. I don't lie. *hand over the meat tenderizer* but please teach him some proper control. Regrowing limbs is quite painful.**

"Got it." Muffet said as she heard people "Woo"ing at Frisk.

 **Chara, the gigi, the artificial body I gave you. I need to know how it works. You know, nevermind, here**

 **oks all the notes and research on how to create them. I find myself unable to find the desire to improve my work. Mayhaps Alphys will do better.**

"I bet the gigi will work really well for me." Chara reassured and got into it. "See, it fits like a glove."

 ***looks at Frisk* *turns around and walks off***

Frisk was too busy dancing to notice your ask.

* * *

 **What have I done Ga-**

"Oh, I reassure you that Gaster was not the one to call you out." The sarcastic voice returned in a voice that sounded like a man with a plan. "The omnicient story was the one to call you out. Honestly. Could you not see the extra asterisc? Could you not notice that there were no qutations? All a part of the plan my dear…whatever you are."

* * *

 **NO I AM NOT ERROR SANS YOU HAVE INSULTED ME!**

 **now i shall ruin ruin a everyone's bittersweet because of your statement**

 ***it begins to rains chocolate***

 **MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **the clothes will be ruined and it will be a pain to clean it all up, but its chocolate so its bittersweet.**

"Oh no, chocolate…" SXR said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Hmmm... I don't think they would appreciate me crashing a bachelorette party, so we'll have our own party! With blackjack! And hook-... Ok maybe not that. But still, party! *calls Papyrus* Hey Pap, spread the Word! Party in the top hat in Toriel's living room! I have video games, a hot tub, snacks, and a chicken who knows how to deal in blackjack and play Texas hold-em! *hangs up* *puts hat on the floor***

"YAY! A BACHELOR'S PARTY IN A TOP HAT IN TORIEL'S LIVING ROOM!" Papyrus cheered.

 **May I please leave this here Toriel? You can come to the party too if you want. Just jump into the hat. *climbs up onto couch and backflips into the hat***

Toriel sighed, then nodded to the question in vain.

* * *

 **Brava! Brava! *whistles* Brilliant job Frisk.**

 ***sees Sans enter the club* *no one else notices* Hay, uh, I'll be back 'kay? Gotta use the little kitten's room. *bounds away***

"Don't take too long darling!" Mettaton called.

 ***heads toward Sans* Did you see Frisk? She is wonderful on the dance floor. (Kinda wish I could dance like that) Long story short, I have connections here, and they're letting me sing.**

"alright." Sans nodded.

 **When I get up there, which'll be soon, sweep Frisk into a dance. Talk with her. Joke with her. (Maybe even kiss~) *someone on the sound system***

"Attention. Santana's _Black Magic Woman_ will not be playing." The person began. "Instead it will be **Beat of the Music sung by TabbyCat**

 **TC: oh! Gotta go. Good luck! *scurries onto the stage***

"alright, need to find- Frisk?" Sans questioned.

 ***Stops Sans before he can get to Frisk***

"what the heck?"

 **Don't do you think have caused enough harm already?**

"what?"

Frisk looked around at the others dancing, and a person held out their hand to her. They were human. Frisk looked to her friends. "Grab his hand." They mouthed. So she did

 **Well I just met you a couple hours ago**

 **My last night in town, hey wouldn't you know**

 **I get hooked on a girl with blue diamond eyes**

 **Down here in Mexico**

 **Oh**

The human spun her and took her to the side of the dancefloor.

 **Don't you think you have already caused her so much heart ache?**

"i'm trying to fix that!" Sans growled.

 **Now you're walking up asking me to dance**

 **Smiling that smile and reaching out your hand**

 **Well there's a move or two, I'd like to show you**

 **While I still got the chance**

The human was following the music, showing 2 new dance moves Frisk hadn't ever seen.

 **How do you know Frisk will believe you?**

"i'm going to explain everything!"

 **You got the soul and you know how to use it**

 **Put your hand on my hip 'cause you know that I'll lose it**

 **You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it**

 **Falling in love to the beat of the music**

Frisk blushed, but relized that whilst the human followed the lyrics, she did not. She wasn't falling in love. So she just decided to have fun.

 **How do you know what you are trying to do won't hurt her more already?**

"how would explaining that what Frisk saw wasn't what she thought, would hurt her!?"

 **Oh oh, why wouldn't I wanna stay?**

 **Oh oh, and let that plane fly away, hey hey**

Frisk let out a laugh and the human smiled.

 **Don't you think have done enough?**

"no! i have to get to her!"

 **'Cause you got the soul and you know how to use it**

 **Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it**

 **You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it**

 **Falling in love to the beat of the music**

Frisk was spun around.

 **Do you even think that Frisk at feelings for you in the first place?**

"i think she did! why else would she be upset by me and Tori?"

 **The beat of the music**

 **I think I could get used to that steel drum playing**

 **Waking up on a beach if you know what I'm saying**

 **One more night would be more than alright with me**

 **So hold on baby 'cause**

The human smiled a dashing smile as they dipped Frisk, cdausing her to hold onto the human.

 **Do you know how Frisk died?**

"yeah! i was the one to find her body along with papyrus!" Sans yelled over the music. "i _know_ she flirts with everyone as a joke…" Sans trailed off. Was…was Frisk playing a joke on him? He didn't know what went on inside her head…what if it was something else?

 **Sans there are plenty of fish in the sea maybe you should forget about Frisk.**

 ***Walks off***

Sans stood there and looked to find Frisk. She was dancing…with someone else…and having fun… _maybe…_ Sans thought. _maybe i should just go…_ And there, with glowing blue tears, he ran out back to his motorcycle and just rode. Not trying to go anywhere, he just needed to clear his head.

 **You got the soul and you know how to use it**

 **Put your hand on my hip 'cause you know that I'll lose it**

 **You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it**

 **Falling in love to the beat of the music**

 **We're falling in love to beat of the music**

 **Ooh**

 **The beat of the music**

"Thank you TC!" The spokesperson said.

"Hey, let's go someplace more private." The human ventured.

"Sorry, I don't even know your name. I have to go now." Frisk turned to head back to the table, when the human grabbed her by the wrist and shoulder. Frisk turned her head to the scowling human.

"It wasn't a request."

"Well, I don't like that command." Frisk looked for her friends. "Now please let me go."

"You're just some monster scum! What would you know?" The human brought out a weapon.

"She said, 'Let go!'" Chara howled and punched the human. And continued as the human sprawled out onto the floor.

"Ch-Chara!" Frisk tried to tear her friend off of the human. "Chara stop, you're going to hurt them!"

Chara didn't listen as they continue to pound on the human's chest with increasing _crack_ ing sounds coming from it.

"Chara cut it out!" Frisk screamed and ripped Chara off.

"They were going to hurt _you_!"

"That doesn't give anyone the right to hurt someone else!"

"Frisk," Chara began. Something boiled inside. They were getting angry. Why? Th-they couldn't hold back! "How would you know!? You don't know how _anyone_ feels! You don't know how _Sans_ feels. You don't know how _I_ feel. You don't know _anything_!"

Frisk waited, then nodded slowley and ran out of the club.

 _What's going on with me?_ Chara thought. _It was as if…someone…was controlling me…_

Frisk dashed into an alley, and began to hyper ventalate. She put her head between her thighs as tears came out, staining her purple dress and skull, red. She just stayed there only hearing her sobs and a note that rang E above high C. Then everything went black.


	50. Losing Sight and Touch

***stares at muffet in the eyes and then begins to spray spiders with bugspray***

"How dare you!" Muffet shouted. "MUFFIN! SIC 'EM!"

With that, Muffin, Muffet's pet, ate Person the Brony. However, they teleported away to find Sans.

* * *

"Ugh. Just look at it." One of the humans said.

The one who knocked Frisk out glanced over at her. "You couldn't have just stayed dead huh? Well now, by the time we're through with you again, you'll wish that gunshot had killed you. Throw it into the trunk."

2 of the 5 men indeed, threw the monster ambassador into the van, and she stayed unconscious as her HP dropped a bit.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile at a party in a hat next to the couch... a game of poker is being played between a strange guy with a hat, 2 loud skeletons, a shy ghost, a lesser dog, a royal goat man ... and a chicken?.***

 **Hey how is horrortale!papyrus doing? Does he make spaghetti with meat sauce, of course not containing hu-a certain ingredient that is in large supply on the surface.**

"HE'S DOING FINE!" Papyrus announced. "HE'S EVEN PLAYING CARDS WITH US!"

"I PUT ALL IN!" H! Papyrus announced.

" **Y'know I thought Lesser Dog would be worse at this since he kept loosing against himself, but I think that he's actually so good that even he has trouble winning against himself.** "

Lesser dog barked in agreement

" **So Paps, what's the deal between you and Muffet?** "

"ME AND MUFFET? WELL…TO BE HONEST…I-I LIKE HER…AS A FRIEND! AS A FRIEND."

" **Relax bud, just messing with you. You two are cute together.** "

The chicken put up 3 Queens to the one in the middle.

" **Why did I teach you this game?!** "

The chicken just clucked in response

The asker began to deal people in, when a *ding* went off on their phone. Their eyes widened and they slammed their card on the table.

" **I fold. I'll be back later; Twiggy, you're dealer while I'm gone.** "

The chicken, once again, clucked in response as the asker jumped into the hat.

* * *

The asker landed next to Chara on the ground with their hat floating down and landing on their butt.

"Huh?" Chara helped the person up.

" **Ow… Chara! Are you ok?! I saw bad things going on.** " That's when the asker noticed the human on the floor. " **Hold on.** " The asker healed the person enough so they could walk home, but not enough so they had no pain.

" **I never want to see you to hurt anyone here again, if you lay a finger on her, her friends, especially them.** " The asker pointed to Chara. " **You are going to wish that they had killed you. Now go home and think about what you've done.** " The human nodded and quickly limped out of the club as a crowd gathered around. " **So are you alright Chara? You seem a little shaken up.** "

"S-something…Something was controlling me…th-they wanted to see Frisk h-hurt!" Chara began to cry, and in response was hugged by the asker.

" **It'll be ok, I'm sure Frisk will- wait.** " The asker's eyes widened. " **Sans didn't get the drinks. We need to get outside NOW!** "

"What?" Chara asked.

" **I think someone drugged those drinks. Frisk is outside passed out! We need to RUN! NOW**!"

"Okay! You don't have to shout at me!" Chara yelled, but when they got out there, all they saw was a note.

 _Your precious Ambassador is with us. By the time you read this, she's probably in a lot of pain. Or better yet, already sold. You monster scum don't belong on the Surface. Go back Underground where you all belong. Which would be soon, what with the monsters getting upset over their poor, poor lost "Ambassador."_

 _Wild Hot Mumbais._

"Not Frisk…" Chara wept.

* * *

 ***starts following sans aroundstarts playing megalovania airhorn version***

"leave me alone!" Sans shouted. "i'm not in the mood."

 _ **oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot**_ An asker thought before doing their signature move. ***pounces* *phases through floor* *pokes head out of Sans' jacket pocket***

"what the- how'd you get in there?" Sans snarled.

" **Sans, Frisk is in trouble!** " The asker cried. " **Let me explain. *opens mouth* No, there's too much. Let me sum it up. The guy Frisk was with pulled a weapon at her. Chara attacked. Frisk left. I followed her to an alley. I look away, and she's gone, and I would've seen her if she left.** "

Sans just scoffed. "she's a boss monster. she probably teleported like gaster and i can."

* * *

"Something seems…off…" Gaster rubbed his forehead. A thought, in 2 different voice penetrated his mind. _Do you remember me G? C'mon! You've got to remember me!_ One was a soft pleading female, another was a sarcastic male voice.

That's when Gaster sensed SPITE…

booklover41, who was made soulless, had appeared in front of Gaster. Their eyes were blazing with SPITE. " **SILENCE! *smashing the ground* everyone calm down! NOW!** "

"What's going on?" Gaster asked as Chara had appeared with an asker that Gaster shipped them with. They were both crying and sweating.

booklover41 summoned Sans, who they had tied up curtosy of another asker and Person the Brony. " **I may not have my own emotions but have memories of them**." They tossed Sans onto the cracked floor. " **No this fool if it's not to be. Then make sure of it.** "

"what?" Sans asked, confused.

" **DON'T ASSUME!** " They then glanced at Alphys and Undyne. " **Does the last name even matter? Just use both.** "

 _If Alphys knew about her family…_ the male voice chuckled, giving Gaster and  booklover41 a splitting headache. _She would want to change it._

"Alright," Chara's voice broke through as the bachelor party came out of the top hat. "Get Toriel in here."

Toriel did come in, along with some blondies (vanilla brownies) with Caramel icing and cashews on top she had tried a recipie for. "What's going on?"

"Frisk is…" Chara began, then just passed the note around, and everyone had a mix of disgust, anger, and fear on their face, but none as angry as Sans. Not even Undyne.

"they thought they could just woo her and get away with trying to hurt her!?" He shouted, his face looking like a blue Ghost Rider. "they've got a lot to pay for!"

* * *

Frisk heard faint music. DETERMINATION? It was something from Chara's soundtrack. A voice urged her to get up. "C'mon I thought you determined or something!" Flowey? Frisk opened her eyes, to be met to a knife blade up to her forehead.


	51. Frisk's Lament

"Alright, so we just give her on the black market like this?" One person asked, an obvious female.

"No, we put the pictures, but give her a rough ride before giving her to the highest bidder." A male retorted.

Frisk awoke, fully, with a jolt. With the knife pointed to her face, and the part that she was nude. "Wha-what are you doing!?" She tried to screech, but it came out as a croak.

"Lookie what we got here." One boy lifted his hoodie, the same one with the knife pointed towards her. It was the same boy. The one who murdered her. "Remember me sicko?"

"St-stop! Get away!" Frisk tried to stand but found she was bound to the ground by upper arm chains and far leg chains.

The boy simply laughed and others joined in. "Don't worry, we won't kill you. We'll just make you wish you'd stayed dead!"

* * *

booklover41 looked over at the note. "somebody is hurting frisk" they growled. Then their body glitched out. "I shall return. It appears I need souls! Time to recollect the souls I released!" And they left in a burst of spite.

Shark Lord, who hadn't been there in a while, came running into the room with information. "this is not acceptable, this guy must be in cahoots or is the one who murdered Frisk."

Sans flared up even more. "i shoulda known."

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded, causing Sans' flames to die down. "I KNOW YOU WANT TO FIND FRISK, BUT THIS ISN'T THE WAY. RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE TOO ANGRY. WE'LL GO WHEN YOU CALM DOWN."

"Whadda ya mean!?" Sans glared to his bigger, baby brother.

"THAT IS PRECISELY IT! YOU'RE USING CAPITAL LETTERS, IF YOU GO THERE IN A RAMPAGE, HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO TELL FRISK FROM A HUMAN!?"

That was when Sans got it, he sat down and began to audibly breath. "That's it." Papyrus reassured.

Mermain123 sighed and began to audibly curse. "If flowey is here then he could easily kick the butt of these a-holes he's got vines and friendliness pellets as well as his teeth!"

"Who's Flowey?" Undyne asked as she began to look for her suit of armor in a closet.

Mermain123 ignored her as they walked up to Sans "Now then sans do you really think frisk was only playing around with you when it came to her feelings!? Idiot!" With that, she smacked him.

"now, i'm really glad that i have more than 1 HP." Sans commented as he rubbed his cheekbone.

"she is CRAZY about you!"

"I knew it!" Gaster yelled, as his headache faded.

"when you rescue her the first thing you better do is kiss that skeleton right on the non-existent lips! do you NOT remember the fantasies chara told you about!? and those weren't even the worst of those fantasies!"

"Wait, what does my child have?" Toriel asked, confused.

Mermain123 ignored Toriel as well. "so go rescue her and let her know you're just as crazy about her as she is for you! and don't forget to throw a few attacks at those bastards in my name as well i want to beat them up just as much as you!"

"Yes!" Gaster picked up Sans. "Sans my son! Go to your lover!" Then threw him out the window.

"SANS!" Papyrus called.

"i'm really glad that i have more than 1 HP."

* * *

Frisk was panting, and murky red tears were coming from her eye sockets. Looking over her body, her chest and rib cage area had been slashed so the bones were scarred, and she had a broken kneecap, as well as some cracks in her back skull.

"Ugh…It's crying blood."

"She my friend." The leader corrected. "Oh right, you never liked being called a gender."

"J-Just…stop…" Frisk said, as she felt cracks of raw magic come from her broken bones.

"What? This?" The leader smacked a sledge hammer onto her cracks and they broke more, leaking dust. "Or this?" He quickly hit her arm, causing it to easily bend in a way it shouldn't.

"Stop." Frisk repeated, more firm. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" The leader and his gang followed in laughter. "What are you going to do about it?" He raised the sledgehammer…To be stopped by black bones glowing Red.

Frisk eyes, and places she was broken, were glowing bright red. "I. Said. STOP!" Frisk released a barrage of bones and Blasters. Her eyes went to close and she looked at the scene. Humans…Bodies…Sprawled…They're not supposed to lie like that…

"Oh No. Oh No…What have I done?" Friske cried. A Blaster nudged her, and she held on. She knew where she had to go.

Whilst flying, she tried to calm herself down with a little tune.

"What have I done? What have I done?

How could I be so blind?

All is lost, where was I?

Spoiled all, spoiled all

Everything, has gone all wrong

"What have I done? What have I done?

Find the deep cave to hide in

In a million years they'll find me

Only dust, and a plaque

That reads "Here lies poor little Frisk"

"But I never intended all this madness, never

And nobody found me there, why would they look?

All I ever wanted was to have something great

Why does everything I love surely die?

"What the heck, I went to do my best

But apparently that's not good enough

And in this moment when i begin to touch the sky

At least I freed the monsters in the end

"And for the first time since I can't remember when

I acted just like a human again

For I, Frisk, I'm only human

I can't be a monster…

"Well, I can't wait til I get there

Cause my loneliness isn't to be shared

I, Frisk, I'm going to be true!

I don't want to be a burden anymore."

* * *

They say, all beings who climb the mountain, never return.


	52. Friend on the Other Side

Mermain123 looked over to Gaster " **Nice going Gaster; it's nice to have another shipper on my side.** " With that, Mermain123 high fived Gaster, their hand nearly going through Gaster's holes in his palms.

"SANS!" Papyrus called again.

" **And don't worry so much about your brother Papyrus; he can care for himself.** " Mermain123 reassured. " **oh and sans, by the way,** "

"what?" Sans groaned.

" **I think you need to move fast to find frisk because I get the feeling she's not in a very good place mentally right now. She might resort to drastic measures!** "

" **Uh, oh guys Frisk is going to destroy herself, the evil humans pushed her to use her powers and she thinks she's a burden.** " Shark Lord added.

Sans got a serious look on his face.

" **I mean think of everything she's been through lately; first she dies only to come back as a skeleton. After, she tries to save a few important lives just for everything to go wrong and she's forced to reset what she did; next thing she knows is you're attacking her new friend which caused a few flashbacks of a time she was forced to fight and then she's asked by the guy she's in love with to a wedding as a date only to later find him dancing with her mother and I KNOW it was a misunderstanding, but she herself doesn't! Finally when she's trying to get over her love she gets betrayed by another new friend and kidnapped! Probably not leaving her the best place mentally! So you better find her FAST.** "

"okay. everyone!" Sans commanded, "we need to start looking for Frisk!"

" **Chara you can help as well. If you're here you have a special bond with Frisk that can probably help you track her!** " Mermain123 suggested.

Chara closed their eyes and focused, only to freeze with a look of fear. "I-I-I-I…I can't find it!" Tears began to slip from their eyes.

* * *

 ***voices echo between dimensions*** " **COME FORTH! WE SHALL BE ONE ONCE AGAIN! EQUANOX SHALL BE REBORN!** " booklover41 cried out.

* * *

An asker hissed. _**This bozo's gonna regret ever touching Frisk.**_ They thought. " **May I come along?** " They asked as they bared claws. " **After y'all've had a shot at him, I'd like to land a blow or two. Or I could total his means of transportation while you're confronting him. I don't really care.** "

"we need all the help we can get." Sans said. "an asker is already assembling the doge squadren from the ex-royal gaurd."

* * *

 ***appears next to one of the dudes who kidnapped (skelenapped?) Frisk* Heya, Phil. Can I call 'ya Phil?**

"Wha-?" The character dubbed Phil couldn't move, he'd forever be paralyzed thanks to his severed spine.

 **Anyways, you made a grave mistake kidnapping Rebirth AU Frisk. She's got friends who can literarily throw you across the room without being near you, angry goat mom, a spear throwing fish lady who can suplex anywhere between 2,000,000 and 999,999,999,999,999,999 tons without trying, 2 teleporting skeletons, one of witch is unkillable, and a knife-wielding goast who can sense where Frisk is at all times. So yeah, I'm seeing 3 choices here: surrender, fight back, or get us askers help. So what's your choice, Phil?**

"Get askers…help?" Phil was confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Chara, Undyne, Papyrus, and an asker, the had gathered the Doge Squadren. "Papyrus, this child, and I will be searching the North and East parts of the mountain. We're going to try to get up their weird bond that they have with her." Undyne told the dogs.

" **Ok dogs, Frisk has been kidnapped. So we need you to track her down, you are looking for the scent of bones mixed with Determination.** " The asker explained.

The dogs barked amongst themselves. "HEY! LISTEN TO THEM! WE NEED TO FIND FRISK!"

" **You will go in pairs, no one goes out alone, use these walkie talkies to let us know if you find her.** "

Dogamy was an obvious pair to go together, Doggo paired with Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog grouped with Toby. Endogeny stayed and waited in case Frisk came back.

" **Doggo, *places Chicken on head* Twiggy will alert you to non-moving threats or leads.** "

"All right!" Undyne called. "Attention! Mission: Find the Monster Ambassador, Frisk, and deliver the way you find her. Contact on the walkie-talkies if you find her path or she herself! Fall out!"

The dogs went their seperate ways with their partner. "WOWIE UNDYNE! I WISH I COULD DO THAT! MAYBE THEN THEY WOULD STOP STEALING MY ATTACKS."

"Yeah." Undyne said as she began to lead the trek up the mountain slope and it's forest.

" **Ok, so Chara,** "

"Hm?" Chara wondered.

" **I think we should try to figure out Who or what is trying to control you. Because whatever it is, it seems to want to hurt Frisk. I know it hurts but we should try to figure this out first, for Frisk's sake.** "

"Well, then we should find Frisk and see if she's okay if you suspect that happening." Chara said, then Papyrus's phone rang.

"HELLO?" He quickly answered. There was only breathing on the other end. "H-HELLO?" Suddenly, the phone turned hot in Papyrus's glove. He dropped it and the phone caught fire.

Undyne noticed and speared the flames; the light blue color leaked out of the spear and the flames were put out. "Who did that?" Undyne stood in front of Papyrus and glared at Chara and the asker.

Chara shook their head. "I may have lived with pyromancers, but I don't have that power. I just have the bond with Frisk."

"What about them?" Undyne gestured with a growl to the asker.

"They wouldn't do that." Chara knew. "They want to help."

Then the asker's phone rang. "Hello?" Gaster's voice called out. "Papyrus? Are you alright?"

"DAD! I'M FINE!"

"Someone intercepted my call with you. And then it went to voicemail!"

"MY PHONE CAUGHT FIRE!"

That's when the female voice sweeped through the speaker of not only the phone, but the walkie-talkies. "Help me! Help me! Help me! I don't want this!"

"Papyrus!?" Gaster screeched out. "Are you there!?"

"DAD! I'M HERE! DON'T WORRY!"

"Is that asker who likes Chara like Sans loves Frisk there?" Gaster asked, after all, that was the number he called.

" **L-let's just focus on the issues at hand…** " The asker blushed. " **Ok so we have another issue. Something's trying to possess Chara, and I keep picking up weird voices on my phone, one seems to have something to do with Alphys.** " The asker analyzed. " **There are at least two disembodied voices we're picking up. One is this guy who seems to have gone through a similar experience as Gaster, and might be Alphys' father. The other I'm not sure about but she seems less malicious.** "

Gaster stayed silent. "I have to go." He suddenly said.

The asker grunted at their phone. " **Don't worry Chara, we'll figure this out.** " They handed Chara a KitKat

Undyne snatched the phone out the asker's hand after Gaster hung up. "I need to call Alphys!:" Undyne cried out and dialed her number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Undyne whispered, and was greeted to a click of the call being taken.

"H-hello?" Alphys picked up.

"Alphys," Undyne sounded relieved. "Have you been having trouble with your phone?"

"J-Just some wrong number songs. Why?" Alphys was cut off by barking from the walkie-talkie.

"Lesser Dog has picked up Frisk's scent Undyne!" Doggo shouted over the barking.

"I'll call you back Alph!" Undyne said

* * *

Frisk held onto her blaster and looked at the gaping hole below. The wind howled with a slight breeze.

 **"FRISK NO BELIEVE ME IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"**

 **A girl in a violet hoodie goes up to talk to her. Worry and fear is etched into her features.**

 **"Please. Look, I know what you're going through. I've made some mistakes myself. And I've had to suffer for it. All because I let the deaths of the people I love shroud my vision," she says, her face clouding over with sorrow. "And now...I've made some scars that can no longer be healed."**

 ***ACT**

 ***CHECK**

 ***PURPLELINES - 12 ATK_? DEF_9 LV**

 ***She seems...lost.**

 **"I...I was a mess for a while," she says, her hand moving upward to her chest. A glimmer of gold can be seen. "After I finally came to my senses, I was put in a similar situation as you. 'I was a fool,' I'd said. 'A stupid, stupid fool. I've done terrible things. Maybe...Maybe the others would be better off without me...'"**

 **She stopped. Then she started playing with her hair.**

 **"Luckily, they were able to make me see...that. It was all okay. I was in a bad place. They'd forgiven me...though they also warned me that the families of those people...wouldn't be so kind," She paused, looking at Frisk.**

 **"Listen. The point is, it's okay to make mistakes. It's okay to do bad things, as long as you learn something from it. Something you can use to better the people around you. Making mistakes and learning from them. After all, isn't life like that?"**

 **Without another word, the asker hugs Frisk, consoling her. "It's alright. It'll be okay. Just remember. True love, in no matter way,shape or form, is to know of someone's flaws, their fears and sins, but love them anyway. And honestly?" she says, pulling away and wiping Frisk's tears.**

 **"Your friends and family truly love you a lot."**

 **And with that, she vanished.**

Frisk looked at the empty space where the girl used to be. "They wouldn't love me if they knew about my actions…" She told it. "I know they could never truley love something like me…" Then fell backwards into the hole, whilst singing a tune.

" _There was a time when boys were kind_

 _Their voices soft_

 _And their words inviting_

" _There was a time when love was blind_

 _And the world were songs_

 _And those songs were exciting_

" _There was a time…_

 _Then it all went wrong_

" _I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

 _When hope were protective and dreams were energetic_

 _I dreamed that Love would never die_

 _I dreamed that Judgement was forgiving_

" _Then, I was young and determined_

 _And dreams were made and used, now wasted_

 _There was no ransom to be paid_

 _No song unsung, no person unfriended_

" _But the mumbais come at night_

 _With their voices soft as thunder_

 _And their tear hopes apart_

 _And they turn dreams to shame_

" _He slept summers away by my side_

 _He filled my days with endless wonder_

 _He took my lives in his stride_

 _But now he's gone when his lover came_

" _And still I dream he'll come to me_

 _That we will live our years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather_

" _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now from what it seemed_

" _Now life has killed the dream_

 _I dreamed_ "


	53. Of the Hole Not Death

Mermain123 contacted Chara using the asker's- who was near Chara- contact information. " **now chara** ," they said over the phone, " **I know you're upset, and I'm sorry I pressured you into trying to find Frisk like that. It's okay if you can't do it; we have EVERYONE looking for her. We'll find her! We don't need any more sadness right now so cheer up! Frisk wouldn't want you blaming yourself over something like this.** "

"Yeah…Yeah you're right!" Chara was suddenly filled…wit !

* * *

 **"Hehehehehehehe," cackled a voice in Frisk's head. "Turns out the pacifist is a MURDERER. The one that saved everyone with peace and love, KILLED POEPLE" said the voice. "Why didn't you SPARE them?"**

"I told them to stop, but they refused…" Frisk wept, her face down in the Golden Flowers that marked death and no feeling.

" **Their blood is on your hands. They will never breathe again. They will only look upon this world with lifeless eyes. They will never get to see another day. They will never get to see their friends and family again. Their friends and family will never get to see them again." The voice paused.**

" **And it's YOUR FAULT! YOU, THE PACIFIST. YOU, THE HERO. YOU, THE ONE THAT BECAME FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE. YOU, THE ONE THAT ENDED LIVES TODAY. HEHEHEHEHE!" The voice cackled.**

Frisk couldn't get rid of the voice. She couldn't get rid of the voice, she layed, as a tornado of echos of other's dieing and tormented cries and words filled her mind.

Toriel. " _You really hate me that much?_ "

Papyrus. " _I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!_ "

Undyne. " _This world will live on!_ " " _NGAHHH! I WON'T DIE!_ "

Alphys. " _I just wanted to say that I hate you…_ "

S-Sans… " _i like it here with toriel. never come back."_

 **"You are just some murder" the voice said as it echoed in Frisk's head until her HP was below zero.**

"Frisk!" A voice called, tendrils of spikes glowing green surrounded her bringing up her HP. "Hey! Get away from her!" The voice snapped. "No one's allowed to torture her except me!"

"F-Flow…ey…" Frisk called as he pulled her back to conciousness.

"Frisk, what are you doing down here?" Flowey made Frisk look him in the eyes.

"I-I-I…I did a bad thing," she wept. "I've done a really bad thing Flowey…" Flowey wrapped his vine like arms around Frisk.

"Tell me about it."

"I-I-I-I m-m-m-murdered s-s-some people…I'm a bad person, Flowey! I'm such a bad person!"

Flowey looked over her stats. "You haven't gained anything from their deaths."

"I still hurt them! I shouldn't have! I'm a boss monster! Humans could easily die to me! Just like Asgore! Just like Undyne!"

Flowey gave Frisk a pained look. Then threw her a shirt. "Might want to cover yourself, Toriel forgot to shut the door when she left, so the Ruins have become too chilly for anyone to be going around indecent."

Frisk looked down and flushed as she relized what Flowey meant. The humans ripped her clothes off for the pictures, and she left without even stealing any cloth for her body.

 **Frisk your wrong they will still love you no matter what. C'mon everyone's looking for you, Sans hasn't been the same since he heard you were taken. It wasn't your fault Frisk, everyone is worried about you.**

"It was! It was all my fault! I knew they could've died but I did it anyway! I'm worse than a monster! I'm a demon!" Frisk shrieked.

Flowey looked at his friend in this fragile state. _Laughter heals misery_. The thought popped into his head, and he went underground.

* * *

 **Muffet, I was wondering if you could help me identify a certain spider. Do you know what a black spider with a red hourglass on it's back and is the size of a bowl is called?**

"Oh, that's a black widow spider dearie~" Muffet explained.

* * *

An asker ***is with Lesser Dog and Toby* *hair is on end. But not in fear. In anger* *follows the scent* [Come on Frisk. Please be okay]**

 ***Paps, Chara, and Undyne reach them*** " **Took ya long enough. Still following the trail, but I believe we're getting close.** "

"We would've been quicker, but something went wackey with the walkies and Pap's phone." Undyne explained.

"IT EXPLODED!" Papyrus cried.

"Spontaniously combusted." Chara corrected.

 ***They find the entrance* *mumbles under breath*** " **Speak Lucifer's name, and he shall come. I'll get everyone else.** " The asker explained. ***pounces* *phases through asphalt***

* * *

 ***phases through asphalt*** " **We found her.** " ***phases back through asphalt***

Sans looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. He then looked to the others. "c'mon, let's get going."

* * *

booklover41 ***appears before the fallen bodies, voice echos with thousands of souls*** " **do not believe that death shall be a mercy**." they said, ***gathers souls*** " **for you shall suffer for all eternity.** " ***eyes glow with SPITE*** " **And we have quite the imagination when it comes to causing pain.** "

* * *

 ***approaching the hole* Did you guys here singing? *looks at the hole* Oh no... *pulls another hat out of my hat and gives one to Chara* Hold this and call Sans here now. *jumps into pit after Frisk*** ***hat snags on a branch on the way down* Nonononono! *hits flower bed and is knocked out***

Frisk jumped at the sound of the asker falling to the ground, and looked to them. Then went to turn and run. She barley made it to the entrance of the ruins when she saw Flowey, wearing…a wig…?

"Oh, this was supposed to be a surprise…" he mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Frisk cried.

"Laughter is the best medicine!" Flowey shouted.

"No, it is-"

Flowey just launched into his song " _Oh, oh, oh, woke up today_

 _Feeling the way_

 _I always do_

" _Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something that I can't eat_

 _Then I hear the beat_

" _They rythem of the ground,_

 _Reminds me of the towns_

 _Before they all went empty_

 _Oh, oh, oh, Pulling me out to those old memories that wish to love!_

" _Good morning Underground!_

 _Every door is now open!_

 _Every night is my fantasy_

 _Every sound's like a symphony_

" _Good morning Underground_

 _And some day when I go up there_

 _The world's gonna wake up and see_

 _My best friend Frisk and me, Flowey!_ "

Frisk joined in with a laugh, " _Oh, oh, oh, look at my hands_

 _What would compare with these today?_

 _Oh, oh, oh, I've got my best friend Flowey with me_

 _We're ready to go_ " Frisk opened the RUINS door to Snowdin

" _The snow crunches beneath my feet_

 _It sort of fills me with red magic!_

 _So, oh, oh, I cannot go back_

' _Cause today I can start a new life here!_

" _Good morning Underground_

 _This where I did the last puzzle!_

 _There's Grillby's with Sans's bar stool_

 _The wish me luck onto my new life!_

" _Good morning Underground_

 _And some day when we go back up_

 _The world's gonna wake up and see_

 _My best friend Flowey, and me!_

" _I know every step, I know every song_

 _I know this is the place where I belong_

 _I see the rocks shining bright up ahead_

 _So everyone just let me drop dead!_ " Frisk brought back the somber tone.

" _So, oh, oh, don't give me another chance_

' _Cause when you all leave, I'll finally be free_

 _Oh, oh, oh, something inside doesn't want to go back_

 _For fear of attack!_

" _Asker's tell me 'no'_

 _But my body tells me 'go!'_

 _It's like a drummer inside my heart!_

" _So, oh, oh, just let them wait_

 _One more moment so my life can restart!_

" _I love you Underground_

 _Every door seems like it's open now!_

 _Every night is my fantasy!_

 _Every sound's like a symphony!_

" _And I promise Underground_

 _That someday when we go back up_

 _The world's gonna wake up and see_

 _My best friend Flowey, and me!_

" _Yes, more or less we all agree!_ " Flowey sang

" _My best friend Flowey and me!_ "

" _Someday the surface's gonna see!_ "

" _My best friend Flowey and me!_ "


	54. TAKE ME!

**Frisk you may have hurt those people, that is true, but remember it was self defense. You did your best to reason with them. You tried your hardest to be kind. Sometimes though someone's heart is too far gone for reasons beyond your control to be saved.**

"But I'm the one whose supposed to save everyone." Frisk said as she solved the flower puzzle and continued in Waterfall, even though Flowey insisted that Frisk should go back to Snowdin.

 **All you can do is learn from this mistake and try to find alternate ways to use your powers in the future. Do not be too harsh on yourself.**

"But my hardest wasn't good enough…the others were right…I'm supposed to be PACIFIST. A Savior…but I failed…What am I then? Human? Monster? Wizard? Beast? Demon?"

 **Flowey thank you for cheering Frisk up; you still have more of Asriel in you then you realize.**

"A-asriel…no…stop it…Flowey and Asriel are compleatly different! Why can't you people realize that?"

 **One day i'm sure your soul will come back and you can live on the surface with everyone.**

"Flowey's already got a soul spark, Asriel can't ever get his back. Soon Flowey will be a monster, and not a beast that wants to kill everyone." Flowey? seemed to change in demeanor.

 **Also Chara is almost always with Frisk so your best friend is also always around.**

"Like I said, I'm not Asriel. Chara's Asriel's best friend, not Flowey's. Flowey's best friend is Frisk." Flowey? explained.

 **Frisk, it was an accident. What you've done was nothing more then self defense, that man killed you once and was going to do it again.**

"Asgore killed me more than once, and managed to convince him not to do it again! Sans killed me multiple times, and he's found it in his heart to forgive me! Forgive me…but not love me…forgive me…"

 **Flowey the person who kidnapped Frisk was the same scumbag that murdered her.**

"Why wasn't Flowey there? Flowey would've torn them all to shreds! Then Frisk would not feel so useless!" Flowey? hissed.

* * *

" **Muffet, black widows can grow to a dinner bowl?** " Shark Lord inquired.

"It depends on where you're from Ahuhuhu~" Muffet giggled.

" **you sure there isn't a bigger cousin?** "

"Well…one…But it would be a strangly marked Tarantula." Muffet thought.

* * *

Frisk and Flowey were looking at the updated panels. "The prophecy came true, a child of a red soul spent time with all the monsters trying to make friends with all of them. They managed to break the barrier and set all monsters free. Unlike some monsters, who believed the Angel of Death theory, we all knew we'd be free some day." Frisk looked even more depressed than before.

* * *

 **Serious: *appears next to Phil again* Heya, budamigo. How are 'ya? To your confusion, askers ask questions and do things to help others. Some askers are searching for Rebirth!Frisk currently. We can also do things like this. *heals Phil's back so he can walk again* Happy?**

"So, are you one of those 'askers.,' that like Frisk?" Phil asked as he tried to hide from booklover41.

* * *

An askers' ears pricked up and down as they caught the sound of Frisk and Flowey singing. " **Oooookay then. So, anyone have an idea on how to get down safely?** "

"just one…" Sans approached.

" **Hayo. Frisk is down there with a singing Flowey, (so hopefully he's good) and we don't have a clue on how to get down without getting hurt, you?** "

"we could levitate everyone down into the underground. the amalgamates are already waiting in case she makes the trail to the end of the underground." Sans began to levitate people Underground, and Papyrus began to do the same. Only Sans dealt with the askers and Papyrus dealt with the monsters. The group found another asker at the bottom of the hole. Chara helped him up.

" **Huh? What happened... Oh right. Gravity.** " The asker relized.

"where's Frisk?" Sans asked.

" **Chara, Frisk's alive and I think traveling the underground with Flowey. We should get moving if we're gonna catch them.** " Chara looked over to Sans and shrugged before their hand was being taken by the asker who decided to lead the way.

* * *

Frisk was walking on the bridges of Waterfall, where they had to dodge Undyne's circles of spears coming out. "This is so much like a maze." Frisk serenely commented.

"Flowey and Frisk should've taken the Boat." Flowey? growled.

However, the sereness was about to be broken. Due to the omnipresence of the askers…and Sans's teleportation ability…they were able to find the duo rather quickly. "FRISK!" Papyrus's voice cut out above the rest.

"Frisk, plant Flowey! Flowey'll keep them away and give you a chance to escape!" Frisk set Flowey down and ran to the end of the bridge, and took a running leap.

"no!" Sans and Chara cried out as they saw Flowey's wall of vines.

"When Flowey said escape, Flowey did not mean suicide!" Flowey screeched and went under.

* * *

Flowey looked at the trajectory for where Frisk fell, she must've fallen on the buttercups, seeing as many were crushed. Flowey found Frisk looking like Alphys as she saw pieces of trash being carried by the water down into the darkness below. "Fri-"

"You can't help me Flowey…" Frisk explained.

"Wha-?"

"Just leave me alone." Flowey, now hurt by Frisk, but respecting her, left underground as she looked deep into the abyss of trash.

" _Heartbreaker's got a humour_

 _Like the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows my dissaproval_

 _I should've stopped worshipping sooner_

" _If the heavens can truley speak,_

 _They told me he's not the last piece_

 _Every second's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

"' _I was born sick' I repeat_

 _My church offers 2 absolutes_

 _And all the gray between_

 _Whilst I worship in the darkness_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is darkness wrapping around me_

" _I was born sick_

 _And I hate it_

 _Just command me_

 _Like the puppet I am_

 _Amen_

 _Amen_

 _Amen_

" _Take me to church_

 _I would worship like a dog at the shrine of light_

 _I will lay down my sins as Judgement sharpens his knife_

 _Please forgive my deathless death_

 _Just Kings let me give you my life_

" _Take me to church_

 _I would worship like a dog at the shrine of light_

 _I will lay down my sins as Judgement sharpens his knife_

 _Please forgive my deathless death_

 _Just Kings let me give you my life_

" _If I'm a pagan, it's of bad times_

 _My lover's in the sunlight_

 _And I can't keep him by my side_

 _So I'll just sacrifice_

" _I'm draining the entire sea_

 _To see what my loving heart tells me_

 _Something familiar that I adore_

 _Chicken but it's too awkward_

" _What do you have for me?_

 _Knives that can through trees?_

 _It seems tasty_

 _I've lived plenty_

 _Life is too much work_

" _Take me to church_

 _I would worship like a dog at the shrine of light_

 _I will lay down my sins as Judgement sharpens his knife_

 _Please forgive my deathless death_

 _Just Kings let me give you my life_

" _Take me to church_

 _I would worship like a dog at the shrine of light_

 _I will lay down my sins as Judgement sharpens his knife_

 _Please forgive my deathless death_

 _Just Kings let me give you my life_

" _No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

 _Now there is no more innocence_

 _In the madness of the world burning,_

 _Only then I am me_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Amen_

 _Amen_

 _Amen_

" _Take me to church_

 _I would worship like a dog at the shrine of light_

 _I will lay down my sins as Judgement sharpens his knife_

 _Please forgive my deathless death_

 _Just Kings let me give you my life_

" _Take me to church_

 _I would worship like a dog at the shrine of light_

 _I will lay down my sins as Judgement sharpens his knife_

 _Please forgive my deathless death_

 _Just Kings let me give you my life_ "

With her eyes closed, she took a step forward where there was no ground…


	55. Enemies Unite?

" **never heard that song** " Mermain123's voice rang.

Frisk paused "Take Me to Church…Hozier…"

* * *

"Smiley Trash Bag!" Flowey? chided causing Sans to stop and glare at the buttercup.

"alright, what did you do to Frisk this time?" He growled.

"Flowey didn't do anything except try to help her in her predicament."

"by getting her to run away!?"

"Flowey thought Frisk had teleportation powers like you, Trash. Flowey did not expect her to jump off of the bridge."

"so you wanted her to run away."

"Flowey just wanted to Frisk to feel comfortable."

Mermain123 walked over. " **why is flowey speaking in 3rd person now?** "

"Flowey knows the difference between myself and myself. Flowey wants you to know that Flowey is not the same as Asriel!"

" **Oh no... what do I do? What do I DO!?** " An asker just gasped

"What is it?" Chara asked.

" **I think Frisk just jumped and I don't know how to help! I-I don't know what to do. I-I... wait…** " The asker looked to Chara. " **w-what happens to you if Frisk…** " They started to break down, gripping their hair. " **I can't lose you both! I-I can't... what do we do?** "

Sans's eye flashed blue with tears

* * *

 **Frisk DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE. That is the worst thing you could do. You were given a second chance. DO. NOT. WASTE. IT. The time to be so upset with yourself stops now. The way I see it you have 2 choices. Curl up and be miserable forever or move forward and do something about the situation you're in.**

Frisk just stared at the abyss, then went to the dry plank and laid down. She begun to feel like trash.

 **If you truly feel so guilty about killing them then go to someone who will give you unbiased judgement when they hear the whole story. Report yourself and let yourself be dealt with fairly. And don't let us askers be your judge because, myself included, we are very biased towards you. We don't think you did anything wrong but talk to someone who will judge you without bias. And then you can know for sure if you need to feel so horrible…**

"Maybe you're right…but all the monsters feel biasing towards me, and the humans are so far away. I feel like a shriveled old pile of dust that shouldn't move…however, feeling like trash kind of makes me feel a bit better. It's very relaxing."

 **now frisk being a pacifist is great but it's not perfect.**

 **Frisk, being a pacifist is good and all but what about when mercy isn't an option, hmm? The good you've done outweighs the bad and I have seen people who have done FAR worse than you reform.**

"Okay, but maybe they had better reasons to do what they did…who are you even talking about?"

 **what if you were given a choice between being forced to hurt someone or letting one of your friends die?**

"As long as it was just hurting someone and not killing, I'd probably go with hurting…but instead I killed…which is even worse. I'd rather kill one of my friends than 1,000,000 innocent people."

 **I'm just saying that you were put an impossible situation and were forced to make a split second decision. No one should blame you for what you were forced to do. Learn from your mistakes and find ways to keep them from repeating in the future. Everyone loves you Frisk, and it hurts us to see you like this.**

"But I like feeling like trash…"

* * *

Mermain123 looked to Sans. " **Sans, I have done everything I could to cheer Frisk up, but I doubt it will really work unless you talk to her. And hurry because I think she is abut to make the stupidest decision in both her lives.** " Sans' eyes widened before he began to shove people out of the way.

"i've got a Frisk to save!" Sans announced.

"Wait!" Flowey? called. "Let us go with you!"

"why?"

"Becuase Frisk trusts us! Plus I wrote a parody."

"what?"

"Ever since chapter 46, there's been a song sung! Flowey wants to make more of a contribution! Flowey and Sans must sing a duet!"

"says who?"

"Author's sister, unices."

 **Sans and Flowey should sing a duet to get Frisk to come back**

"So Flowey's written one!"

"oi," Sans' eye looked over it. "are ya sure my dad didn't write this?"

"Flowey's sure!"

"i didn't expect you to be a fan of _ain't no mountain high enough_."

"Flowey will sing the female parts until Frisk comes and joins in the song"

"and, if she doesn't…?"

"Flowey has all the parts covered! Well, you'll have to sing the other parts."

"joy…"

* * *

" **Nah, Frisk ain't an asker. Peeps like Shark Lord, booklover41 and me are askers.** " The asker told Phil.

"So, are you like that maniac that got mad at us for hurting the monster ambassador?" Phil asked.

* * *

"so, what's the plan weed?" Sans glared.

"Caroling! Flowey does not know where Frisk has gone…but Flowey knows that if she hears music, she will come and linger!"

"how…?"

"Flowey knows how Frisk feels she hears your voice singing one of her favorite tunes, she will linger and hope you don't find her. Sort of like a Tsundere."

"i…don't know what that means…"

"Don't worry Smiley, just _sing_! _NOW!_ "

"jeez, alright…" Sans sighed and began to look over Flowey's song.

" _listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

 _ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_ " Sans sang along the melody with little energy and a sarcastic tone/

" _If you need him, call him! No matter where you are._

 _No matter how far;_ " Flowey? made it seem like he didn't know that Sans messed up.

" _don't worry baby_ "

" _Just call his name; he'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry!_ "

" _Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_ "

" _To keep him from getting to you Frisky!_ " Sans glared at the Flower and giving Frisk a nick-name.

" _Remember the day_

 _You came to the Town_

 _He knew he would protect you_

 _Some way, some how_

 _Not just his promise_

 _But a vow!_ "

" _oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough_

 _ain't no valley low enough_

 _ain't no river wide enough_

 _to keep me from gettin' to ya Sweetheart_ "

" _That's right Frisk!_ "

" _no wind, no rain_

 _or winter's cold can stop me baby, na na baby_ "

"' _Cause you are his goal!_ "

" _if you're ever in trouble,_

 _i'll be there on the double!_

 _just send for me Frisky!_ "

" _You love, it's alive!_

 _Way down in your heart_

 _Although you two are miles a part_ "

" _if you ever need a helping hand,_

 _i'll be there on the double_

 _just as fast as i can!_

 _don't you know that there_ "

" _Ain't no mountain high enough!_

 _Ain't no valley low enough!_

 _Ain't no river wide enough!_

 _To keep him from getting to you Frisk!_ "

" _don'tcha know that there_

 _ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _ain't no valley low enough,_

 _ain't no river wide enough_

 _ain't mountain high enough._ "

Sans stopped singing as he spotted a figure on the plank near the trash abyss. Her red eyes glazed and half lidded as she simply stared at the ceiling and visibly relaxed with each breath. Sans' footsteps echoed throughout the zone, but Frisk didn't seem to notice until he was three feet away. She sat up and simply put her body to face Sans and stared at her lap. He sat next to her and slowly brought his left arm around her shoulders; she suddenly hugged him and began to weep he moved her into his lap and when her sobs began to slow down, he teleported.


	56. Bubbly

booklover41 picked up the box Phil was hiding behind. " **Maniac are we? We suppose that is an apted description when we are dealing with those you wish to harm Frisk. Yes. We can be a bit...overzealous in protecting her. We wish to see her happy**."

"L-look man…I-I-I promise n-not to go after 'em again! J-just let me go free!"

* * *

Sans held Frisk close to his body, with her face pressed in his magic-tear stained jacket and her hands on his shoulders. She straddled in his lap as they waited in a secret room behind the waterfall that only Sans and Frisk knew about. He put his hand on her chin and made her look at him. His eyes were warm with an ardor powered by love. He made a low grumble in the back of his non-existent throat as he began to nuzzle his beloved. She tightened her grip on his shoulders before trying to get off of him, to which he wouldn't let her go. "now now, don't leave yet…" Sans readjusted her to make her closer, and, much to his delight, she blushed and looked like a strawberry.

" _you've been awake for a while now_

 _i hope i make you feel like a child now_

' _cause every time i see your pretty face_

 _i get tingles in some silly places_

" _it starts in my toes, and i crinkle my nose_

 _wherever it goes, i always know_

 _that you make me smile, please, stay for a while_

 _just take your time wherever we go._

" _the rain is fallin' on the stones outside_

 _but we are hiding in our little safe side_

 _with our warmth together now_

 _you give me feelings that are prominent now_

" _it starts in my toes, and i crinkle my nose_

 _wherever it goes, i always know_

 _that you make me smile, please, stay for a while_

 _just take your time wherever we go._

" _but what should i say,_

 _when you make me feel this way?_

 _i just…mmm_

" _and it starts in my toes, and i crinkle my nose_

 _wherever it goes, i always know_

 _that you make me smile, please, stay for a while_

 _just take your time wherever we go._ " Sans was semi-surprised when Frisk took over the song.

" _I've been asleep for a while now_

 _You tucked me in just like a child now_

 _'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

 _I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

" _It starts in my soul, and I lose all control_

 _When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows_

 _'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now_

 _Holdin' me tight_ " Then the 2 joined in on a duet

" _wherever, wherever, wherever we go_

 _wherever, wherever, wherever we go_

 _wherever we go I always know_

 _'cause you make me smile, even just for a while_ "

Sans, then whispered to Frisk, "so, ya wanna do somethin special?" He purred.

"L-like what?" Frisk asked, entranced by all this.

"dunno, maybe somethin like this," he bit down on Frisk's neck bone and licked in between them, causing her to squeal in captivation.

"S-Sans." She moaned as she fell backward and he pinned her to the ground. "Oh, Sans…"

"yeah Strawberry?" He broke off from her neck. She flushed at the mention of the new nick-name.

"Wait, did you just get that from Papyrus's favorite TV show?" Frisk glared.

"nah, i just thought that you looked like an adorable strawberry when you blush." Sans winked, then came up closer to Frisk's face. "y'know…i wonder if you actually taste like one…" He put his teeth on her own and licked until her jaws opened. The taste was of a sour blue raspberry and strawberry Icee. Frisk made delighted whimpers as she shuddered.

 ***saw what happen through a hole in the cave wall* *smiles a Cheshire smile* *phases***

But the couples kissing ended when they heard laughter with no energy. "gee…" Wilson began holding a video camera with his tail. "i wonder how mr. gaster will feel when he sees his otp together at last." Then he _meep meep_ ed away like the Road Runner from _Looney Toons_ and ran off.

Sans got off of Frisk and took off after him. "you little- i'm gonna rip ya a new one!"

Frisk sat up and stared out at the waterfall. booklover41 appeared beside her as they tried to cheer her up. " **Dear one you say you are a demon. Nay child you are an angel.** "

"…" Frisk stayed silent.

" **We are a demon we where created from SPITE and Malice.** "

"Huh?" Frisk seemed to finally tune in.

" **We were made to KILL! Yet you showed us a better way, would you like to know a little secret the vast majority of Frisks throughout the multiverse are kind hearted. So Frisk you are no demon. *stands up* Allow us to prove it. *shows the captured souls* their fate is in your hands.** "

"What?" Frisk nearly screeched.

" **Shall I destroy them *prepares to fire pure SPITE* Or shall I set the free?** "

Frisk thought for a while. "What if they don't want to leave you? You want a soul, and some of those souls might want a vessel. Why don't you work together, like symbiotic harmony?" Frisk suggested. " _What's good for is good for me, Together we live symbiotically_."

* * *

Shark Lord ran to Trash Zone and found Flowey on the plank, he walked up to the flower with a smug smile gracing his lips. " **Flowey… I think I know why your being nice *scans him and reveals that Flowey is growing a soul and feelings*** "

"Flowey knows he is growing a soul, IDIOT!"

Muffet came dashing in from where Frisk fell. "Frisk? Dearie are you down here?"

Shark Lord walked up to Muffet. " **Hey um Muffet do you know what breed a silver spider is, and what a blue tarantula is?** "

"I didn't know about the silver spider, but I know of the Colbalt Blue Tarantula! From the Theraphosidae family!" Muffet cheered.

" **I've seen that huge black widow in my room in North Carolina when I was a kid. I couldn't sleep at all because I was afraid that the spider might decide to sleep with me and bite me** "

"Well, Spiders only attack when provoked." Muffet deadpanned.

* * *

"get…back…here you…little…" Sans panted out as Wilson ran off without tripping. "welp…this must be the longest i've ever ran in a single day. Paps and Dad would be proud."

" **Sans need a lift back to the rest of the group?** " Shark Lord asked.

"nah, i need to get back to my Frisk."

* * *

" **Frisk maybe you could talk to Asgore next time you see him. Because you are NOT allowed to just disappear**."  Mermain123 shouted.

"Yeah, I know that now…" Frisk reminisced.

" **remember he was forced to kill 6 children and was going to try and kill you. it was obvious he hated what happened. he is full of regrets and he can't take it back. if he has gotten through this then maybe he can help you do so as well.** "

"Yeah, he's still struggling, and people have high standards for him. I just felt like mine were higher."

" **Tae Kwon Crow lead actual pirates and stole everything from dozens of villages, he beat the snot out of people and animals alike FOR ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER BY HIS STANDARDS! The Golden Queen assembled a team of SUPER VILLAINS because she wanted gold and committed literally THOUSANDS of crimes. Those two later did enough good to be forgiven. If they can be redeemed, so can you. The first step is to stop acting like a guilty sack of marrow.** " Monisieur A explained about their friends.

"I kinda stopped feeling like a guilty sack of marrow wh-when Sans…~" Frisk sighed dreamily. "W-well, I should probably get back to the group." Frisk stood up and summoned a DETERMINED BLASTER. "Hey big boy, let's find Sans and give him a ride back to the group." It nuzzled its master like a dog (licks included) until she managed to climb on top of it. "Okay, time to get to Sans." It zoomed off.

* * *

Wilson came up to Gaster, who was lagging behind the group. "you've gotta see this." He explained as the video showed for Gaster.

Gaster gasped and began to run to the group yelling. "MY SHIPPING IS CANNON! WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY!"

Zach sighed in relief. " **Frisk's safe. Hey Chara I've been wondering something, why does no one seem to know who you are except Frisk, Sans and Flowey?** "

"Oh, I've just been hiding from Mom, Dad, and everyone else. I don't want them to see their old child only once in a while only for them to be taken away over and over…I only activate my physical form when Frisk is in trouble."

" **Oh... well at least you've got us, huh?** " Zach smiled. " **I love seeing you happy, you have such a pretty smile...** "

Chara blushed in response.

" **was that out loud?** " It was Zach's turn to blush now.

"I smell another shipping~" Gaster teased as the others looked at Wilson's video.

Zach blushed to the point of red. " **SHUT UP GASTER!** "

"Wow…I guess Gaster's shipping works…" Undyne commented as she stared at the video.

"WHY CAN'T I LOOK AWAY?" Papyrus freted.

"You're lucky you can's just see shapes." Doggo grimaced.

"Aw, little pup found her soulmate!" Dogaressa pointed out.

"Kind of like us!"

"Damn fangirls." Annoying Dog/Toby scolded.

"We agree to show this to Toriel, right?"

"ONLY AFTER WE SHOW IT TO ALPHYS."

* * *

"Sans!" Frisk called.

"'ey, Strawberry." Sans greeted as he tried to not show that he excersized.

"Do you need a lift back?" She questinoned as she patted a spot on her BLASTER. "We can go in style." She put on some shades.

"where'd ya get those?"

"A gentleman doesn't ask, and a lady doesn't tell."

"you're right, all they do is make-out."

"Sans!" Frisk squealed.

"…kid got away though, he's probably showing my dad what we did."

"People were going to find out eventually through askers."

"guess you're right. c'mon, i'll come back with ya."

* * *

" **Hey Gaster,** " Zach began. " **I wanted to know if you have any new leads or info on our mystery voices or Chara's possession.** "

Gaster stayed silent for a moment. "All I know is that if Frisk made it to the CORE, all hell would break loose thanks to the male voice. I have vauge memories, but if I try to remember it hurts. Like if they feel into CORE. Though it's funny, I didn't meet anyone that had those voices whilst in there, and nobody talked about them. Mayhaps it is something that shan't be tampered with." Gaster held his head again as his eyes went wide and pupils went small. A sign of a splitting headache came through.

" _ **Not something to be tampered with? You should've thought about that a long time ago G…**_ " The male voice said.

" **well speak of the devil, can you hear me, voices? If you're the one who possessed Chara and if you do anything to hurt them again,** " Zach growled. " **I don't care what void you're in. I will rip you out and personally kick you butt so hard that CORE Frisk's gonna be picking up your teeth later**."

" _ **Oh, I'd love to see you try.**_ " The voice dripped with sarcasm and cause a headache that made the asker scream out as if they had an axe in their head.

"A-are you okay!?" Chara asked as they hugged them. The screaming suddenly stopped and the voice suddenly left as a softer voice entered the scene.

"What's going on?" Frisk asked while on top of her blaster.

"what's with the screaming? Sans inquired.


End file.
